The Way it Should Be
by Kate6114
Summary: Basically how I think Sam and Andy will deal with their relationship in S3, turned A/U. The rating is now M so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This is my first time writing so sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes :)

I do not own Rookie Blue :(

* * *

><p>"<em>You want to try being normal together?" Sam smiled. Andy returned the smile "How are we going to do that" "I don't know, I have now idea" Sam smirked Andy smiled back.<em>

The smile sent shivers down Sam's spin and just like that Sam knew the answer and it was a yes.

He smiled back, "So uh…" Sam paused "Do you need a lift anywhere? Your dads or Traci's?"

Andy looked down at the curb while Sam's eyes were locked on Andy. "I, um, Sam I don't think…"

Sam held his hand up to Andy and cut her off from continuing "It's just a lift, Andy, nothing more, nothing less, we are not going to get in trouble just because I'm giving you a ride home."

Andy lifted her head to face Sam. _Really? Puppy dog eyes Sam, Really? Why don't you just add the dimples to make me completely crumble? _Andy thought to herself.

"Sam?" Andy sighed with a smile.

"What?" Sam smirked with full on dimples.

"Damn-it Sam, your dimples should be illegal." They both chuckled

"Seriously do you use them on all the girls? Or just the ones you want something from?" Andy smirked

"Nar I use them on Oliver all the time" Sam joked.

"Come on Andy, get in, I promise I won't use the dimples on you" Sam smiled still with the dimples.

Andy smiled and hoped in.

"So where to?" Andy knew the answer he wanted to hear, the answer she wanted to give '_your place'_.

Andy looked down at the floor "um, my dad's place".

Sam just looked at Andy "Andy you can't stay there, I've seen your dad's house."

"Sam, I have nowhere else to go! I can't keep staying at Traci's it's awkward when Jerry comes over and it's only for a couple of days until I get the keys to my new place." Andy paused and joined eye contacted with him "Please, Sam don't make it any harder than it already is, please" Andy begged looking away from him.

Sam just nodded and indicated to join the road.

The drive to her dad's house was silent. They was so many questions Andy wanted to ask Sam about the events that have accrued in the lasted 24-hours the main one was _'what is going to happen with them? How are they going to be normal when there separated from each other?'_

When they pulled up out the front of her dad's house. Sam turned off the engine and looked straight ahead. Andy just sat there and looking down while playing with her sleeve.

Sam reached over to pick up Andy's left hand and held it in his. Andy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding while trying to hold the tears back.

"Andy?" Sam looked over to her trying to get her to make eye contact. "Andy? Please tell me what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking?" Andy mumbled "What am I thinking?" Andy repeated as she started to whimper "I'm thinking that," Andy paused and looked into Sam eyes and tears started to roll down her cheek "you almost got killed tonight Sam, and it was my fault." Andy stop the catch her breath "That is what I'm thinking, Sam" Andy softly said looking away from Sam while wiping the tears away.

"Andy?" Sam paused "Andy, look at me" Sam said while lightly using his thumb and pointer to move her chin so she is facing him "Listen to me, what happen tonight is not your fault do you hear me?" Andy whimpered again "Andy if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now you're the one that found me." Sam softly smiled at Andy

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't of been there in the first place, he made me, I don't know how but Jamie make me and he… he look what he did to you Sam look at your wrist and your face, I'm… I'm so sorry… Sam… I" Andy sobbed

"Andy, look at me… look at me!" Sam almost yelled. Andy slowly turned and looked at Sam in the eye. "Listen he didn't make you Andy, it was Boyd, he was the one who put 'Gods good grace' in as a part of my back story. The boat was ceased by police, that's how Brenan knew, Boyd he set me up, not you."

They both just set there for a moment and stared into each other's eyes, before Andy broke the silence "So what do we do now?" Andy said slowly looking away.

Sam chuckled "Well I know what I want to do"

"Sam" Andy cut in Sam held his hand up to stop her "But, uh, we are already broke the rules once, and I don't think Frank will go so easy on us the second time round."

"That doesn't answer my question" Andy smiled.

Sam tilted her head and lent in and slowly kissed Andy on the lips softly, at first Andy was stiff knowing full well what this kiss will lead to but then she relax into Sam and deepen the kiss by putting both hands around his waist to bring him closer. She then opened her mouth a bit to allow Sam more access he then licked the bottom of her lip and put his other hand around the nape of her neck. Andy opened her mouth even more to allow Sam to enter his tongue. Slowly Sam starts to explore Andy's mouth. Andy softly moaned.

Sam was the first one to pull away; Sam still had Andy's face in his hands, while Andy had her arms around Sam. They both looked silently into each other's eyes.

Andy giggled "What now?"

Sam chuckled "Stop tempting me Andy"

"What I'm not doing anything Sam" Andy looked at him with an innocent smile on her face.

"How am I going to last three week?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"When you figure that out let me know" Andy smiled weakly.

Sam lent in and kisses her again.

Then Sam rested his forehead on hers as she started to speak "As much as I don't want to I should go" Andy said looking at Sam's lips.

"I don't want to let you go" Sam spoke looking at Andy's lips.

Andy could help but smile, it is things like that, that Sam say that made Andy fall in love with Sam all over again. In the last couple of weeks since they have cross the line from just friends to friends that participating in 'activities' on a number of occasions, Sam had slowly shown Andy his soft side.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asks with a smile of his own.

"Who knew that under that whole 'I'm a hard ass rule breaker crap' " Sam laughed at Andy's attempt at imitate Sam's voice "that Sam Swarek is a big softy" Andy continued with a laugh.

Sam pulls his head back so he can stair stay into Andy's eyes. "I am a hard ass rule breaker, I am not a softy!" Sam said trying to defend himself with a serious face.

Andy laughed at him again "Sam its ok your secret is safe with me" Andy smirked.

"There is no secret to keep I am not a softy!" Sam continued.

Andy kissed him again with just as much passion as the first kiss they shared in the car.

When Andy broke off the kiss "There is defiantly nothing soft about you Sam Swarek" Andy said breathlessly smiling at the double meaning behind what she had just said. "That being said I have to go before I give into you completely and we both loss our jobs"

"You're going to be the death of me Andy McNally!" Sam replied with his full dimples smile.

"NO!" Andy practically yelled "No, put them away, you promise no dimples!" Andy giggled.

Sam laugh "Sorry, sorry" Sam said putting his hands up apologetically.

"I'm going to miss you" Sam said with a sense of déjà vu.

"Three weeks" Andy replied with a sigh.

"Three weeks" Sam whispered back. "Hey but once the three weeks are up ill have you all to myself" Sam continued with a smile.

Andy couldn't help but tease "what makes you think you will get me to yourself?" She said with the most serious face.

Sam began to worried _'Really? I thought we just discussed? How can she change her mind all of a? Really?' _

Andy looked at Sam and could keep her face straight anymore and begun to laugh, Sam looked at her totally loss.

Andy lent in and kiss Sam.

When she pulled away she whispered "Yes, Sam in three weeks when this is all over you will have me all to yourself" She smiled and went to kiss him put Sam pulled away

"You're going to be the death of me" he smiled with dimples and lent to kiss her again.

This time when they pulled away Andy undid her belt, opened the door and got out.

Sam rolled down the window. "I guess I will see you in three weeks" Sam said with a small smile.

"Yeah, three weeks" She just smiled. "I'll miss you Sam"

"Do me a favour?" Sam asked looking right into Andy's eyes.

"What?" Andy asked with a curious look on her face.

"Stay out of trouble?" Sam smiled when he saw Andy with a smirk on her face.

"This is coming from the man who has all the bruises." She joked.

Sam looked at her with an unimpressed look, and using his TO voice "McNally!"

"Ok yes I will stay out of trouble but the same goes for you and try to relax because in three weeks you won't get a chance" Andy winked at Sam with a smirk on her face.

Sam chuckled "Andy, I don't think I'm going to be able to relax when I know what is waiting at the end of the three weeks"

Andy laughed at that but then became serious again "No but really Sam try to take it easy, I need you in one piece when we get back to work."

"Ok I will promise to try to relax, if you promise to stay out of trouble" Sam smiled.

"Deal" Andy smiled.

"Now go inside McNally, I don't want you getting a cold!" He smiled a genuine smile but used his TO voice.

"Goodnight Sam" Andy smiled with a nod.

"Night McNally" Sam smiled back.

And with that Andy headed to her father's building whispering "Three weeks" as she turned around to wave Sam off.

Sam sighed and re-joined the road whispering "Three weeks"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it, if not all good :) um I will try to upload as soon as I can :) Reviews would be nice but only if you want to ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you to everyone for their comments,** **sorry its taken me so long to update, but it did give me time to write chp3 so hopefully i should update sooner next time.**

**So chp2 is Andy's prov or whatever. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p>Andy groaned as she rolled to sit up on her mattress that laid in the middle of her bedroom floor. She hadn't bothered with putting her bed together yet as she hadn't gotten to paint her room yet.<p>

She had moved into her apartment five days ago, she only had to spend four days at her dad's house. In the five days that she has been in her new apartment she had cleaned all the rooms including the walls and floors, which took two days, she then painted the spare bedroom, lounge room and the kitchen each one taking a day each.

Andy stumbled out of her room into the hallway which leads to the lounge room that still smelt like fresh paint. She walked over to the windows and opened them to air the house of paint. She turned around to see all the unpack boxes that laid everywhere throughout her apartment. She groaned knowing that they was still so much to do.

Andy walked into the kitchen to turn the kettle on, while she waited for the kettle to boil Andy picked up her phone to dial Traci's number.

"Hello?" Traci's answered

"Hey Trace, I didn't wake you did I?" Andy asked feeling bad if she did.

"No, no I was up"

"Oh, ok good" Andy sight with relieve.

"So what's up?" Traci wondered.

"Nothing, just checking in, you know seeing how things are you." Andy lied; she really just needed the distraction from thinking about Sam/getting her apartment finished.

"Yeah, no everything is good, how's the apartment coming along?"

Andy groaned "Slowly, very slowly. It's been five days and I'm not even half way through, I just wish it was finished already."

"Yeah, but hey look on the bright side at least your distracted; you know otherwise you would be sitting round all day thinking about how many days until you get to see Sam"

Andy sighted "Yeah Trace, that's probably why it has taken this long I am forever taking breaks because I start to daydream" they both laughed

"Well hey I told you I was coming over to help you today so you won't have time to daydream today sorry" Traci giggled.

"Trust me I need you here to distract me" Andy laughed.

"So what time do you want me to come over? And I totally forgot I have Leo with me is it ok if he comes I promise it's only until 1 o'clock until Jerry finishes work."

"No Trace that's totally fine I would love it if Leo comes I've missed the little guy and he would probably be an even better distraction than you" Andy joked.

"Ok then I'll just drop him off and leave him with you and I'll go shopping if that's the way your feel?" Traci shot back jokingly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding I need the adult interaction, look its 8:30 now, I need to have a shower so I dunno come over about 9:30-10 o'clock?"

"Ok I'll see you then"

"Ok, see you then" Andy hung up the phone. Made her coffee and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Traci and Leo arrived at Andy's apartment at about 10 o'clock.<p>

As soon as Andy opened the door Leo almost crash tacked Andy to the ground. Andy and Traci laughed as Andy tried to keep her footing.

"Hey bubby, how have you been? Have you been good for mum?" Andy asked laughing.

"Hi, Aunt Andy, yes I have" Leo said with a big smile on his face. "Is this your new house?" Leo questioned.

"Uh yeah, it is do you want me to show you around?"

Leo looked less than impressed and was about make an unwanted complement when Traci butted in "I would love to have a tourer"

Andy showed them around and then got Leo a drink from the fridge. "Sorry buddy all I have is juice I haven't had a chance to shop yet."

Leo just shrugged his shoulders and went over to the table to drink his juice.

"Yeah I can see you have had very nutritious meal too." Traci smirked at her. Holding up the mixture of different left over take-away food containers that covered her fridge.

"Look I have been too busy to cook/shop, you're lucky I've hooked up my kettle that and the TV is the only thing I have unpacked, sorry" Andy smirked back.

"Well let's get this thing finished then. Where do you want to start?" Traci asked walking to the lounge room. Leo following close behind.

"I was thinking we could paint my room and while were waiting for that to dry maybe we could set up the spare room so I have an actual bed to sleep on tonight?" Andy said with a smile.

Leo spoke up. "Can I help" he looked between them with pleading eyes.

"Of course I need those strong muscles of yours to help me lift things." Andy smiled at him and he smiled back even wider.

Traci and Andy went to work on Andy's bedroom.

"So how are you really?" Traci asked as Leo left the room for the third time as he was bored.

"I dunno Trace; I mean it's silly really we were only together for what two weeks but together, together for 16 hours if that…"

"And yet you miss him" Traci asked with a small smile.

"It ridicules isn't it?" Andy asked trying not to smile.

"No, it's not I mean you and Sam have been dancing around each other and your feelings for each other for the past two years and then when you FINALLY admit your feelings for him and his taken away from you, talk about the worse timing ever!" Traci laughed along with Andy.

"I told Sam I hated time and space. Seriously I know I'm going to sound like the girls we tease but I miss him, I do, and I can't go 10 seconds without thinking about him and then when I not thinking about him I'm thinking about how long until I get to see him. Which is technically still thinking of him." Andy groaned "I'm the girl I said I would never become but I have."

"Hey you can't help how you fall in love. But I'm pretty sure Sam is the same thinking about you nonstop, technically he has for the past two years." Traci smirked.

Andy gave her I little push. "Shut up" Andy laughed.

"Oh please you know it's true. You have got to know he watches you, you're not that blind are you?" Traci asked seriously.

"Ok maybe I seen his glances or how he would keep his eyes on me when we talk for longer than needed, but I mean I couldn't do anything I was with Luke. Garr, why did I waste so much time? All that time I could have been with Sam"

"Yeah that's want we all were thinking but hey you guys weren't ready then, you guys know each other now both professionally and personally" Traci wiggled her eyebrows.

Andy chuckled "Really Traci, can you get your mind out of the gutter!"

"No but seriously, the timing is better now, I mean now you guys have chance at a real relationship instead of just a fling. Unless that's all you guys are? But I think I'm speaking on Sam's behave here when I say he wants more than just a onetime thing." Traci smiled as she spotted Leo coming back in to see if he was missing out on anything.

"I know this is a little more serious than a fling, I mean I'm in love with him Traci, I am and I don't care that it's too soon, but I guess I always have, I think but I didn't let it come through because I was scared of getting hurt, but I mean look how that turned out I went for the safe option thinking I wouldn't get hurt and then I did so screw the safe option I want have that fire and I want the passion, I want Sam."

Traci clapped "Wow, it's about bloody time, I'm so proud of you" Traci hugged Andy "Now all you have to do is tell Sam that and I will die I happy women" The girls both laughed.

* * *

><p>Leo helped every now and then but when he got bored he would go out to the lounge room and play with his toys he brought with him or watched the TV only going into the bedroom once or twice to ask if he could help again until he got bored and left. While Andy and Traci painted they continued to discussed Sam, work and how things with Jerry were etc. After about 2 ½ hour, they had finished the first coat of paint. They wondered back into the kitchen and ordered lunch and ate it.<p>

* * *

><p>At about 1 o'clock Jerry showed up with Oliver to pick up Leo. Jerry told the girls that they were off to go see Sam.<p>

Instantly Andy heart began to swell just by the mention of Sam's name, she felt the tears well up in her eyes she looked down at the ground trying to hold them back.

Oliver spoke up "Uh, is there anything, I mean any messages I need to pass along to anyone?" looking at Traci, even if the question was meant for Andy.

Traci look at Andy and Andy continued to look down at the floor then at her watch and mumbled "12 Days, 20 Hours, 33 Minutes, 40 Seconds"

All three adult looked at Andy with a smile on their faces. Traci and Jerry went to collect Leo and his things leaving Andy with Oliver.

When Oliver repeated "12 Days, 20 Hours, 33 Minutes, 40 Seconds. Right got it." With a chuckled

Andy smiled at Oliver and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Um just so you know I don't think Sammy will accept a hug let alone a kiss on the cheek from me, but, I'll try." Oliver chuckled along with Andy.

When Jerry and Traci along with Leo join them back in the foyer, Oliver spoke "So we will let you guys get back to it then, have fun let me know if you need any help Andy, you know I'm available to help." He smiled.

"Thank you, I will, you guys have fun." Andy walked over to Leo and kissed him and gave him a hug "I'll see you around little man ok" Leo nodded. Andy stood up and hugged and kissed Jerry on the cheek and did the same to Oliver.

The girls waved them off and then went back to work on the spare room and started on the second coat of Andy's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah thats chapter 2 hope it was ok I'm not completely sure of this chapter but whatever, let me know what you think or not :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you to everyone who has left comments, it makes me smile :) **

**So here is chapter 3 which is Sam POV, again not sure if I really like it but whatever. It is also shorter than the others, sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to a very annoying sound coming from his phone. At first he ignored it and the phone stoped so Sam rolled over and went back to sleep. Moments later the ringing began again. Sam groaned and rolled back over to the bedside table and pick up the phone and checked the caller I.D, it was Oliver.<p>

"Do you realise what time it is Shaw?" Sam said with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey Sammy sorry brother I thought you would be up it is 10 o'clock. What have you been doing to yourself? You're normally up by now?" Oliver replied with slight concern.

"I've be having trouble sleeping, my sleeping patterns are out of whack." Sam replied using his free hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Uh, what's been keeping you up buddy? Something on your mind? Having girl troubles?" Oliver asked with a chuckle.

"Funny Oliver, very funny. Is this the reason for your call that woke me up, because if so goodbye Oliver" Sam replied in a very pissed off voice

"Oh come on buddy wait, I'm kidding, seriously I called you to see what you're up to today, Jerry and I finish at 12 o'clock and we thought we might come over you know watch the game at 3 o'clock maybe a little poker?" Oliver asked trying to bait him.

"What you're sucking up now, wouldn't it just be easier to give me your money?" Sam replied knowing how cocky he sounded. While he rolled off the bed and walked to the kitchen and to make a coffee.

"Yeah, probably but hey then you wouldn't get to have human contact, come on you know you want to."

"Fine I guess you guys can come over to watch the game and I could use the extra money too." Sam replied smugly.

"Ok great. JerryLeoandI will be around about 2ish." Oliver quickly said

"Wait Jerry, you and Leo?" Sam questioned. While fixing his coffee.

"Yeah, uh, Nash is going over to McNally's today to help her with her apartment, Jerry said he would look after Leo tonight so he wouldn't get in the way of the girls. His, a good kid he won't annoy, promise."

Sam's heart stop when he heard McNally's name. "Ok fine whatever."

"Ok great I let Jerry know and he can let the girls know will be stopping by to pick up Leo." Oliver said he went to hang up the phone.

"Wait you're going to McNally's?" Sam questioned. Taking a slow sip of his coffee.

"Uh, yeah to pick Leo up didn't we just go over this, buddy you need to listen" Oliver laughed "Why buddy you, uh, want me to pass on a message?" Oliver asked with a more serious voice.

"Uh, no just um, make sure she is ok" Sam said sadden.

"You know she misses you to buddy?" Oliver tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sam said

"Ok well I'll see you in a little while." Oliver said hanging up the phone.

Sam finished his coffee and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Once Sam finished his shower, he drove over to the supermarket to pick up food and beer for the footypoker night and made sure to get soft drink for Leo.

By the time Sam got home again it was 12 o'clock. He unpacked the groceries, then having nothing better to do Sam set up the poker table. One that was done he walked over to the lounge and turned on the TV, after flipping through the channels Sam settled for a replay of a hockey game.

* * *

><p>At exactly 2 o'clock Sam heard the knock at the door, knowing full-well who it was Sam opened the door without asking who it was.<p>

"Sammy, brother" Oliver cheered. "You look like crap."

"Thanks brother, I feel the love" Sam said sounding unimpressed.

"OH! That reminds me, 12Days, 20Hours, 33 Minutes, 40Seconds, give or take" Oliver smiled at Sam as Sam looked at Oliver blankly obviously having no idea what he was going on about.

"McNally wanted me to pass that on but I think it's more likely 12Days, 19Hours, 14Minutes, 53Seconds then again my watch may be different to McNally's but do you get the point?" Oliver teased.

Sam chuckled, realising what Oliver was saying. "Ah right"

"Oh and she also wanted me to give you this…" Oliver stepped up the next step so he was directly in front of Sam so he could hug and kiss Sam on the cheek.

"Oliver want are you doing, keep it in your pants" Sam laughed as he pushed Oliver away.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger, ok I was just passing on what McNally asked me to do, I told her you wouldn't like the kiss" Oliver mumbled as he walked pass Sam into the kitchen

"Hey Sammy" Jerry said as he walked in giving him manly hug. "Uh I'll leave the kissing to McNally or Oliver apparently" Jerry Joked as he stepping away from him.

"I WAS JUST PASSING ON A MESSAGE!" Oliver yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that Ollie, you know you just wanted to kiss me" Sam joked.

"Hey buddy you must be Leo? I'm Sam." Sam introduced himself.

"Oh sorry my bad Leo this is Sam he works with me and your mum Sam this is Leo Traci's son." Jerry quickly introduced them.

"Are you Aunt Andy's friend to?" Leo looked up with a big smile.

"Uh yeah she is my um, friend" Sam smiled back to Leo

"Are you the same Sam that Aunt Andy told mummy she wants the fire and passion with?" Leo asked

Both Jerry and Sam stood there dumbfounded by the words that came out of the little boy's mouth, while Oliver walked out of the kitchen laughing "I'm glad McNally left that information for Leo to ask, because I'm pretty sure you would have hit me thinking I was hitting on you." Sam glared at Oliver then looked down at Leo still unaware of how to respond.

"Does that me you're her boyfriend?" Leo continued with the question "Does that mean you're my Uncle?" Leo smiled at a still very shocked Sam and Jerry.

"Ha I love this kid" Oliver chuckled.

Sam cleared his throat still unable to talk he turned to Jerry who then cleared his own throat "Uh buddy where did you hear that?" Jerry asked getting down to eye level with him.

"Today when Mummy and Aunt Andy were painting and mummy ask Aunt Andy what she wants and she said she does want safe, she wants fire, passion with Sam, but I don't think she has them cause she hasn't be to the shop she is really busy painting." Leo looked at Jerry.

"Did she say anything else buddy?" Sam bent down next to Jerry.

"Um mummy was really happy when she said that and when she said she loved him, but then I got bored and play Mario cart and I came second only because I rode over a banana. Do you have Mario cart?" Leo asked Sam.

Sam smile with his full dimples '_Andy loves me, about goddam time' _ "uh sorry buddy I haven't" Sam smiled softly.

"That's ok I'll just watch the game" Leo smiled at Sam and walked into the kitchen with Oliver.

Jerry and Sam stood up while Oliver walked over to them "Congrats brother you finally wore her down now you just have to wait 12Days, 19Hours, 9Minutes, 7Seconds to tell her and hear it from her in person." Oliver smiled while Sam tried to glare at Oliver but couldn't because he was too busy smiling he was complete Andy McNally loves him.

"Ok enough with the girl talk I came here to watch the game, so if you don't mind" Oliver gestured to the lounge room.

"Hey it isn't me, Sammy is the one in love man, I'm here for the money that I'm going to win from you guys." Jerry smirked at both men.

"Shut up" Sam glared at Jerry.

"Oh nice come back Sammy" Both men chuckled.

"Are we going to watch the game or not?" Sam groaned.

* * *

><p>The boys sat in front of the TV for the next three hours (as they both went into overtime) watching both games. Oliver and Jerry were constantly yelling at the screen and even Leo joined in. While Sam was lost in his thought's Andy <em>'she loves me I know that for sure now and apparently she wanted fire and passion both of which I feel when I around her' <em>Sam groaned, both men turn to look at him "Ok poker time." Jerry stated

"I'll order the pizza." Oliver volunteered.

By 9 o'clock Leo started to get bored all the good shows had finished according to him, so Jerry decided to call it a night. Meaning Oliver had to too as Jerry was his ride.

The guys said their goodbye, leaving Sam alone again with his thought's which went straight to Andy "God this women will be the death of me!" Sam walked to his bedroom and got ready for bed as he took of his watch he look at it and counted "12 Days, 11 Hours, 1 Minute, 58 Seconds" Sam smile as he climbed into bed having no doubt his dreams would be about Andy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that is chapter 3 hope it wasn't to bad, anyway next up chapter 4 will be their first day back :) <strong>

**So review, let me know what you think, good or bad I can take it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't work but anyway, here is Chapter 4 their first day back.**

**Again thank you for the lovely comments I feel the love :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Andy groan as her alarm started to blare at 6:30am wondering why it went off so early she never sets her alarm this early even went she had to work. She had gotten use to going to bed whenever and waking up on her own without an alarm so when her alarm went off this morning she was more than annoyed. Until she rolled out of bed looking at the calendar across from her bed with a large red circle around todays date then she remembered, today was the day she was going to see Sam for the first time in three very long weeks, that alone put her in a very good mood. She quickly got up and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later she was dressed and ready and headed out the door. She got to the station at 7:45am the earliest she has ever been apart from when she was doing the night shift. She headed straight to the women's locker room to get ready.

"Hey" Traci said surprising Andy in the locker room

"God Trace you scared me" Andy said with a hand on her chest.

"Sorry, your early, are you sick?" Traci joked

"Ha-Ha no I'm not sick I just wanted to be on time today. You know being my first day back after suspension and all" Andy said hoping she was convincing Traci but who was she kidding Traci saw right through her.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what it is, know you seeing Sam for the first time in three week wouldn't have anything to do with it would it?" Traci smile widely.

"Hadn't even thought about that" Andy tried to say calmly at the mention of Sam's name.

"Right. You know Sam is waiting for you outside the locker room." Traci smirked know that she would have to break her cool eventually.

"Really his he early to, are you going to go and give him a hard time to?" Andy smirked at Traci while finishing up getting ready.

"No I think Jerry or Oliver has already done that, now his just waiting for you" Traci smiled at Andy.

After about two minutes when Traci noticed that Andy was fully dressed and ready and was just standing there Traci finally said "What in the world are you waiting for? Go a get your man!" Traci smiled widely.

Andy just looked at her and matched Traci smile and chuckled. Then walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up with the sound of his alarm. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to have his morning coffee. Once he finished his coffee Sam made his way back to his room to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for work.<p>

Once his was ready he left to go to work, stopping on his way to get two coffees.

As Sam parked his car and got out and made his way to the barn he noticed Oliver with a giant grin on his face. "Buddy your back and you brought coffee you should have." Oliver went to grab the coffee.

"I didn't, but you already knew that" Sam chuckled.

"Ah I see how it is you get yourself a girlfriend and your buddies become obsolete." Oliver smirked.

"Nar man just trying to stay in the good books." Sam smiled.

"What my good books don't matter?"

"Ok fine I bring you one tomorrow it if makes you feel better."

"Nar just buy first round tonight at the penny that is if you make it. You know with all the catching up you and McNally have to do." Oliver chuckled while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam just glared at Oliver "Goodbye Oliver." Sam said as he walked passed him.

"You know I'm right buddy don't me mad." Oliver chuckled, shouting back at him as he walked off.

As Sam walked inside he nodded to some of the other officers who welcomed him back. As he turned the corner to the girls locker room he stopped outside and waited knowing the locker room would be to full to go in without getting in trouble.

Sam noticed Traci as she walked into the locker room "Office Swarek" Traci smile with a nod.

"Officer Nash" Sam smiled back.

As Sam waited for Andy he began to feel a sense of déjà vu as he remembered back to the last time he came to work with a coffee for Andy. He began to think about how he dealt with his feelings the last time, '_this is defiantly not going to be brushed off as 'it was what it was' this time, this time I'm not letting her go.'_ Sam thought to himself.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Andy slowly walk to him with a smile. Sam smiled back with his full dimples, making Andy what to jump him right there after three very long weeks they were finally in the same place and about to talk and touch each other.

"Hey" Sam was the first to speak.

"Hi, how are you feeling? How's your hand?" Andy asked unsure of what to do. She wanted to hug him and kiss him but knew she would get into trouble if they were court and still both had to have their meetings with Frank about their suspension.

Sam smiled feeling the same way about wanting to hug and kiss her. "I'm better now, the hands fine. Ah this is for you" Sam said handing Andy her coffee.

Andy smiled at the gesture "Thanks. So…"

Sam smiled knowing she had something on her mind but didn't know how to go about it. Sam stepped closer to Andy entering her personal space "McNally" Sam said seductively

"Sam" Andy replied looking into his eye.

"What are you doing to tonight?" Sam said looking from her eyes.

'Y_ou hopefully' _Andy though as she licked her lips causing Sam to look at them. "Nothing at the moment, Why?"

Sam looked up from Andy's lips and looked back into her eyes "Good, I was thinking that we should, ah go out get dinner, you know if you want to?" Sam said suddenly nervous.

Andy smiled. "As nice as that sounds…" She paused. Looking at Sam to see him looking somewhat nervous she continued "I was thinking maybe we could go to my place since you haven't seen it yet and I could cook us some dinner?" Andy smiled hopefully. Running her hand over his shoulder, slowly down his chest.

"I… Ah" Sam cleared his throat as she began to move her hand lower down his chest. "I like your idea better." Sam chuckled.

"Good, I thought you would. So I'll meet you at your truck after shift?" Andy asked still moving her hand up and down Sam's chest.

"McNally, you're going to get us in trouble if you don't stop that." Sam said looking at her hand on his chest.

"Stop what Sam you're the one who started it." Andy said seductively.

"McNally" Sam warned.

"Sam" Andy challenged.

Sam lent down and softly placed his lips on hers, he was slow at first not moving really. Until Andy put her hand around his neck and opened her mouth allowing Sam's tongue to enter slowly exploring her mouth, Sam placed his free arm around her waist. They both were getting lost in the kiss their first kiss in three very long weeks. They didn't even notice when Traci came up behind them and cleared her throat.

They pulled away half expecting it to be Oliver or Frank there. Andy blushed and Sam just stood there with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Ok lover boy I'm going to take my girl away now so I save both your jobs she will see you later." Traci smiled taking Andy's hand and pulling her away.

Andy looked over her shoulder and said "I'll see you tonight" she smiled.

"Yep" Sam chuckled as he walked into the men's locker room to change.

* * *

><p>At 8:30am Sam and Andy made their way into Frank's office for their meeting. They found out that they will both be on probation for 4 weeks, meaning they wouldn't be partnered together and any slip up and they would be out. Both Sam and Andy agreed to keep their personal relationship to a minimum while in uniform.<p>

Once in parade Frank assigned the partners Nash-Dias, Peck-Collins, McNally-Shaw and Swarek- Epstein.

Sam grubbed to Shaw on the way out to the cruiser "Great I get stuck with Epstein."

Over hearing this Andy walked passed him and whispered "I promise I'll make it up to you" with a wink and continued walk out to the cruiser.

"Ok so I guess you will be pay first round tomorrow night." Oliver grinned

Sam just smirked back and went to the cruiser to begin the very long day.

* * *

><p>8 hours later Sam pulled the cruiser into the barn. Sam eagerly got out of the car and began to walk quickly inside the barn with Dov on his tail still continuing the conversation he was having with Sam well actually Dov was just talking because Sam wasn't listening nor was he answering.<p>

Sam turned around and said "Epstein, zip it!"

"Yes sir" Epstein said as they continued to walk to the locker room in silence.

Once in the locker room Sam quickly had a shower and got dressed putting a small amount of cologne on grabbing his leather jacket and bag and headed for the women's locker room.

As Sam walked out he quickly court Gale leaving the women's locker room.

"Hey Peck is McNally in there?" he asked pointing to the door.

"Nope, she's not she left like 5 minutes ago. So much for your big night hey? I guess I'll see you at the penny then, maybe she went there." Gale smirked as she walked past him.

Sam look up to the roof and huff thinking to himself '_three weeks, three very long weeks without Andy and now she has gone home great.'_ Sam looked down at the floor and began walking out to his truck.

Sam was mumbling to himself as he walked out kicking the rock, Sam didn't look up until he was standing in front of his truck that's when he noticed Andy softly leaning on the truck with a smile on her face. "Hey"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was chapter 4, sorry if it didn't live up to peoples expectations, but hey if you guys have ideas for me I'd love to hear them :)<strong>

**So go on hit that review button I know you want to ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with their first day back. Anyway this is chapter 5 and yes the rating has changed to M, but I haven't gone into explicit detail yet but I changed it just incase :) **

**So thank you again for the reviews :) **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sam smiled back "Hey"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Andy joked.

Sam chuckled "No, I, uh, I thought you went home" Sam said softly.

"Why would you think that?" Andy asked with the smile slowly fading.

"Peck said you left" Sam said slowly making his way closer to Andy.

"I've been here the whole time." Andy replied with sincerity in her voice. "And beside you're my ride home so…"Andy grinned.

Sam chuckled. Shaking his head "Get in McNally" Sam unlocked and opened her door and then walked around to his side and got in.

At first it was silence in the truck apart from the low voices coming from the radio. Not surprisingly Andy was the first to break the silence.

"So what did you get up to on the suspension?" Andy asked.

'_Thought about you, missed you, you know same old, same old.' _Sam thought to himself "Ah, not much I went to St Catharine's to see Sarah and I mean Jerry and Oliver came over a couple of times for poker or watch a hockey game."

"How did Sarah react to your, ah, hand and other injuries?" Andy asked nervously.

"She was just glad I was alive she said, she was only annoyed I didn't bring you to meet her." Sam smiled looking over to her.

Andy blushed, thinking about meeting Sam's family. The truth was she couldn't wait; she wanted to know everything about Sam and his family.

"She made me promise next time to bring you or she'd hurt me. I'm not scared of much but she scares the crap out of me." Sam smiled.

Andy laughed "Sam Swarek is afraid of a girl wow…"

"Hey" Sam interrupted "Ok I'm not scared of her but she is serious when she says she will hurt me." Sam said seriously.

Andy just continued to laugh. When she stopped she turned to Sam "Don't worry she won't hurt you, I'll protect you." Andy winked and then began to laugh with Sam joining in.

Andy hadn't even realised they pulled up in the front of her house. Until Sam turned off the engine and turned to Andy. Sam picked up Andy's hand; Andy looked over to Sam and smiled.

"So, are we going inside?" Sam asked with a full dimpled smile.

Andy chuckled "Only because you used those dimples." Then she winked and opened her door, leaving Sam sitting there staring out at her. When she came around to his side of the door she opened it and asked "Are you coming in or are you just going to sit there and stair?" she smile as she began to walked off.

Sam didn't need to be asked twice he quickly got out of his truck and grab his bag, locking his truck he jogged quickly to catch up to Andy, grabbing her waist she turned around. Sam put his good hand on her cheek and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and slowly lent down and kissed her. Sam could feel Andy smiling so he took the kiss deeper. When Sam pulled away he was still cupping her face so he could look into her eyes as he slowly rubbed his thumb along her now swollen lips.

"How the hell did I last three weeks without doing that?" Sam smiled with the full dimples.

"I know it must have been hard not to us those dimples for three weeks." Andy smiled back.

Sam pressed his tongue to the side of his mouth and smirked "Funny, you're funny." Leaning back down to kiss her again.

Andy giggled while Sam kissed her "I know I am" Andy pulled away. "So can I show you my new place or do you want to stand here and freeze to death" Andy smiled up at Sam

"I know a couple of ways to keep you warm." Sam said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Andy asked licking her lips.

"hmm" Sam nodded his head, leading in for another kiss.

Andy however pulled away before he could kiss her and began to walk backwards to the door "So do I, it's called a heater or a blanket, both of which are inside" Andy giggled as she turned around to get her keys to open her door.

Sam for the second time tonight jogged to Andy and grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. "You're a tease you know that?" Sam growled. While he licked and sucked her pulse point on her neck.

"This coming from the guy who is currently distracting me, so I'm unable to open the door." Andy laughed.

"I… ah didn't know I had this effect on you." Sam whispered seductively in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Note to self to get McNally to stop talking whisper something seductive in her ear" He continued whisper.

Andy smiled to herself and elbowed Sam softly in the ribs so she was able to open the door. "Shut up" she laughed.

"Ah-ah that's not the way you make me stop talking. I could tell you but it would cost you. " Sam smirked.

"That's ok I don't need to know because you hardly ever talk." Andy smiled

Sam stood there speechless while pointing his tongue in his cheek.

"See it worked, you stopped talking" Andy giggled.

Finally feeling defeated Sam asked "Are you going to show me around?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders "I don't know are you going to behave?" moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam thought about it "I can't promise anything." Sam smiled and leaned in and kissed her. When he moved back she looked at him and she said "Don't worry I won't hold it against you." As she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Andy pulled away grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him towards the lounge room. "So this is the lounge room" She said spinning around to face Sam and smiled "To your left is the kitchen" she continued to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked opening the fridge.

"Beer if you have any?" Sam smiled back.

Andy pulled two beers out opening them and handing on to Sam smiling.

"Thanks, shell we continue?" He asked.

"Yep through here is the hallway" she said pointing walking back into the lounge room. First on her left was the spare room "This is the spare room" she opened the door letting him look into the room.

"It's nice." Sam stated with a smiled.

"Thanks" walking back out she continued to the next door "This is the bathroom"

"It's huge! I guess that's the perks of being an old toilet factory" Sam smiled with his dimples.

"HA! Your funny." Andy laughed as she softly shoved Sam.

"I know I am and that was all me no joke book." Sam chuckled.

"Well, I happen to love this bathroom, the shower is amazing." Andy smiled back.

Sam lent in to whisper "I'll take your word for it." He said seductively.

Andy cleared her throat. Suddenly she was nervous for the first time since this morning "Um… the ah…my bedroom…" She fumbled as she pointed to the next door.

Sam smirked. Andy hit him playfully "Not what I meant. I meant you haven't seen my bedroom… I mean… look it's the last place on the tour and then we can eat." She laughed continuing to walk passed a smug Sam and opened the door and walked in.

Sam walked in "It's very you McNally" Sam turned and smiled at her then continued to look around he taking more in this time than any of the other rooms because this was Andy's bedroom, he looked at the pictures that were on her dresser one of her and her father, and one with all the rookies. Then Sam walked over to the bedside table and picked up the frame and smiled it was a picture of Andy and him at the penny from a couple of months ago, Andy had her arm around him and Sam was smiling for once.

"Um Traci took that, I… um… I hope you don't mind?" Andy said nervously

"I love it." Sam said turning to smile at her then putting the picture back down.

"Apparently it's like and Luna eclipse" Andy smiled and walked over to Sam, both putting their beers on the bedside table.

Andy then putting her arms around his neck.

"What is?" Sam asked putting his arms around Andy's waist pulling her closer with a smile.

"A photo of you smiling." She smirked.

Sam chuckled. "Well there is a reason I'm smiling." Sam brushed a piece of hair behind Andy's ear.

"Really and what would that be?" Andy questioned.

Sam lent in close enough and simply said "You" and then kissed Andy slowly.

The kiss quickly became very heated, Andy step in closer to allow Sam more access and Sam took it by gently nibbling on Andy's bottom lip which Andy responded with a soft moan. Sam was very pleased with himself knowing what he does to her. Andy opened her mouth to let Sam slip his tongue in, to softly explore her mouth. Soon enough they were both battling for dominance as Andy's hand reached the hem of Sam shirt and put her hands under his shirt running her nails softly up Sam stomach to his pecks and then slowly down again making Sam groan. Andy giggled and pulled away still holding the bottom of his shirt; she pulled the shirt up and over his head.

They both stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. "I've missed you" Sam smiled.

Andy nodded with a smile. "I've missed you too" Andy reached up putting her arms around Sam's neck she kissed his lips softly "Three weeks was way too long"

Sam nodded "Your telling me, I do have to thank you but I was trying to keep myself busy you know keeping myself occupied, but you had to tell Oliver how many days left" Sam smirked "Oliver really? And you kissed him?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

Andy chuckled "Did you enjoy kissing Oliver?" Retuning the eyebrow.

"It was on the cheek, thank you" Sam smiled.

"I was going to say because I did only kiss him on the cheek" Andy smiled back "And, I wasn't counting down the days to I see you. I was counting down the days until I was back at work" Andy said looking more serious.

Sam raised his eyebrow again "Oh really? So uh the circle and my name on your calendar over there on today's date that's you not counting down the days until you see me?" Sam smirked.

Andy laughed. "Ok maybe I was counting, it that so bad?" Andy asked a little nervous.

Sam shook his head "Defiantly not" Sam smiled and lent down to kiss her again with as much hunger and need as the kiss before. Andy removed her hands from Sam's neck and slowly down his chest again and began unbuttoning her own shirt.

Sam noticing what Andy was doing removed his lips from hers and looked into her eyes. Andy gave him a small smile, and that was all the permission he needed, Sam took over undoing the rest of the buttons and slowly slipped the top down Andy's arms softly brushing against her skin sending shivers throughout her whole body. Then discarding her shirt somewhere behind them.

Again both stopping and shared into each other's eyes, Sam lent back in and kissed her then slowly move from her lips to her jaw then her cheek, to her pulse point and sucked it. Sam received another soft moan from Andy. Sam continued down her neck, to her chest. Sam brushed his lips over Andy's heart, it was a simple gesture but with a lot of meaning. "Sam" Andy whispered.

Sam returned his lips to hers kissing her slowly but deeply. Sam then slowly stepped forward forcing Andy to step backwards until she reached the edge of the bed, then Sam gently lowered her on her back. Andy shifted back to the middle of the bed to make room for Sam.

Sam rested next to Andy still kissing her then Sam moved down her jaw again, down her neck to her pulse sucking and nibbling '_yep defiantly going to be a mark tomorrow'_ Andy though to herself but didn't care.

Sam continued down her throat, to her chest. Andy half sat up to allow Sam to unhook her bra. Once off, Sam resumed his place on her chest now slowly paying attention to her breast, cause Andy to moan his name.

Sam smirked and then left her breast and continued down her stomach to her navel, the he kissed her hip bone while he undid her button on her jeans and then the zip, which caused Andy to rock her hips forward.

Andy couldn't help but bite her bottom lip, one simple touch from Sam and she was weak at the knees, now he was teasing her.

Sam slowly pulled her jeans off her and threw them near the other discarded clothing. He then began kissing her leg beginning at her ankle making his way back to her. He kissed the inside of her thigh making Andy buckle her hips again but Sam continued up to her navel, stomach, chest, neck, then to her ear nibbling on it. Causing Andy to moan his name again.

"You're a tease" Andy spoke her voice shaky and barely a whisper. Then Andy having enough leverage she flip them over now Sam was on his back and Andy was straddling him lap.

Sam chuckled. "Let see if you like it, time for a taste of your own medicine Officer Swarek." Andy smirked. Leaning down to kissing eagerly and deeply. She then kissed his jaw, then she to found his pulse point and suck, licked and nibbled on it, causing Sam to groan. Andy smirked whilst still continuing she then moved down his neck to his chest, to his navel. Andy then placed kisses all along Sam's waist band of his jeans, while undoing his button and then with a little more pressure than needed Andy unzipped his zipper, causing Sam to buckle his hips to Andy.

Andy continued to take off his pants, she too threw them with the other discarded clothing, and then she began kissing Sam's leg starting at his ankle making her way up his leg kissing and nibbling the inside of his thigh, making Sam groan just like Andy did.

Andy continued to back up his chest, neck then at his ear she took his lobe into her mouth and sucked on it as well as nibbled on it, causing Sam to groan her name.

She then whispers "It's not nice being teased is it?"

Sam groans again, and then he puts his hands behind her knees and flips her back onto her back. Causing Andy to giggle.

"Sam you're teasing." She giggled again as Sam moves his hand gently up and down her rib cage tickling her, while kissing her neck.

"Sam" She whispers almost coming of as a moan.

Sam looked up into her eyes "I told you I hate time and space. And there is defiantly too much space in between us." She giggled again as Sam kissed her passionately.

Andy moved her hands done his chest to his stomach to the waist band of his boxes and tugged. "Now who's teasing" Sam says breathlessly.

"I not teasing, I want them off. Get. Them. Off. NOW!" Andy demanded.

Sam did as he was told, taking them off throwing then somewhere over his head. While Andy took off her own panties.

Sam crawled back on top off her this time carefully placing himself in between her legs. They looked into each other eyes, both not needing to say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Again it you guys have any ideas for future chapters, people I'm open to suggestions :)**

**So that review button looks lonely chick it to see what happens ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is chapter 6 yes it is a little short, but I promise next chapter will make you for it :) **

**Has anyone seen the new Rookie Blue promo pic? Have they noticed Traci is not in uniform but wearing what looks like a detective get up? Interesting...**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews again.**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Sam rolled onto his back pulling Andy to his chest. "I hope I'm the only one that got that tour" Sam chuckled.

Andy shoved Sam's chest "Shut up" She laughed "I was giving you a tour when you attacked me!" Andy defended.

"I didn't attack you! Thank you, I kissed you. You're the one that went wild." Sam chuckled.

Andy sat up slapping his chest "I did not! You kissed me then threw me on the bed and tormented me!" Andy tried to sound a bit angry but couldn't help but giggle.

"Three weeks Andy" Sam said pulling her down of a deep kiss "Three very long weeks without kissing you, without touching you, without teasing you. Do you know how good you feel, how amazingly seductive your smell is." Sam questioned.

Andy thanked the heavens that the light was off so Sam was unable to see the blush creep up her neck to her cheeks.

Sam rolled over slightly on top of Andy "So forgive me for attacking you, I mean I'm only human" Sam smiled with his signature dimples.

Andy couldn't help but laugh "Well it's your loss really, I was going to cook you dinner but now we will have to order in because otherwise we would eat until midnight."

"Totally worth it" they both chuckled. Sam lent down to kiss her again. Quickly the kiss became heated.

Andy placed her hands on Sam's shoulders have gently shoved him back. "Steady there Swarek, I need food before we do that again." She laughed as she rolled out from under him. Andy walked over to the pile of discarded clothing picking up Sam t-shirt and throwing it over her head.

Sam smiled, watching Andy put on his shirt, god she is going to kill him. "So want am I supposed to wear? Your bra?" Sam chuckled sitting up.

"What?" Andy asked turning around to look at a very amused Sam.

"You're wearing my only shirt, what am I going to wear?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could say nothing but I'm not a tease, unlike some." Andy smiled picking up Sam boxes.

Sam got up and started to walk slowly over to Andy "HA! You're the biggest tease on two very, very sexy legs." Sam smiled leaning into kiss her. However Andy pulled away, using the hand with Sam's boxes in, she pushed his chest and she said "Put them on" and then she strutted out the bedroom swinging her hips as she walked out know full well Sam would be watching her leave.

"Tease!" Sam shouted. He heard her laughing down the hall way. Sam shook his head and quickly pulling on his boxes jogging after Andy who was already in the kitchen.

Sam put his arms around Andy's waist, he moved her hair out of the way and then he began to kiss her neck. "Sam" Andy laughed.

"Mm-hmm" Sam mumbled against her neck.

Andy laughed again, "Sam, I need to eat first"

Sam huffed as he took a step away from her. "Fine what are we having?"

"What do you want? Pizza or Chinese?" Andy asked turning around putting her arms around Sam's waist.

"Pizzas good, unless you want Chinese?" Sam asked softly brushing his hand across her cheek.

"Pizza it is, I'll go call…" Andy went to move out of Sam's embrace, but Sam stopped her and pulling her in for a long heavy kiss.

"Sam seriously, I. Need. Food!" Andy giggled as she move away, walking to the phone.

"Hey I'm just giving what you wanted." Sam smirked.

"Really? And what would that be?" Andy stopped and turned around to Sam with an eyebrow raised.

"Fire and Passion" Sam stood there smiling his trademark dimples.

Andy let out a soft gasp and just stood there, looking as white as a ghost '_who told him, I'm going to kill Traci!' _"Where? Who? Who told you that?" Andy stuttered.

"An informant of mine, who loves to play Mario cart." Sam chuckled as he walked over to a still very stunned Andy.

"Leo?" Andy asked confused.

Sam reached Andy and put his arms around her waist still smiling "Apparently, he overheard you and Traci talking and you told her you were done playing it safe and that you wanted fire and passion with me." Sam smiled raising an eyebrow.

"I… he… I…" Andy was cut off by Sam's putting a finger on her lips.

"Andy, I want that to, in fact I feel all of that when I'm around you, when we touch, when we kiss. Andy I have felt that from the first day I met you, when you tackled me and tried to kiss me in that ally. Ever since then I have done nothing but think about you.

"I didn't try and kiss you!" Andy stated.

Sam chuckled and lent down and softly kissed Andy, this kiss was different from the other kisses they shared. This one had the passion, it had the fire. They both were smiling, both for the first time in three week feeling complete.

When they finally came up for air, they looked into each other's eyes. Sam was the first to speak. "How much do you want to run right now?" Sam smirked.

Andy chuckled "Not even a little bit. But I do want food, so…" Andy smiled pointing to the phone.

Sam chuckled "I wouldn't want to keep you from your food now would I?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Not if you ever want another tour!" Andy giggled. Then stepped out of Sam's embrace and walked over to the phone and ordered the pizza. While Sam got a couple of beers from the fridge for the two of them and then made his way into the living room and turned on the TV.

Andy walked in to the living room with a smile on her face as she noticed Sam making herself comfortable in front of the TV. "Pizza should be here in 30 minutes or so" Andy said as she walked over to where Sam was sitting, and sat next to him.

Sam moved his arm to rest it on the back of the longue while Andy made herself comfortable, Andy rest her head on Sam's chest and Sam brought his arm down to Andy and pulled her closer to him. "Hmmm, what are we going to do until then?" Sam smiled with a cocky grin.

"Hmm, I think we can think of something" Andy smiled, as she boosted herself up to straddle his hips. Leaning in to kiss him, Andy brushed her tongue against Sam's bottom lips; Sam chuckled and opened his month slightly to allow Andy's tongue to entre. Andy smirked as she rolled her hips into Sam suggestively, causing Sam to groan.

"I thought you wanted to eat first before we do this again?" Sam mumbled against Andy's lips.

Andy pulled away looking into his eyes "I did order two pizza's so I think I should work up a bigger appetite" She smirked. "And you know it has been three weeks, so, but I can control myself, I mean if I wore you out old man."

"You're funny, very funny." Sam smiled. As he pulled Andy in for another kiss.

"I know I am." Andy said as she pulled away from the kiss to smile at him.

Sam flipped Andy over so that Sam was now on top of her causing Andy to let out a screechy giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 6, I hope you guys liked it, like I said next chapter will be longer I promise :)<strong>

**Even if it was a short chapter, I'd love to hear what you think and any hint or suggestion you may have :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so as promised this chapter is longer and so is the next chapter :) **

**Hope you guys like it :)**

**and as always Thank you for the reviews!**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Sam squinted at the soft sun light snicking through the blinds of Andy's bedroom, when his eyes finally adjusted to the light he looked down at the beautiful warm body next to him and a huge dimpled grin on his face formed.

He laid there for a few more minutes until he couldn't take it anymore, he began to soft brush his fingertips up and down Andy's arm. Andy began to move and rolled off of Sam, so she was now laying on her back.

Sam took this opportunity to place small kisses on her cheek, to her neck where he softly nibbled at her pulse point, causing a soft moan from Andy. Sam knew now she was awake but continued, down to her chest, where he began to slowly move the sheet down revealing her breast.

At this Andy slowly opened her eyes and pulling the sheet back up and mumbled "Sam, sleep, I need sleep, it's really good and I need it."

Sam chuckled and pulled himself up so his lips were hovering over Andy's lips, he then kisses them and first he received no response but continued until Andy was forced to reply. Andy moved her hand around Sam's neck pulling him closer to her and began nibbling on his bottom lip.

Sam's hand moved up Andy's side, where Sam's thumb softly grazed Andy's left breast. That caused Andy to moan a soft whisper of his name.

Sam removed his lips away from Andy's and placed them on her jaw, softly nibbling his way down to her pulse point causing Andy to gasp. He continued nibbling on Andy's pulse point and slowly moved his hand that was playing with Andy's left breast and slowly moved it down her abdomen to her hip where he drew small circles.

"Sam" Andy whispered, it wasn't a moan she actually wanted his attention.

Sam removed his lips from her pulse point and looked up to a smiling Andy. He lent down and kissed her again, then moved back so he could look into her eyes. "Good Morning" Sam said with a smile.

"It was until I was woken up!" Andy tried to be serious, but who was she kidding she didn't care she could be woken up like that for the rest of her life.

"Oh ok, go back to sleep then, I'll find something else to keep me busy, maybe I'll go home, you know since…" Sam pause at Andy's facial expression.

"I would pick your next few words carefully Officer Swarek if you know what's good for you" Andy said with her eye brow raised and a smirk on her lips.

Sam smiled "Or what you'll spank me?" Sam challenged, with a cocky grin on his face.

Andy scoffed with a smirk on her face, while pushing Sam off her and rolling out of bed.

Sam looked stunned "I was kidding. Where are you going?" Sam questioned.

"I'm going to take a shower, and leave you to your fantasies." Andy smiled as she continued to the door.

Sam quickly jumped out of bed and ran after Andy. When he got to her she jumped with a scream. He started kissing her neck.

"Saa-am, I need a shower." Andy giggled.

"Would you like so company?" Sam mumbled against her neck.

"Hmmm, I could be persuaded" Andy laughed.

"Is that so?" Sam asked as he spun her around to face him, he lent in and kissed her deeply.

Andy giggled as Sam forced her to step backwards towards the bathroom door, Sam pushed Andy against the door while trying to open it. When he finally got it open they stubbled to the shower, their lips never parting as they got into the shower and turned the water on.

* * *

><p>"Andy come on, we're going to be late!" Sam yelled from the front door.<p>

Andy quickly grabbed her bag and coat as she hurried to the door "Hey it's your fault you're the one who insisted on sharing a shower" She scowled at Sam.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Sam smirked back.

"Yeah well I can barely walk so you better hope I don't have to chase down any bad guys today!" Andy stated, as she walked over to Sam.

"Well you're the one who wanted round two once we were out of the shower." Sam chuckled as he held his hand out to take Andy's bag from her.

Andy glared at him "Well you didn't stop me; I was trying to wear you out so you couldn't walk."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Andy "McNally, you should know when we have sex I don't get worn out" He smirked as he lent in to Andy kissing her.

"I'm going to make it my mission to wear you out, even if it kills me, just so I can wipe that smug grin off your face" Andy said as she walked out the door putting on her coat and headed to Sam's truck.

Sam followed her down to the truck throwing the bags in the back. "Promise? We still have to christen the rest of the house and my house, the station. But I bet I can wear you out before you wear me out" Sam Smiled widely, cocking his eyebrow up as he got in the truck.

"Ass" Andy mumbled under her breath as she hoped in the truck.

* * *

><p>"Hey what's wrong with you" Traci smirked.<p>

"Nothing, why?" Andy replied

"You're limping" Traci stated

"No I'm not"

"What too much sexy time with Swarek, is he making you weak at the knees?" Traci laughed.

Andy shoved her softly, giggling a "Shut up"

"Still heavenly?" They both giggled. As they got up and walked to the door to exit the locker room.

"Definitely" Andy nodded, still laughing.

"So are you going to the penny tonight or is it more sexy time with Sam?" Traci grinned while nudged Andy lightly.

"Traci!" Andy grinned while nudging back.

"Both" Sam said with his full dimple smile, as he come up behind them. Causing them both to jump.

The girls both froze as Sam continued in the parade room with a big grin on his face.

Traci started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Andy asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Your face, your bright red" Traci continued to laugh.

Andy just glared at Traci as they walked into the parade room. Andy noticed Sam sitting on the back table with Oliver talking he was still wear the biggest grin on his face. He looked up to catch Andy watching him and he winked at her causing her face to redden even more.

Andy continued to the front of the room to sit next to Traci. Where Frank began call assignments "Patrol assignments are as followed Peck/ Epstein, Diaz/Collins, Shaw/Swarek. Nash/McNally desk. Serve, Protect and keep your eye on the prize."

"I'll meet you at the cruiser buddy" Sam said patting Oliver on the back.

"Don't be too long, we got bad guys to catch, Sammy" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just getting a coffee keep your pants on."

"Yeah you too brother, you too" Oliver chuckled. As he walked away.

Traci noticed Sam waiting at the door and quickly said "I'm going to go get a coffee you want one?"

"Uh I can come with you." Andy looked at her. Just as Sam grabbed her arm.

"McNally, a minute" Sam said using his T.O pissed off voice.

Andy looked over at Traci with a 'help me' look and Traci just shrugged.

As Sam led Andy into viewing room 1, all Andy was thinking was what the hell did she do wrong?

Sam pulled her into the room and closed the door and locked it as he pushed her up against the door, and began to kiss her deeply. He moved from her lips to her pulse point where he nibbled and sucked it.

Andy began to giggle "Sam?"

He continued. "Sam?" Andy said in a more serious tone.

Sam reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Hmm?"

"We're at work" she said with a small smile.

"I told you we have to christen to station, I thought we could start right now" he said with a cheeky grin.

Andy scoffed "Uh no, Oliver is waiting for you and Traci is waiting for me, and we're on probation, do you really want to give Frank a reason to fire us?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

Sam gave a little fake pout "It would be totally worth it but!"

Andy chuckled "True, but let's just leave the christening stuff at home."

Sam pouted again.

Andy patted his cheek like a child. "Maybe if you're good we could fool around a bit at the penny" Andy smirked giving Sam a quick peck on the lips before she pushed Sam off her and turned to open the door leaving Sam standing there stunned.

Andy walked over to the front desk where Traci was.

"Everything ok, he didn't look too happy." Traci asked concerned

"Yeah, no everything's fine, he just wanted to make sure we're clean about keeping things professional." Andy smiled.

Traci laughed "Yeah, I'm sure you had a lot of time to talk with the looks of that hickey starting to develop there" Traci pointed to the spot Sam had focused on.

Andy quickly held her hand to the spot and began to turn red.

Traci laughed "You need to tell Sam to make his mark a little low where you can cover it with clothing"

Andy started to shake her head while smiling "Shut up"

* * *

><p>When Sam finally got over his shock he walked out of the viewing room to the cruiser where Oliver was sitting on the bonnet of the cruiser kicking the stones on the ground.<p>

"Let's go buddy." Sam smiled as he tossed the keys to Oliver.

"You know you could of a least gotten yourself a coffee to try and cover your tracks, now you're just asking to be tormented buddy."

"Shut up and get in the car"

"So since you didn't get your coffee you want to grab one while we wait for the bad guys to wake up?" Oliver asked Sam as they got in the car.

Sam just chuckled. "You should be a detective"

"Nar, too much paper work" Oliver smiled.

"Hmmm"

"So where was you choice of groping…" Sam raised his eyebrow at Oliver "ah that came out wrong, I meant where did… you" Oliver studded

"Keep going Ollie, the more you talk to bigger the hole you have to pull yourself out of" Sam chuckled.

"_1505, we have a report of a B&E at Queen and Logan are you 10-8?"_

Sam picked up the radio "1505 responding, E.T.A 3 minutes"

"Guess they're up early today" Sam smirked at Oliver.

"Yeah good thing you already had your coffee this morning them" Oliver smirked back.

* * *

><p>After responding to the false B&amp;E report the boys headed over to their favourite diner to grab breakfast.<p>

While they ordered/ eat Oliver continued to question Sam about him and Andy.

Sam put out his phone having stopped listening to Oliver about two questions ago and began typing a message to Andy.

* * *

><p>Andy heard her phone 'ding' and smiled when she read<p>

'_**I miss you' **_

Traci looked over Andy's shoulder as she open the new text message from Sam "Is lover boy texting you already, wow, did picture Swarek for the clingy type" Traci laughed.

Andy laughed to but shock her head.

'_**Naw, you miss me all ready, I think you've gone soft Officer Swarek ;P At least your out on patrol I'm stuck behind a desk the only good thing is I'm with Traci'**_

Sam scoffed as he opened up the new text message from Andy and read it, he then quickly typed back.

'_**I have NOT gone soft thank you very much and I can prove it if only you'd let me ;P No you have the better end of the deal. I have to put up with Oliver asking, NO, integrating me about us.'**_

"Seriously Sammy, you can't go 5 minutes without talking or texting her? What happen to you man?" Oliver chuckled.

"Hey! Nothing happened I was just asking her how desk duty is that's all, besides I needed a break from the integration you're conducting." Sam simply stated.

'_**Keep it in your pants Swarek, you can prove it later ;) yeah well Traci is doing the exact same thanks to you, I have a hickey just below my ear. Traci said you need to mark me low where I can cover them with clothing!' **_

'_**Then stop teasing! And I'll go as low as you want baby, you just say the word ;)'**_

Andy began to blush reading the text from Sam. Traci looked over her shoulder to read the text as well "Kinky" Traci laughed.

Andy laughed as she sent the next message.

'_**SAM! Mind out of the gutter! They were Traci's words not mine so. You still have 6 hours left of work so behave!'**_

Andy continued with her paper work after sending Sam the text message.

When she heard her phone 'ding' again she picked it up and looked at it with a sly smile on her face.

'_**Hey, you started it so don't SAM me. If only we were riding together today I wouldn't have to fantasize about it I could actually do it'**_

Oliver stood up and looked over the table to try and get a look at what Sam was texting Andy but as he lent over Sam pulled his photo back to his chest.

"What are you twelve?" Sam asked with his eyebrow raised.

"What are you in high school, forever texting your girlfriend and giggling like a little school girl." Oliver retorted.

"Whatever, I have not been giggling!"

"No, but I give it a couple of minutes, you look like you will be.

'_**Ok, no we have rules remember? Anyway I'm going back to work now and leaving you to your fantasies, I'll talk to you later x'**_

Sam smiled at the message and started to reply.

'_**Ok fine, fine I'll behave but I did txt for a reason, I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch together?' **_

When Andy received the message she smiled. And quickly replied.

'_**Yeah, ok that sounds good, my break is at 1 o'clock so I'll see you then? x'**_

Sam smiled and replied.

'**Ok, I'll be there at 1 o'clock xx'**

"See that right there" Oliver said pointing to Sam's smile on his face.

"What, I'm not allowed to smile" Sam questioned.

"Sam Swarek does not smile. At least the Sam I knew."

"Maybe I didn't have anything to smile about." Sam challenged.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Oliver almost yelled.

"What?" Sam asked kind of concerned.

"You're whipped!" Oliver chuckled.

Sam just glared at Oliver.

Oliver held his hand up slightly and pretended to crack a whip while making the sound as he did it. "Face it my friend, you're whipped!" Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Shut up" Sam growled

"Hey I didn't say there was anything wrong with being whipped. Hey I have been for the past 14 years. I'm just glad you found someone."

Sam just sat there and smiled.

* * *

><p>When 1 o'clock rolled around, Sam was standing at the front desk waiting for Andy<p>

"Hey" Andy smiled as she walked to where Sam was standing.

"Hey" Sam smiled back.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked.

"Yep" Sam said as he place his hand on the small of her back to lead her out the door.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Andy turned to ask Sam

"I thought we could go to the café down the block, unless you have somewhere else in mind?"

"No the café is fine, I just thought you were going to suggest your place" Andy smirked.

Sam stopped walking and turned and looked at Andy with stunned look on his face "Who are you and what have you done with the real Andy McNally?" Sam chuckled.

Andy chuckled "What? I just thought with the messages you were sending this morning, that you had a little extra planed for lunch" Andy smiled.

"Well, ah if I got your hopes up I guess we could um swing by my place" Sam said as he put his arms around Andy's and lent in to kiss her passionately.

When they pull away Andy said "Really?"

"Hmm" Sam nodded and kissed her again.

Andy pulled out of the embrace and started to walk towards the café.

"Where, where are you going?" Sam asked confused.

"To lunch, I'm hungry. Why where did you think we were going?" Andy asked with a smirk and her eyebrow raised.

"We, I thought, you said." Sam stuttered

Andy began to laugh.

"You're a tease." Sam huffed as he walked next to her to go to the café

Andy turned to put her arms around Sam's neck "Yeah but you love me anyway" She said as she gently patted his cheek. Before she realised that she had used the L word and went to take it back Sam replied.

"That I do McNally, that I do." Sam smiled back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 7 I hope you liked it, some of you may think it was to soon for the three little words, for that I'm sorry but it felt right to me Lol. <strong>

**Anyways next chapter is well you will have to wait and see that chapter is also quiet long but I'm not gving anything else away :) **

**Let me know what you thought :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I do a****pologize for the delay I have had a bit of writers block so for that I am Sorry, however because of the delay I this chapter it again longer that normal AND it is now M so I hope you enjoy :) **

**OMG ! HAS EVERYONE HEARD ROOKIE BLUE IS BACK MAY 24TH AT 10PM!**

**Anyway as always thank you of the kind reveiws :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( Or Ben Bass's ass for that matter ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"So how was lunch with Swarek?" Traci asked with a suggestive smile.

"It was good" Andy smiled.

"Hmm I bet it was" Traci smiled.

Andy nodded slowly. Traci just sat there with her eyebrow raised with a look at said 'I know there's more to the story'.

"Sam told me he loved me" Andy blurted out.

"HE WHAT?" Traci yelled.

Andy giggled "Yep, he said he loved me"

"Ohmygod, what did you say?" Traci asked completely stopping everything she was doing.

"Well actually I said to him that he loved me and he said I do"

"Wait, start from the beginning, honey you lost me." Traci laughed.

Andy chuckled "Ok so long story short I was teasing him and he said I was a tease and I said yes but you love me anyway and he said that I do."

"Ohmygod, so what did you say.

Andy looked down at the paperwork and started to flip through it "I um"

"Andy please tell me you said it back?" Traci asked looking right at Andy.

Andy looked down from Traci.

"Andy, what are you doing, I thought you loved him?" Traci questioned.

"I do Traci, it's just" Andy sighed.

"Then what's the problem?"

Andy sighed "It's just that, is it too soon? I mean two months ago I was engaged to Luke and now, I'm with Sam, God Traci everyone's going to think I'm the division bicycle."

"Andy no one and I mean **no one** thinks that everyone knows that you and Sam are meant to be, it just took you guys a while to finally admit to each other your feelings."

"Have you talked to Sam about this I mean, if you didn't say it back is it because maybe you don't love Sam?"

"What, no Traci of course I love him, it's just."

"Talk to him Andy, tell him where your heads at so he doesn't get the wrong idea." Traci said with a small smile.

Andy nodded "Your right, thank you." Andy smiled back at Traci

"You're welcome" they smiled at each other.

Andy looked at her watch, '_only five more hours left and then I'm going to talk to Sam' _

* * *

><p>At 6 o'clock Sam and Oliver pulled into the barn and head into the lock room to the showers. Once Sam was out of the shower he got changed and headed out to wait for Andy.<p>

Five minutes later Andy emerged from the women's locker room and spotted Sam. She looked at Sam and smiled.

"Hey" Sam said with a smile.

"Hi"

"So do you want to go to the penny before we go home?" Sam asked.

"Um, is it ok if I just go home? You go to the penny and I can just walk home"

"No its ok I can take you home."

"Sam it's ok I can walk, you go to the penny." Andy said as she walked passed Sam out to the parking lot.

Sam just stood there and watched her walk away. 'W_hat the hell? Why is she running away?' _Sam thought to himself. '_No she doesn't get to just walk away, not now, not after all this.' _Sam started to walk after Andy.

Sam pushed the doors of the barn open and spotted Andy near his truck.

"Andy?" Sam shouted as he jogged to her "Hey wait up"

Andy turned around to see Sam.

"What, what's wrong, I mean did I do something." Sam asked looking concerned.

"Sam, I, we need to talk" Andy replied.

"Ok, do you want to talk here or go somewhere else." Sam asked worried.

"Somewhere else"

"Ok hop in"

They both got in the car, the car ride was silent, not the comfortable silent they are used to, this silence was awkward. Sam kept thinking '_I scared her, I pretty much told her I love her and she freaked out. No she was the one who said "_yeah but you love me anyway"_ maybe she is freaking out because she said she loves me and now she is second guessing.' _

* * *

><p>Andy looked out the window and realised that they had pulled up in front of Sam's house. Andy looked over to Sam who was looking at Andy and said "I didn't know, you said somewhere else, so I just thought, we can go somewhere else if you want?"<p>

"No your place is fine." Andy said giving Sam a small smile.

They both got out of the truck and walked to Sam's front door, both remaining silent. Once Sam opened the door he tossed his keys on the little table in the foyer. Then put his bag down next to the table and took his jacket off and hung it up reaching for Andy's as well.

Andy just smiled as she slowly followed Sam though the small hallway in the kitchen. Sam went to the fridge and pulled out a beer handing one to Andy.

"Thanks" She said

They both went into the lounge room as sat down. After three minutes of complete silent Sam finally said "Ok so you want to talk? Let's hear it McNally"

"Sam, I, today at lunch, I said…" Andy fumbled through the sentence.

"Yeah but you love me anyway" Sam completed for her.

"Yeah and then you said…" Andy continued looking down at the floor.

"That I do." Sam completed again but instead of letting Andy continue Sam got up and started pacing the lounge room "So now you're freaked out that you basically said you loved me so now you're doing your speciality of over thinking again and you're thinking it's too soon or you don't actually love me."

"Sam" Andy softly said as she stood up.

"No…" Sam almost yelled as he held a hand up to Andy as she walked over to him. "No, Andy I know this is still new but I do ok, I'm in love with you and I have been for a while and I'm sick of hiding it, ok" Sam was starting to get annoyed

"I… Ah… Sam…" Andy stumbled.

Sam walked over to Andy and placed his finger back on her lips "I don't, I just wanted you to know, ok I don't, you don't have to say it in return if you're not ready and I, I didn't say it to make you run or to pressure you. Ok we, we can slow down but please Andy"

Andy lifted Sam's finger away from her mouth. "Can I get word in?" Andy smiled.

Sam just nodded

Andy put her arms around Sam's neck and looked into his eyes "I do, Sam of cause I love you I have always love you and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it but I love you Sam." Andy softly brushed Sam's cheek. Sam smiled with his dimples, which gave Andy goose bumps all over her body.

Andy felt Sam lean his head forward and heard his intake of breath as his face brushed her hair. Leaning her head back, she looked up at him just as his mouth descended towards hers. Andy smiled, Sam's lips covered hers, melting perfectly to hers, his tongue swiftly brushed against Andy's bottom lip until she parted her lips and Sam's tongue entered her mouth tangling his tongue with her own. Andy moaned as Sam licked and nipped at her lips.

Andy tightened her hold on Sam's neck as he put his arms under her legs and pulled her up and began to carry her to his bedroom. Sam placed Andy on his bed and his hand began sliding under Andy's top. She started whimpering into his mouth as Sam brushed his thumb softly over left breast.

Sam then began cupping her breast and felt her nipple harden beneath his hand. The thin material of the bra was doing nothing but annoy him. He felt between Andy's breast to see if the clasp was there when he realised there was no clasp there he raised her in his arms and slid his hand behind her back, quickly pinching the clasp and releasing the bra.

Sam's hands slid back to her front, and he shoved the flimsy fabric up and cupped her left breast, Sam moved his fingers to tease Andy's nipple. Andy ached her back pushing her breast harder against his hand.

Sam used both hands to push up Andy's top and pulled it over her head, then pulled her bra off. Sam then looked down and Andy's perfectly formed breast. He then lowed his month covered one nipple, licking her nipple and catching it between his teeth. Sam slowly moved his spare hand down Andy's body to her thigh, rubbing through the heavy denim, wishing her jeans were already gone. Sam moved is hand to the button of her jeans and then lowing her zipper. He slid his hand down under the soft silky material between her thighs and teased her gently, making Andy arch her hips. "Sam" Andy moaned. Sam pushed Andy's jeans down further to allow him more access.

Sam continued parting her folds and began to circle her clit. Andy began to move against his hand. Sam slid lower, Andy's legs parted willingly, Sam slid his fingers into her wet warmth, and slowly pushed his finger into her.

Andy gasped as he began to move in and out, pulling his finger back up to spread the moisture around her swollen clit. Andy moved her hips faster and her breath grew harsher, she continued to whimper and moan Sam's name. Andy tensed around Sam's fingers as her orgasm crashed into her.

Sam removed his fingers from Andy and began kissing his way back to her month, kissing her passionately.

When Sam pulled away and looked into her eyes they both smiled as each other. Sam lent in again and kissed her lightly, not will as much passion as before but still loving.

"You have too many clothes on." Andy smiled.

Sam moved so he was next to Andy he got on his knees and took his shirt off throwing to the side. Still looking into her eyes.

Andy got on her knees so she was now facing Sam. She paced her hand on Sam's shoulder, softly and slowly she moved her hand down his stomach to the button of his jeans never losing eye contact she used both hands to undo his button of his jeans slowly undoing his zipper. She pushed his jeans down a fraction. Andy traced the line of Sam's boxes using her finger nail. When her hand was at the front of his boxes she put her hand inside and stroked his member causing Sam to groan. With her other hand Andy pushed down his boxes down his thigh to expose his semi-hard member.

Andy began rubbing his shaft with a regular rhythm. "Andy" Sam moaned. Andy smiled and with her free hand she pushed Sam so he was now on his back. Andy crawled down and flicked her tongue against the head of his shaft. Making Sam thrust his hips and moaned Andy's name.

Andy raped her fingers around his now hard shaft and gently rubbed her hand up and down. Andy moved her head to look into Sam's eyes seeing the permission in his eyes Andy leaned forward and closed her month around the head of Sam's shaft, sliding her tongue along the full length of his shaft . Andy heard the low moan from Sam.

Andy began to taste Sam, he was salty, Andy became more turned on by it. She tightened her lips around the thick shaft and his hips began to slowly trust up. She continued to tease him with her tongue and felt him grow harder in her mouth. "Andy" Sam groaned. She began sucking as she slid her lips down as far as she could go.

Sam clenched his teeth trying not to move, trying not to fuck her mouth but he couldn't control his trusting hips. He was so close. He felt the pressure build up. "Andy I'm going to come" Sam groaned hoping she would take him out of his mouth. Instead she continued sliding her Hand up and down.

"Andy, fuck" Sam groaned. Andy just hummed against his shaft and that right there did it for him. Sam reached his climax; he felt his eyes roll back as he spilled in her mouth. Andy swallowed him happily.

Andy made her way back up to Sam's mouth kissing her way back. She kissed him passionately, Sam could taste himself in Andy's mouth. "My turn now" Sam smiled.

"You already…" But she was cut off by Sam flipping them over so he was on top. He pulled her jeans and panties down all the way and throws them to the side doing the same to his so they were not completely naked. Sam crawled back to Andy.

With his fingers, Sam opened Andy to his tongue and he licked across her clit, flicking his tongue back and forth across the sensitive flesh. Causing Andy to moan softly. Sam glanced up and saw her face, intent on her own pleasure; she was gripping onto the sheet.

Sam's hands pushed her legs further apart as he lowered his mouth and plunged his tongue in and out of her opening. Andy's head flew back and her heels dug into the mattress. She rocked her hips to match the movements of his tongue.

Sam flicked back up to her clit and slid one finger into her. She was so wet and aroused. Sam felt her shaft start to swell as her worked into a frenzy on the bed. Sam added a second finger, plunging in and out of her. Sam closed his mouth around her and sucked her into his mouth, flicking her clit with his tongue and forcing her over the edge into ecstasy.

Andy cried out Sam's name as her body went rigid shuddering with the orgasmic after-shock. Andy's hands flew down and alternately pulled and pushed at his head, wanting his tongue against her but unable to stand it.

Sam made his way back up to Andy kissing her softly. "I want you Sam, all of you. Make love to me Sam" They smiled and each other. Sam positioned himself between Andy's thighs. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, deeply. Sam reached for his shaft but Andy beat him to it, she gripped his shaft and pushed the head past her entrance. Andy gasped as Sam groaned.

Sam lent in and kissed her deeply, and then he moved to her neck and nipped at her collarbone. "God, Andy you're so tight" Sam groaned into Andy's ear causing her to whipper Sam's name. Sam started off slow pulling back and forth. Andy started lifting her hips and meeting each thrust. Andy dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Sam increased the speed of his thrusts and felt Andy tighten around his hard shaft. Andy's breath was once again coming gasps. They both kept their eyes locked on each other.

Sam softly moved his hand down to Andy's clit giving Andy goose bumps. Sam began to tease her clit. "Oh, Sam" Andy gasp "God, yes, don't stop, right there". Andy's head flew back as the orgasm crashed into her "Samsamsam, oh" Andy moaned loudly.

Sam slowed his movements until he felt Andy begin to relax and then he rolled them over so she was now on top. Andy smirked at Sam and began lifting herself up until the head of his shaft was at her entrance before dropping back down to pull him back in. Over and over, she raised and lowered herself until finally; she changed the motion of her hips, rolling her hips so that she ground her clit against him with each motion.

Andy leant back and braced her hands on his thighs. Sam felt her clench her muscles around him, massaging his shaft with each movement. Sam gripped her waist and held her tight as he began to thrust up into her. Sam groaned. Sam braced his feet on the bed and fucked her hard as Andy met each thrust of his hips.

Sam felt Andy tighten around him and watched as her head dropped back, reaching for the peak of her climax. Sam slid his hand between their tightly joined bodies and massaged her clit with his thumb, causing Andy to scream out Sam's name as she flew apart.

Sam groan and she curled over and into him, kissing him deeply. Andy's muscles gripped him tightly, ridding him slowly until Sam exploded inside her. Andy swallowed his harsh gasps and groans as she kissed him.

Once their breaths evened out Andy rolled off Sam, rolling on to her side do she rested her head in the crock of his neck and placed her hand over Sam's chest.

"That was, uh" Sam began. Softly rubbing his fingertips up and down her spine causing Andy to shudder.

"Yep, defiantly" Andy said popping the 'P' and smiled into Sam's neck yawning

Sam chuckled. "Did I wear you out again? Swarek 2 McNally 0" Sam smiled.

Andy groaned "Shush you, you woke me up early this morning and we went two rounds then and so excuses me if I'm a little tired." Andy chuckled into Sam's ear.

"Ok, fine sleep time then." Sam smirked.

After a few minutes Sam spoke again "Hey McNally?"

"Hmm?" Andy mumbled against Sam's neck.

"I love you" Sam almost whispered. Sam felt Andy smile against his neck making him smile.

"I love you too Sam" Andy mumbled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts andor suggestions So hit the review button :) **

**P.S. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed it means a lot :) Sorry it took so long to reply to your reviews computer had a melt down, anyway here is Chapter 9 it is short but the next couple of chapters will be longer and this way I don't feel bad for taking so long to update :) **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It had been 6 week, 6 weeks since they had been back at work, 6 weeks since their first night back together and 6 weeks since the first 'I Love You' had been said.

Andy rolled over expecting to feel Sam solid body next to her but found herself alone in the bed. She was somewhat disappointed until she smelled coffee coming from down stairs.

Andy got up and threw on Sam's discarded shirt and her boy shorts and tiptoed down the stairs as she round the corner of the kitchen Andy smiled seeing Sam standing there cooking breakfast.

Andy tiptoed over to Sam and carefully slid her arms around Sam's waist as she pressed her lips in between Sam's shoulder blades. "Hi" Andy said as she rested her chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Hi" Sam smiled.

"You know I was little sad when I woke up in bed alone, I was waiting to be woke up with breakfast in bed just like yesterday." Andy pouted

Sam chuckled "Well if you waited another two more minutes I would have woken you up and then we could have had breakfast in bed"

"Well in that case…" Andy started as she unwound her arms from Sam and began to walk away. But Sam stoped her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam questioned.

"Back to bed" Andy smiled.

"Not without this first." Sam smiled as he lent in and kissed Andy passionately.

When they pulled away they were both smiling.

"Good morning beautiful" Sam said

"Good morning to you too" Andy chuckled. "So what did you make me?"

"Pancakes and bacon & eggs. Didn't know what you wanted today" Sam turned around and smiled. Then continued cooking.

Andy step back up to Sam wrapping her arms around his waist and mumbled "I want you" Andy said as she kissed and nibbled at Sam's ear.

Sam groaned "You already have me" Sam answered trying to concentrate on not burning the food.

"That's not what I mean" Andy's hand slowly moved down to the waist line of Sam's pyjama pants. "And you know it" Andy continued. Slowly moving her finger tips under the hem of his pants.

Sam cleared his throat "Ah… Andy" Sam mumbled.

"Hmm" Andy mumbled into Sam's shoulder.

"Unless you want to eat a burnt breakfast, I'd… I'd" Sam stuttered as Andy's fingers softly wrapped around his semi hard member.

"I'd rather eat you" Andy quipped.

Sam groan as Andy softly started to move up and down his now hard member.

* * *

><p>Sam rested his head on Andy's as Andy rested her head against the cupboard, both were breathing heavy.<p>

Andy chuckled "It's even now, McNally 23 Swarek 23, I'm court up."

Sam chuckled "How do you figure that?"

"Well, I did make you burn breakfast" Andy smirked.

"Yeah that's one!" Sam chuckled.

"And what did we do on the counter?" Andy raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yeah but that was more for you than me." Sam defended.

"Really? But who was left breathless?" Andy smiled and lent in and kissed Sam passionately. When they were both in need of air Sam pulled away. "And again, just face it Officer Swarek I can wear you out just as much as you wear me out!" Andy laughed. "And you love it!"

Sam just shook his head "Fine you win McNally, you can wear me out sometimes, and yes I do love you"

"Sometimes! Not sometimes! Always!" Andy huffed.

Sam just smiled and lent in and kissed Andy passionately, nibbling on her bottom lip then moving his mouth to her jaw line nibbling and sucking on it until he made his way to her pulse point where Sam continued his attack on her neck. Causing Andy to moan.

"No hickeys Sam" Andy moaned

"Hmm, right mark lower" Sam growled into her neck.

Andy let out a chuckled moan. As Sam's hand began exploring under her (Sam's) top. Sam's hands ran over Andy's breasts teasing her nipple. Andy moaned in pleaser. Sam continued his assaulted to Andy's neck.

Sam pulled his lips back to Andy's lips and forced his tongue into her mouth, swallowing both their moans.

Sam's phone started blaring _'I'm still fly… I'm sky high &&I dare anybody tuh try && cut my wings'_

They both groaned. "Sam you have to change that ring tone"

"Just ignore it if it was really important they would call the land line." Sam mumbled into her neck.

Sam continued what he was doing before they were interrupted.

'_Ring… Ring…Ring' _

They both groaned. "I guess it important" Andy smiled.

"It better be" Sam groaned removing his hands from Andy and walked over to the phone and answered it.

"What" Sam grumbled

"_Nice to hear from you to baby brother" Sarah answered_

"Sarah?" Sam questioned. At the mention of Sam's sister Andy fixed her shirt and jumped off the counter.

"_Who else would it be?"_

"Sorry, I'm just surprised your calling that's all"

"_Well I did call your cell but it just went to voice mail. Did you lose your phone or something Sammy?"_

"Uh, no I, it's on silent" Sam stumbled. He turned around to see Andy and smiled.

"_Uh did I interrupt something little brother?" Sarah laughed into the phone. _

Andy looked at Sam and smiled then mouthed "I'm going to take a shower" Sam nodded.

"_So who is she Sammy?" Sarah asked in a more serious tone._

"Who's who?" Sam questioned

"_Don't play dumb with me Sammy, what's her name Sammy and when do I get to meet her?" _

Sam remained silent

"_Is it your rookie? What's her name McNally?" Sarah kept digging._

"She's not my rookie anymore Sarah" Sam defended.

"_So it is her, wow Sammy you finally told her hey?"_

Silence.

"_I proud of you little brother. I want to meet her Sammy" _

"I don't know if…" Sam started

"_Don't know what Sam?" Sarah questioned._

"You know what, Sarah I have to go, uh work, yeah"

"_Sammy" _

"I'll talk to you later Sarah love ya bye" Sam quickly said hanging up the phone.

Sam looked at the phone and sighed of course he wanted Sarah to meet Andy but he didn't want Andy to feel pressure or make her run.

Sam groaned and walked through the bathroom to the master bathroom where he heard Andy softly singing. Sam smiled and rid himself of his clothing and joined her in the shower.

* * *

><p>After their shower they got dressed and headed to the car for work. Once they were in the car on their way to the barn Andy broke the silence "So what did Sarah have to say?" looking over to Sam.<p>

"Ah just seeing how I was I hadn't talked to her in a while and she wanted to know why" Sam smiled back.

"What did you tell her?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said I haven't really made it out of the bedroom lately apart from work or the necessarily need for food." Sam smirked.

Andy playfully smacked Sam on the arm. "You did not"

"No I didn't have to Sarah guessed" Sam smiled.

"What?" Andy asked eyes wide.

"Not the '_unable to get out of bed thing'_ just that I am seeing someone and she guessed it was you" Sam explained.

"How does she know who I am?"

"I may have mentioned you a couple of times." Sam said softly

"Really? At what did you tell her? I mean if you haven't talk to her in a while how does she know we're together?"

"On suspension when I went up to St Catharine's she asked how I ended up on suspension and I told her."

"Wait you told her that we were suspended because we had sex while you were under cover?" Andy was shocked.

"No I didn't explain it like that exactly, I just said that we ran into each other and you came back to my place and one thing lead to another"

"Sam! That's even worse! You made me sound like a hooker"

"No we both know you're not very good at hooking" Sam tried to joke.

Andy looked at Sam with a less that impressed facial expression.

"Andy I'm kidding ok I didn't really say that I just said that our timing was a little off and that it was defiantly was not a onetime thing which it isn't."

Andy just sat there not know what to say.

"Sarah… Sarah wants to… um… meet you" Sam said looking straight out to the road.

That made Andy's head whip around to stare at Sam.

"Really?" Andy almost whispered.

"Yeah, look I know it's, you know" Sam began

"When ?" Andy interrupted

Sam looked at her a little shocked he wasn't expecting that at all "Um, I told her I would ask you first." Sam said glancing at Andy.

"The long weekend is coming up in two weeks we could ask Frank for it off?" Andy suggested.

"You… you really want to meet her?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you want me to?" Andy challenged

"No" Andy looked at Sam with a look that said '_excuse me?'_ "I mean yes I do but I didn't think you were ready to that's all you know you said you wanted to take it slow so I didn't you know what to scare you or anything"

"Sam it's not that big, I mean it is because she's your sister but I want to, I want to know things about you and since you're so tight lipped I can ask Sarah for some info" Andy smiled

Sam chuckled "She isn't going to tell you anything, and I hope you don't use the same techniques as you do on me on her to get something out of her." Sam smirked.

"Sam!" Andy squeaked hitting him playfully on the chest.

"I'm kidding, so I'll talk to Frank then?"

"Yep and then you can let Sarah know" Andy smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it that was chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it. Again I really do love hearing what you have to say so don't be shy I wont judge :) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So here we are double digits Chapter 10 I didn't think I would get here and now I'm not even half way done :) **

**As promised this chapter is longer and has a little smut :)**

**Again thank you again for the reviews it makes me very happy to know you guys enjoy the story :) **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"So meeting your future sister-in-law hey? That's big." Traci asked with a smile.

"Traci! We have been together for 2 months, please don't go planning a wedding already. I'm already nervous enough without adding the extra pressure" Andy glared.

"Technically almost 3 months" Traci quipped.

Earning another glare for Andy.

"But it is a big step, meeting the family." Traci stated.

"Yeah I know, but I'm ready, and I do want to meet Sarah, it's just what if she doesn't like me."

"Andy don't be silly of course she will like you, what's not to like?"

"A lot" Andy sighed "Maybe I shouldn't go"

"Andy you're being ridicules, of course you're going and Sarah is going to love you, you will have fun trust me, you put up with Sam so she will be a walk in the park." Traci smiled.

Andy chuckled "True"

Once they were both dressed they headed out the door to go to parade.

Traci and Andy were laughing about something Leo did last night. Andy walked in first to see Sam and Oliver sitting on the back tables talking. When Sam noticed Andy walked in he look up to her and held up her coffee, Andy walked over to Sam and accepted the coffee and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Thanks" "Welcome" Sam nodded with a smile.

Andy smiled as she walked to the front of the room to sit next to Traci.

Oliver cleared his throat, and then raised his eyebrow at Sam.

"Shut up" Sam growled.

"I didn't say anything" Oliver chuckled

"Alright coppers listen up" Frank spoke to get everyone's attention "I know everyone is tried and running on empty but get it together! Only 10 more hours and then you have your lives back for the long weekend."

Earning cheers from a couple of officers. It had been 2 weeks since Andy and Sam had both been taken off probation but were still riding with different partners. "Peck/Diaz, McNally/Shaw, Nash/Swarek on the beet Collins/Epstein desk. Serve, Protect and go the hell home!" Frank finished.

Everyone got up and made their way to their assigned jobs.

"Hey" Sam said grabbing Andy's hand pulling her to the side.

"Hey" Andy smiled back.

"So are do you still want to spend the weekend with Sarah?" Sam questioned.

"Yep, as soon as shift is over we can head up there" Andy smiled.

"Ok cool, do we need to stop by your place to get your stuff?"

"Nup, it's all in my locker, I thought you would want to get on the road A.S.A.P"

"I knew I fell in love with you for more than just your looks" Sam smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Yeah, you love me for my ability to wear you out" Andy smirked.

"And your quick wit." Sam kissed her again.

"MCNALLY" Shaw yelled "If you're hungry we can get food stop snacking on Sammy!"

Sam turned and glared at Oliver, while Andy went red.

"I should go" Andy whispered.

"Yep, I'll see you tonight"

Andy nodded then began to walk away then she turned around and said "Stay safe" She smiled.

"You too" Sam smiled back and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Andy groan walking into the women's locker rooms. Today was a long, long day Two B&amp;E's, one attempted robbery. <em>'Why must the heat bring out the stupidness in people' <em>Andy thought to herself.

"Thank god today is over" Andy sighed flopping down on bench next to Traci.

"Yeah but for you it's just beginning" Traci replied.

"Crap I have to get ready" Andy jumped up looking at her watch "Ohmygod Traci I have like 10 minutes to get ready Shit!" Andy flung her locker open grabbing her clothes and toiletries and headed for the shower. "Hey if Sam comes in tell him I'll be 5 minutes" Andy didn't wait for Traci's reply she just ran to the shower.

8 minutes later Andy walked out of the showers to her locker stuffing her uniform and toiletry bag into her locker then she pulled her makeup bag out and then slammed the locker shut.

"Hey what did the locker ever do to you" Andy jumped at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sorry I'll be 2 minutes I just need to finish getting ready." Andy said rushing off.

"Take your time" Sam yelled after her as he sat down on the bench in fount of her locker.

5 minutes late Andy reappeared fully dressed, with both hair and makeup done.

"Wow" Sam mumbled standing up to see Andy.

"What? What's wrong?" Andy asked looking at her top making sure she didn't spill anything on herself.

"Nothing it's just." Sam paused putting his arms around her waist. "It's a good thing I don't have a younger brother because I think I would have some competition." Sam smirked.

"You're an idiot." She lent in kissing Sam sweetly when she pulled away she continued her sentence "You know I like my men older." Andy smiled widely.

"I'm not that old!" Sam grumbled picking up Andy's bag.

Andy just laughed.

"Come on grandpa let's get going" She said as she walked to the door.

"McNally!" Sam said walking over to her.

"Uh-oh T.O voice I must be in trouble" Andy giggled as Sam wound his arms around her waist pulling her in against his chest. They both were smiling as Sam pulled Andy in for a long passionate kiss.

We air became necessary they pulled away. "We should get going if we want to get to your sisters before nine" Andy said breathlessly.

"Hmm, yeah let's go" Sam said letting go of Andy as they walked out of the locker room to the truck.

* * *

><p>Within 20 minutes into the drive to St Catharine's, Andy was sound asleep.<p>

Sam turned the radio on to his station since Andy was asleep. Humming along to the different songs softly.

An hour later Andy woke up with a kink in her neck. She turned to look at Sam who was still humming to a song she had never heard of. She smiled as he looked over to her.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Sam smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"All good" Sam said beginning to hum to the song again.

"Who the hell is this?" Andy questioned.

"The Who" Sam answered.

Andy laughed. Flipping open her phone and started to play a game on her phone. After 15 minutes Andy groaned. "I'm bored" she whined sounding like a 5 year old

"Really McNally?"

"Yes, let play a game" She suggested.

"What game?" Sam asked

"Hmm, what about 20 questions?"

"Why?"

"Well it's dark so we can't exactly play eye spy or the number plate game and we have known each other for like almost three years and I barely know anything about you…"

"You know I'm good in bed" Sam chimed in.

"Sam! I'm serious!" Andy said smacking him playfully on his arm.

"So am I" Sam grinned.

"Fine forget it. It's not like you would tell me anything anyway." Andy mumbled as she looked out the window.

Sam looked at her and sighed "Fine what do you want to know?"

Andy turned around and looked at him with a big grin on her face. "First kiss?"

"Wow McNally pulling out the big guns." Sam smirked.

"Fine, first…" Andy begun

"Amy Harris, I was 13 and we had been dating three days, I thought she was the love of my life, until the fourth day she decides she wants Joey Camp as her boyfriend. I was heartbroken for the whole of fourth period until I kissed Lizzy Jake at the end of lunch" Sam laughed looking over at Andy

"Wow, a player even back then" Andy joked.

"Nar when I hit 15 I realised it was best to play hard to get." Sam grinned at Andy.

Andy chuckled.

"So my turn now?" Sam asked. Andy nodded. "Ok, hmmm, favourite position in bed?"

Andy smacked him. "Sam!"

"Wait I already know that" Sam turned and winked at her. Andy glared at him "Ok fine, same question, first kiss?"

Andy huffed "Copycat!"

"What all my questions involve me pulling the truck over and find it out for myself!" Sam grinned.

"Sam! Keep it in your pants!" Andy giggled.

"Well can you blame me? When I have my very, very sexy girlfriend sitting less than a meter away I can't help it" Sam said rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

"Such a smooth talker" She laughed.

"You love it" Sam grinned.

"Ok fine I was 14, and it was a dare." Andy finished.

"That's it? That's all I get I gave names, time and location!"

"It was at a party, we were playing spin the bottle I landed on Ashley Voice and she was a really good kisser" Andy finished.

"What? Ashley was a girl your first kiss was with a girl? Andy I'm trying my absolute hardest to focus on the road I can't do that if you keep turning me on!"

Andy laughed "You asked for details so I gave them"

"Next question and try to keep it G rated!" Sam grunted.

"If you could do anything to me right now what would you do?" Andy said looking straight at Sam

Sam groaned "Andy you're not helping!"

She laughed "I'm sorry I couldn't resist, ok um tell me something no one else knows." Sam looked at her.

"Hmm, I play the guitar"

"Really? Are you any good?" Andy smiled.

"I'm ok" Sam chuckled. "What about you tell me something no one else knows?"

Andy turned to Sam and moved closer to him she placed her hand on Sam's upper thigh and place her other hand on his shoulder and slowly moved her hand to his back and moved it up and down. She then whispered in his ear "You're not the bad ass everyone thinks you are" She paused and then kissed his collar bone "Your kind" she mumbled kissing his neck "Sweet" she mumbled again kiss his earlobe. She moved her hand that was on his thigh and moved it in between his legs and cupped him. She then licked the shell of his ear and then whispered "And totally turned on" She laughed pulling away and moving back over to the other side of the truck.

Sam's mouth was completely dry he opened and closed his month several times before he pulled over and put the car in park. He undid his seat belt.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked as Sam moved closer to her.

"Finishing what you started!" Sam growled as he undid her seat belt and pulling her closer. Sam brought his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

"Ever had sex in a truck before?" Sam asked seductively. Andy shook her head slowly.

Sam grabbed under her knees and pulled her down so she was on her back which caused Andy to giggle.

Sam began sucking and nibbling softly behind her ear, causing Andy to moan.

Andy reached for Sam's belt buckle and began to undo it as Sam undid her buttons of her top allowing him access to her breasts. Sam moved his lips down Andy's neck. Pressing a line of soft kisses down her chest until he reached her right breast. Even with the thin material in Sam's way he took her nipple in his month through and nipped at it. Coursing Andy to moan his name.

Sam slide his left hand up to the front of her bra and unclipped it revealing her perfectly shaped breast. Sam took her nipple sucking and licking the bud taking turn of each nipple.

"Sam" Andy moaned "I need you now!" She growled.

Sam slid his right and down to undo the button of her jeans. He slowly unzipped her fly.

Causing Andy to groan "Stop teasing!"

Andy lifted her hips to allow Sam to pull her jeans and underwear down her long legs. Andy kicked her shoes and jeans off as they reached her ankles. Leaving her with her open bra and button down top.

Sam slid two fingers into her heat to see if she was ready for him. Sam became even harder when he felt how wet and ready she was.

When Sam removed his fingers she sighed then almost yelled "Get in me NOW Sam!"

Sam didn't need another invitation he undid his jeans and slip them down his legs. Leaving Sam in his black T. Sam then sat up right and Andy straddled his lap. She reached in between both of them and slid his hard member in her.

Both moaning each other's names in the process.

Andy slowly moved up and down Sam. Sam kissed her neck and then her collar bone nipping at it.

Andy griped Sam's shoulders digging her nails into them when Sam started bitting around her right breast while his right hand pulled and tweaked her left breast.

Andy cried out in pleasure. She began to rock forward in Sam's lap, both groaning and moaning feeling Andy becoming tighter around him he moved his right hand down in between then softly pinching Andy's clit.

Andy threw her head back moan Sam's name.

Sam lifted his hips allowing he to go deeper in her and Andy met each of his trust as she felt her orgasm crash into her as she cried out Sam's name. After two more trusted Sam came undone in her.

Both breathing heavy they looked at each other smiling.

"Best game of 20 questions ever" Sam laughed breathlessly.

Andy nodded "But now I get to meet your sister for the first time smelling like sex, so thanks for that" Andy chuckled and she lifted herself off Sam. Bending down to put her underwear and jeans back on.

"You're welcome" Sam smirked as he did the same buttoning up his button and fly.

Andy looked over at Sam shaking her head with a sexy grin on her face as she hocked her bra back on and buttoned her shirt back up.

Sam lent over and kissed her. When he pulled away they were smiling "I love you"

"I love you too" She said as she kissed him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was filled with small conversations and bad jokes from Sam which Andy couldn't help but laugh at.<p>

When Andy saw the sign saying welcome to St Catharine's Andy felt the butterflies begin to rise in her stomach. Sam felt her nervousness and pulled into the first gas station.

"What? Why are we stopping?" Andy asked looking at Sam

"I thought we could freshen up a bit and give you a chance to settle your nerves" Sam smiled at her.

They both hopped out of the truck and Andy headed off to the ladies room while Sam put half a tank of petrol in.

Once the petrol was paid for Sam waited in the truck for Andy to return from the bathroom.

While in the bathroom Andy fix her makeup and hair we she deemed herself reasonable she made her way back to the truck.

When she hopped in Sam smiled at her and said "You ready?"

Andy nodded her head "Yep"

Sam reached over to hold Andy's hand ad squished it "Hey" Sam said to get Andy's attention. "She is going to love you"

Andy smiled and lent over and kissed him.

15 minutes they pulled into the drive way of a two story house with quiet a large front lawn and a pouch swing.

Sam killed the engine and looked at Andy "Ready?"

Andy nodded as Sam got out of the truck and made his way around to her side of the truck and opened her door.

Andy got out of the truck and stood against the truck as Sam shut the door. Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's waist and kissed her. "Ready for the interrogation?" Sam questioned.

"I thought you were meant to be calming me down not making me more nervous?" Andy stated.

"Just be yourself and Sarah with fall in love with you just like I have" Sam smiled kissing her.

Andy smiled "I love you"

"Good try and remember that for after you meet Sarah" Sam joked.

"Sam!"

"I'm kidding" Sam kissed her again grabbing her hand and leading her to the door. Sam knocked softly on the door and then looked at Andy and squeezed her hand gently as the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know I'm mean leaving you waiting to meet Sarah but now you have something to look forward to :P <strong>

**Again if you liked or hated this chapter let me know PLEASE I love hearing from you guys **

**Also if you think I can improve and/or add to the story in the future let me know :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do apologise for the long delay but I started my new job and haven't had much time to write but i swear the next chapter is much longer I have already started the next chapter so fingers crossed I can continue without more WB :( **

**Again thank you for the reviews they make me smile :)) **

**A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Sammy" Sarah cried as she hugged Sam "I missed you little brother" Sarah smiled.

Andy smiled as she watched the interaction between the two. Noticing how Sarah was roughly the same high and weight as Andy, but looked like Sam with short black wavy hair and the trade mark Swarek dimpled grin.

When Sarah let go of Sam she smiled and then looked at Andy. Then hugged her "You must be Andy McNally, I've heard so much about you"

Andy hugged her back and said "All good I hope" they both laughed as they pulled apart.

Sam smiled as he watched the two most important women in his life interact with each other.

"Yeah Sam couldn't seem to shut up about you when he was up here last" Sarah smiled at Sam.

"Really that is so unlike him" Andy smiled. "Normally it's like I'm pulling his teeth out to even get anything out of him" the girls both laughed.

"Great not even 5 minutes here and you guys are already double teaming me." Sam huffed.

"Naw poor baby" both girls said at the same time. Causing them to laugh again.

"So do you guy want to come in, Pauls inside but unfortunately the kids fell asleep waiting for you guys so you will have to wait until morning" Sarah smiled.

"Sorry Sarah, we ah hit a bit of traffic on our way here." Sam quickly said as Andy became a little red.

Walking in the house Andy was taken aback, the house was beautiful walking through the hall way Andy looked at all the photos of Sam and Sarah growing up and recent family ones to. Walking into the living room they were greeted by Paul who was now standing and making his way over to Sam to shake his hand. Paul to had black hair but was slightly taller than Sam, medium built and attractive.

"Hey Sammy long time to see" Paul said shaking his hand.

"Good to see you Paul"

"And who is this lovely lady?" Paul asked looking at Andy.

"Paul this is Andy my girlfriend and partner. Andy this is Paul Sarah's husband" Sam introduced them.

"Lovely to meet you" Paul said shaking her hand gently.

"Lovely to meet you too" Andy smiled.

"So how was the drive up here?" Paul questioned.

"Ah yeah there was a little bit of traffic but other than that all good." Sam quickly said.

"Ok well it's getting late and you guys worked all day and then drove all the way up here you guys must be tied so Sammy why don't you go get the bags and I'll show Andy to your room" Sarah smiled.

"Ok, back in a minute" Sam said as he walked back down the hall.

"Ok so follow me this way" Sarah said. They walked out of the lounge room turning right. As they walked up the hall way Andy noticed the kitchen on her left and then a room with a door she was guessing was the study.

They walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Sarah pointed to the door in front of them and turn to Andy and said "That's our room, and to the left the door in the corner is Amelia's room then next to hers is the bathroom, but you guys have a bathroom in your room" Sarah pointing to the door she then turned right to passing the first door saying "That's Josh's room" then walking to the next door she said "And that's Isabelle's room" they continued to walk to the last door were Sarah opened it "And this is where you guy will sleep" Sarah turned and smiled at her.

"Sarah it's really beautiful you have amazing taste." Andy smiled looking around the room. "I really could of used your help with my apartment" They both laughed.

"Well I'll leave you to it, goodnight and I'll see you in the morning" Sarah said giving Andy a hug.

"Night Sarah" Andy Said as Sarah walked out of the room.

Sam was walking up the stairs as Sarah was walking back to her room.

"Night little brother, try and keep it down ok the walls are thin Sammy." Sarah smiled.

"We can control ourselves Sarah." Sam said in a gruff tone.

"Oh yeah like you controlled yourselves on the way over here? Sammy I checked the traffic reports, they was no traffic on the roads well not enough to make you 30 minutes late." Sarah raised her eyebrow at him.

Sam was speechless. Sarah just smiled "Good night baby brother" Sarah said turning around to walk towards her door.

"Goodnight Sarah" Sam said walking over to the spare room.

Sam opened the door and put the bags down near the dresser and then walked over to Andy who was sitting on the side of the bed typing on her phone. "And who are you texting?" Sam asked.

"My other boyfriend" Andy joked. Really she was just texting Traci to tell her that they made it here safely.

"Oh is that so?" Sam said as he kissed Andy's neck. "Well tell him you're unavailable." Sam mumbled against her neck.

"Oh really?" Andy asked moving her head to allow Sam more access.

Sam's hand came up to cup her right breast. Andy softly moaned as he started messaging her breast. Andy turned her head so her lips met Sam's. Sam slowly pushed her down and crawled on top of her and kissed her as his hand began moving south Andy grabbed Sam's hand before he could slip it under her jeans. Andy pulled away from Sam.

"We can't do this here, your sister in down the hall and not to mention the other three children in the house as well as one of them being in the next room." Andy said breathlessly.

"So Sarah know we have sex Andy, she even knew we had sex on the way here." Sam huffed as Andy pushed him off her to get up and went to her bag.

"I know but it doesn't mean that we have to, wait what? She knows we had sex on the way here? Did you tell her?" Andy asked slightly embarrassed.

"No I didn't tell her! She guessed. Andy I'm not going to spend the next four days here with you without being _with _you!" Sam stated.

"God Sam it's four days I think you can survive four days." Andy laughed as she took her clothes off to get in her pyjamas.

"I'm not even going to last five minutes if you don't put clothes on! I mean have you seen yourself? You're beautiful Andy" Sam said walking over to Andy as she pulled her top over her head. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're not so back yourself Swarek" she said grabbing his ass.

"I take that back you're just a tease!" Sam chuckled.

"Hmm you love me anyways but" Andy smiled kissing him.

"Yeah but I may need a reminder why" Sam suggested.

Andy scoffed "What about because I put up with your moodiness, I do your paperwork even when I'm not your partner for the day and I make you coffee too!" Andy said raising her eyebrow at him.

"No I don't think it's that" Sam smirked.

Andy pulled herself away from Sam and said "You're an ass"

Sam turned around and said "but you love me anyways" He smiled.

"Hmm, on most days" Andy said turning down the comforter.

Sam striped down to his boxers and walked around to the left side of the bed and got under the sheet. Laying on his back with his right hand under his head and his left was around Andy as she moved to snuggle against his left side, draping her left arm over his chest.

"So how old are the kids?" Andy asked looking up at Sam

"Amelia is 13 turning 14 next month, Josh just turned 8 in March and Issie is 3 turning 4 in August." Sam said looking at Andy.

"How much do they love their Uncle Sammy?" Andy teased.

"Heaps, especially when I come back from under cover and bring them presents" Sam smiled his dimpled grin.

"You buy their love? Sam!"

"I'm kidding, the gifts are just bonuses Millie and Josh always convince me to a one on two match of basketball I seem to always lose. Issie she, ah, she's quiet, takes her awhile to warm up I think she forgets who I am sometimes"

"Naw maybe this time I'll be on your team and who could forget you" Andy said brushing her lips on Sam's

"Thanks, I think" Sam smiled.

Andy moved back to Sam's side and yawned "You're welcome."

"Sleep time I think" Sam said

Andy nodded her head.

"Goodnight Andy" he said kissing her forehead.

"Night Sam"

* * *

><p><strong>So thats chapter 11, I hope you liked it :) please let me know if you would like me to add anything or if I should end the story? <strong>

**I love reading the reviews so please keep them up and I will keep up the updates :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I very sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't had thee time but that being said this chapter is longer so I hope you like it :) **

**Again thank you for reviews they make me very happy :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue. However I will be watching it in 8 Days! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The next morning Andy rolled over hoping to cuddle Sam but found she was cuddling a pillow instead. She opened her eyes and sighed. Then she took in her surroundings this wasn't her room or even Sam's, then she remembered this was Sarah's guest room. Andy smiled, she then froze as she heard giggling. Andy rolled over so see two sets of hazel eyes on her both had wide dimpled grins on their faces. _'Damn the Swarek dimples' _Andy thought to herself.

"Hi" Andy said whipping the sleep out of her eyes and the pulling herself up to the sitting position.

"Hi" they both said at the same time.

"Are you Uncle Sammy's girlfriend?" the long black haired girl asked.

Andy nodded her head "I'm Andy, you must be Amelia and you must be Josh?"

They both nodded.

"Aren't you a little young to be dating Uncle Sammy?" Amelia questioned.

"Hey!" Sam said from the doorway, causing both Amelia and Josh to jump "I'm not that old" Sam continued walking over to the bed.

"Yeah but Uncle Sammy Andy's looks to pretty to be your girlfriend" Josh smiled.

"Yeah" Amelia agreed.

Andy laughed and looked at Sam who was smiling. "Thank you, you two. But enough of picking on me, your mum wanted me to get you guys for breakfast, so off you go"

Once Amelia and Josh left Sam turned to Andy. "Trying to turn my whole family against me?" Sam joked.

"Well I'm not as old and I am prettier than you" Andy giggled as Sam pushed her down, placing both hands on the side of Andy's head as Andy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Sam then lent down and kissed her.

When Sam pulled back he brushed his nose against Andy's "Good Morning Beautiful" Sam smiled.

"Good Morning" Andy smiled.

"Sorry about the ratbags, I didn't think they would come in here"

"It's fine, I didn't mean to sleep in, you should of woken me up." Andy pulled Sam in for a long passionate kiss. Andy started giggling when Sam started tickling her. "Sam… Sam… Stop… Please… Sam" Andy squealed breathlessly.

"Really Sammy the kids are down stairs!" Sarah said standing in the door way.

Sam rolled off Andy groaning. Andy pulled the sheet over her head laughing. Both of them feeling as if they were teenagers again, that had just been court make out in front of their parents.

"When you too can pull yourselves away from each other, breakfast is ready and we're all hungry so if you guys could hurry up" and with that Sarah walked back down stairs with a smile on her face.

Andy pulled the sheet down and looked at Sam and begun to laugh again. Sam looked at Andy and laughed too.

"Sarah probable thinks I'm corrupting you" Andy laughed.

"Never" Sam said kissing her one last time before jumping off the bed pulling her with him. Andy grabbed her discarded jeans from last night throwing them on before taking a hold of Sam's hand as they walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well look who is finally up" Paul said as they entered the kitchen.

"Sorry" Andy smiled softly.

"Oh don't be Andy it would be hard to get out of bed with someone on top of you" Sarah quipped.

Andy went bright red. As Sarah and Paul smiled.

Sam cleared his throat "Anyway Andy, this is Amelia, Josh and Issie" Sam said pointing to each of them.

Andy smiled at them.

"Sit down and help yourself" Sarah gestured to the chairs in front of her which happen to be in between Issie and Josh. Andy took the set next to Issie while Sam sat next to her and Josh.

"Mum what are we doing today?" Amelia asked.

Sam chimed in before Sarah could say anything "I was thinking you three could spend the day with Andy and I, we could go to the beach?"

"That sounds like fun" Sarah said "But I didn't sound like Paul and I were invited?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's because you're not" Sam smiled "You guys get to have the day to yourselves so enjoy"

"What about Andy does she have a say?" Sarah asked looking at Sam.

"I'm easy, I really don't mind" Andy said.

Sarah reached her eyebrow again giving Sam a disappointing look.

Sam placed his hand on Andy's thigh causing Andy to look at him and smile. "Ok well if you guys go get ready will leave in an hour?" Sam looked at Andy then Sarah.

"Shotgun first shower" Amelia shouted.

"Well of you go so your brother can get in next" Sarah said. "Josh while you're waiting to have a shower, go get your swimmers ready and a towel and a change of clothes."

Both Amelia and Josh excused themselves and begun getting ready Paul took Issie to get ready while Sarah began to clean up.

Andy got up as well and started clearing the table.

"I've got it, you guys go get ready otherwise you will have three kids continuously asking 'are we going yet'" Sarah laughed as she took the plates of Andy.

Andy laughed "I don't mind I have to wait for Sam anyway" Andy smiled as she continued to helping.

"See why I keep her around Sarah? She cleans" Sam joked smiling his trade mark grin.

Both girls glared at him and said "Ass!"

"It's scary how you two do that!" Sam said.

Both sticking their tongues out at him.

Sam shook his head and walked off to take a shower.

"Sammy's lucky to have someone who puts up with is BS" Sarah chuckled as she continued cleaning.

"That's want I told him." Andy laughed.

"I'll bet you give him a run for his money."

"Yeah I hold my ground" Andy smirked.

"I knew I liked you" Sarah smiled "Thank you for helping but I can take it from here"

"You sure?"

"Yep, go make sure Sammy doesn't break anything" She laughed as Andy walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later Sam and Andy were packing the truck making sure that they had everything.<p>

"Millie?" Sam yelled into the house "You guys ready?"

"Yep" Amelia answered coming down the stairs holding Isabelle's hand, helping her down the stairs.

"Uncle Sammy?" Issie whispered.

"Yeah honey?" Sam answered in a soft voice.

"Aunt Andy put me in car?"

Sam smiled "Yeah Is, Aunt Andy can put you in the car." He took Isabelle's hand and walked to the car "Babe?" Andy spun around "Issie wants you to put her in the car"

Andy looked shocked but then smiled. Issie pulled on Andy's shorts to get her attention, Andy bent down to look at Issie. "Hi, Is you already for the beach?" Andy smiled.

Issie nodded "Yep, I got bucket and shovel" Issie said smiling holding up the bucket and shovel to show Andy.

"Wow are we going to make sand castles?" Andy asked.

Isabelle's smile only got bigger when she nodded.

"Well what about we get in the car so we can go then hey?"

Issie nodded again. Andy picked her up and put her in the truck, once she had the seat belt done up she kiss Issie on the forehead, then closed the door. Then jumped in her side and did her belt up.

Sam looked at her with a smile "Got everything?"

"Yep" Andy nodded and smiled.

Sam turned his head around to the kids in the back and said "Got everything?"

"Yep" Josh said while Amelia and Issie just nodded.

"Then let's go" Sam smiled, reversing out the driveway.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later they arrived at the beach.<p>

Both Amelia and Josh jumped out of the car and followed Sam to the back of the truck to get their things while Andy got Issie out of her car seat and put her down taking her small hand in hers.

"You got everything?" Andy asked walking around with Issie to where Sam was.

"Yep, here Is do you want to carry your bucket" Sam asked passing her the bucket and shovel. Issie smiled taking the bucket of Sam.

"And what do I take?" Andy asked smiling at Sam.

"You can take this." Sam lent over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"EW!" Both Amelia and Josh squealed "Not in front of the children" Amelia continued.

Andy blushed and Sam smiled "Ok, lets got find a place to set up for the day"

After setting up their towels and shade Sam, Amelia and Josh handed into the water while Andy and Isabelle stayed and played in the sand.

"Hey Is are you thirsty?" Andy asked tipping the bucket over to make the castle.

Issie nodded her head.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Juice, please" Issie smiled.

"Here you got sweetie" Andy smiled

"Hey Is, do you want to go for a swim"

"Water cold" Issie mumbled looking down at the sand.

"No it's warm she Amelia and Josh are having fun we could go swim with them"

Issie shook her head

"Ok what about we go down near the water and look for pretty shells to show mummy?" Andy asked Isabelle.

Issie nodded her head.

"Ok let's go" Andy said holding out her hand for Issie to take.

They both walked the short distance to the shore. Issie stoped and bent down to pick up a shell. Andy bent down to be then same level as Issie. Issie showed the shell to Andy.

"Wow, it's pretty." Andy smiled at her

Issie smiled back "You have" Issie said handing the shell to Andy.

"Thank you" Andy said smiling.

While Issie hugged Andy.

Sam smiled as he watched the interaction of them. Sam swam to the shore and walked over to Andy and Issie. Putting his arms around Andy. "What are you girls doing?" Sam asked placing his chin on Andy's shoulder.

"Looking for shells" Andy turned her head slightly to press a quick kiss to Sam's lips.

"Look Uncle Sammy, pretty shell" Issie held the shell up to Sam

"It is, isn't it? Hey do you and Andy want to come in the water and have a little swim?" Sam asked bending down to Isabelle's level.

"I don't want to" Issie mumbled.

Andy bent down and asked "How come sweetie?"

"I'm scared" Issie mumbled looking down at the sand.

"Of what Is?" Sam asked

"The sharks will get me" She began to cry.

"No honey, the sharks can't get you, I promise" Sam said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"But Josh said that the sharks will get me"

"Josh was just being silly, see if he really thought sharks would get him he wouldn't be in the water would he?" Sam asked wiping her tears away.

Isabelle shook her head.

"I tell you what, if you come in the water with me and you feel even a little bit scared we can just go back to building sand castles ok" Andy asked.

"Ok" Issie mumbled

"But first I need to see that beautiful smile of yours" Sam said as he tickled her.

Issie started giggling. "Uncle Sammy stop" She continued laughing.

"There it is" Sam smiled. Standing up.

Andy whispered in Isabelle's ear "Lets tickle uncle Sammy" causing Issie to giggle. "You ready?" Andy asked Issie nodded still giggling.

"What are you two up to?" Sam asked looking down at the girls.

"One…" Andy stood up "Two…" Andy said looking back at Issie "Three" they both said running after Sam trying to tickle him.

"Arrhhh" Sam said as he pretended to fall as Issie tickled him.

Andy stood there laughing.

"Help me Aunt Andy, Help me!" Issie screamed still laughing.

Andy stood there shocked at the words that came out of Isabelle's mouth.

"Yeah Aunt Andy help her" Sam smirked.

Andy smiled, as she helped Issie tackle/tickle Sam.

* * *

><p>Andy got out of the water leaving Sam and the kids in the water. She walked over to her bag, grabbing a bottle of water.<p>

Moments later Sam followed suit and walked over to Andy.

"Hey" Sam said as he sat next to Andy "You ok?"

"Hmmhmm, I'm fine." Andy replied.

"Look I'm sorry about Issie, I mean she doesn't understand, I'm sorry if she scared you, Andy I know this is still new and I don't want you to freak-out and…" Sam paused from his rabbling to look at Andy who was trying hard not to laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"Are you done?" Andy laughed.

"Andy I…" Sam began.

"Sam…"

"Look I love you ok and…"

"Sam…" Andy tried again.

"And ok maybe it too soon and your…"

"SAM!" Andy yelled.

"What?"

"Shut up!" She laughed.

Sam looked at her like she was growing a second head.

"Do I look like I have my running shoes on? Sam I love you and this is it for me and if that freaks you out then that just too bad because…"

Andy was cut off by Sam's lips on hers. The kiss was passionate and loving. Andy smiled into the kiss when she felt Sam's lip curl into a smile.

When air became essential they pulled away smiling.

"Because your family likes me better" Andy finished her sentence breathlessly.

"You know Aunt Andy, you're not doing a very good job looking after the kids I mean what happens if a shark gets them?" Sam smirked.

Andy slapped him playfully on the chest. "Hey! You're the one who kissed me, I only came to get a bottle of water, so it's your fault not mine!"

"Hey I thought I better come make sure you weren't putting the running shoes on" Sam smirked.

Andy shook her head "Have a little faith in me Sammy" Andy smirked patting his cheek.

Leaving Sam shocked.

Andy turned around laughing as she began to walk backwards to the water.

Sam turned to look her in the eye seeing the amusement on her face. Sam smiled at her and then turned serious with a look that said 'You're in trouble'.

Andy's face fell as Sam ran down to her quickly throwing her over his shoulder and running to the water.

"SAM!" Andy squealed "PUT ME DOWN!"

Sam chuckled as he hit the water. Throwing Andy into the water.

When Andy came up from the water she splashed Sam. "You're an ass"

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink the whole you're stuck with me thing?" Sam smirked as he pulled her into a hug.

Andy looked into Sam's eyes. "You may be an ass but, you're stuck with me because I'm not going anywhere"

"Is that so" Sam asked resting his forehead on hers.

"Mmhmm, that and you have the keys and I'm too tried to walk all the way home" Andy smirked as she swam closer to the kids.

Sam followed pulling her back into a hug kissing her passionately.

"Still gross!" Amelia groaned.

Pulling away from the kiss Andy said "I love you"

"Good cause you're stuck with me" Sam smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that is chapter 12 hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think :) <strong>

**Ok so I need ideas if I was to continue the story so please if you have any I would love to hear them :) **

**OMG for the people on twitter did you hear Ben Bass is now on twitter :) YAY all we need now is Charlotte and we have the full set :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK so I have to Apologise for the long delay, but seriously I have have ready bad writers block it was a struggle to get this chapter out! I wanted to update last week with RB return but anyway one week late sorry. But OMG who is loving this season? **

**Anyway Thank you guys SOOOO much for the reviews seriously could not wipe the smile off my face :D special Thanks to kmart92, RomioneJamMini, edge15648,rbfan624, ariel133 and SMchick. **

**Anyway her is Chapter 13 so I hope you enjoy :) **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue, BUT loving the season already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

After spending two more hours at the beach they headed back to Sarah's place. The drive home Issie, Josh and Amelia fell asleep. Sam looked over to Andy who was looking out the window.

"Why so quiet McNally, is so not you" Sam smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking" Andy replied.

"Oh that can be dangerous, you know how you like to over think things" Sam smirked.

Andy smacked him playfully "Shut up!" she said smirking.

"So what were you over thinking?"

"Do you come up here a lot?"

"I try to come up as much as possible, especially birthday's, Christmas, Easter that kind of things or if I have a free weekend, I just come up here."

"I'm sorry" Andy said

Sam pulled a face "What are you sorry for?"

"Well you haven't been up here in two months…"Andy pause.

"Andy I haven't had a free weekend since the suspension neither have you so you have nothing to be sorry about." He said looking over at her.

"So does that mean you will be coming back up next month for Amelia's birthday?"

"Hopefully if we're not working." Sam said looking up at the ceiling.

"We?" Andy smiled.

"Uh… um… yeah you know if you're not working and you…" Sam stuttered

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said looking at Andy when they stopped at the red light.

"If Sarah and Amelia don't mind I would love to come" She smiled as she reached over to kiss him.

"I don't mind" Amelia piped up.

"Hey sleepyhead" Sam smiled look at her through the mirror.

"But if you come can you keep the kissing to a minimum" Amelia smirked.

"Funny" Sam smiled looking over at Andy while he move his hand from the steering wheel to pick up her hand.

Andy turned and smiled back at him.

When Sam pulled up in the drive way Andy jumped out and open the door to softly wake up Issie.

"Hey Is we're home." Andy said softly shaking her shoulder.

Issie opened her opens and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead." Andy smiled. taking her out of the truck.

Amelia jumped out of the truck and walked around to the back of the truck where Sam was unloading the truck. She grabbed her bag and turned to Sam.

"Hey Uncle Sammy, can we play basketball?"

"Yeah just let me unpack and while we wait for dinner we can play."

"Cool, hey Andy do you want to play basketball before dinner?"

"Uh sure, whose team will I be on?" Andy asked.

"Are you any good?" Amelia asked raising her eyebrow

"When I was in high school my team was state champions" Andy stated.

"Your so on my team" Amelia smiled.

"Oh I see how it is!" Sam said to Amelia "I'm ok until someone better comes along?"

"Naw poor baby" Andy smiled as she patted Sam on the cheek playfully.

"Looks like it's boy vs. girls" Josh said.

"We are so going to beat you!" Amelia said getting in Josh's face.

"Oh if that's what you think, Uncle Sammy is way better then Andy"

"Hey!" Andy said smiling with her hands on her hips.

"No offence Andy" Josh smiled back.

"None taken, but Millie is right, we are so going to beat you guys" Andy smirked looking at Sam.

"OH, is that right McNally?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around Andy's waste.

"Hmmhmm." Andy replied nodding her head.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned.

"Cause your old" Amelia blurted out.

Causing Andy to laugh. While Sam looked at Amelia with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously your turning my family against me!" Sam smirked.

"Nope she is just speaking the truth." Andy quipped.

"Just for that the losing team…" Sam started.

"Andy and Millie" Josh coughed. Causing both girls to turn and looked at Josh with their hands on their hips and eyebrow raised. With a look that said 'excuse me!' Josh held his hands up in response with a look saying 'wasn't me'

Sam chuckled "As I was saying, the losing team has to do whatever the winning team wants for the rest of the weekend."

"So like when Josh loses he has to do whatever I say like if I want a drink or make my bed that type of thing?" Amelia questioned.

"Sure things like that" Sam replied. Winking at Andy.

"Hey you guys are back" Sarah said walking out of the house to the truck. "How was your day" Sarah asked picking Issie up.

"Look mummy I got pretty shells for you." Issie said smiling giving the bucket with shells in it.

"Oh wow they're beautiful" Sarah smiled at her

"Aunt Andy helped me too and then we tackled Uncle Sammy cause he tickled me."

"Really well thank you Aunt Andy the shells are beautiful." Sarah smiled at Andy. Andy returned the smile as Sam squeezed her hand lightly.

"Mum, how long until dinner?" Josh asked.

"Well, we just started the barbeque so I'd give it half an hour 40 minutes" Sarah said walking back up the stairs to head inside.

"Great, shotgun starting." Josh called as he ran to the backyard.

"No, I am" Amelia shouted back running after Josh.

"So when I win, I'd love a beer and massage" Andy quipped as she slide her arms around Sam's neck.

"Cocky are we?" Sam smirked.

"No I just know I'm right, let's call it a gut feeling" Andy smiled as she leaned in a kissed Sam.

"Seriously, Uncle Sammy, if you guys stop kissing for like five minutes so we can beat them that would be great!" josh shouted from the backyard.

They pulled away from each other and headed for the backyard.

Josh threw the ball to Sam "Ok first to 11?" Sam asked.

Earning 'yeses' from all three.

Sam and Josh walked over to the hop and began talking tactics, while Andy and Amelia were talking.

"Ok, so you take Uncle Sammy cause his taller and well I'm taller than Josh so it should be easy." Amelia said smiling.

"Ok" Andy agreed.

"You do know if we don't win will never live this down" Josh stated raising his eyebrow.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll win" Sam smiled the famous Swarek grin.

"You girls ready?" Andy smirked at Sam.

"Oh funny McNally" Sam smirked passing Andy the ball "You girls start first"

"Are you sure babe? Wouldn't want to make you look bad in front of your family" Andy smirked passing the ball back to Sam.

"McNally" Sam growled. Throwing the ball back to Andy

"Yes Sam" Andy smiled catching the ball.

"Throw the ball!"

20mintues later they were still play the score 10-9 boys way. Andy walked up to Sam. "Give me that ball and I'll make it worth your while" Andy smiled. Sam hand Andy the ball.

"Uncle Sammy!" Josh grunted.

"What?" Sam raised his hands in defence "She got it off me" Sam laugh just as Amelia score a goal. "Hey! You're meant to be stopping Millie remember!" Sam smirked at Josh.

Andy walked back over to Sam. "You're so mean your blaming Josh when it you that can't keep it in your pants" Andy whispered into his ear, chuckling as she walked back over to Amelia high fiving her.

"Looks like its 10 all boys"

"Next point wins!" Amelia said.

Andy walked back over to Sam who again had the ball. "You gonna give me the ball?" Andy smirked.

"Not a chance, if I win you have to do anything I want you to do for the whole weekend, as if I'd give that up." Sam smirked.

"I will not be your slave Sam!" Andy stated.

"Ah but McNally that was the rules, losing team has to do whatever the winning team wants!" Sam smiled with his full dimples.

"Fine but when I win remember that!" Andy said raising her eyebrow.

"If that's what you think" Sam chuckled.

"It's what I know" Andy smirked.

Sam chuckled as he looked over to Josh "You ready buddy?"

"Let's do this Uncle Sammy"

"Ready to win this Millie?" Andy asked.

"Oh bring it on!" Amelia smirked back.

Sam stood there dribbling the ball looking straight at Andy with a smirk on his face "What should I have you do first" he spook out loud.

"Hurry up so I can't wipe that smirk of your face!" Andy replied.

Sam continued to dribble the ball, Andy following his movement. Sam looked straight into her eyes as he faked a right turn throwing the ball left to Josh who had broken away from Amelia and caught the ball from Sam, taking a shot getting it in the hoop.

"YEAH!" Josh yelled as Sam picked him up off the ground "Winners!"

"Whooohooo!" Sam yelled.

Andy walked over to Amelia and put her arm around her. "You know Josh is going to have so much funny making me his slave!" Amelia moaned.

"Yeah don't worry your Uncle Sam won't let me live this down if ever" Andy smiled at Amelia.

Sam put Josh down as hey both turned to face the girls. "So for my first request Millie I would like a class of coke with ice." Josh smiled.

Amelia head inside to get Josh his coke with Josh following close behind requesting Amelia to do more things for him.

Sam chuckled listening to Josh babble on and Amelia groan in frustration.

"They're going to be fighting by the end of the night." Sam smirked putting his hands around Andy's waist.

"Well you could have always let us win" Andy said raising her eye brow.

"No because now you have to do what I say" Sam smirked

"And how is that different for any other time?" Andy questioned.

"This time you have to listen and follow what I say" Sam stated.

"Are you saying I don't listen to you?" Andy said moving away from him.

"No I saying you chose when to listen and when you trust your gut." Sam explained.

"Nice save" Andy smiled.

Sam chuckled "Now what should I have you do?" Sam questioned stroking his imaginary beard "Oh I know ME!" Sam smiled leaning in to kiss Andy passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is Chapter 13, I hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know and also IDEAS i have none! So help me out please :) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**First off I would just really love to say is THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And thank you for sticking by me I know I have been slack by not updating sooner but I promise I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can :) **

**So this is Chapter 14 hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( But I will miss not seeing it for two weeks :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Both Sam and Andy regretfully pulled away from the kiss when they heard a throat being cleared. Sam lifted his head up to address the person that interrupted their moment as Andy rested her head on Sam's shoulder trying to regain her composure.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but there are three very hungry children inside so when either of you feel like giving it a rest for a minute we're waiting." Sarah smirked as she walked back inside the house.

"Yep be there in a sec." Sam yelled back.

"Really is that all it's gonna take, hmmm I gotta say I'm disappointed." Andy grinned walking backwards to the stairs on the house.

Sam stood there mouth open stunned. "You'll pay for that McNally!"

"Oh Really?" Andy challenged.

Sam walked back over to her wrapping his arms around her. "No actually, I'll prove it to you" Sam said leaning in to kiss her.

"Well sorry stud that will have to wait cause uh your family is waiting for us to eat."

Sam groaned as he followed Andy inside.

"Finally!" Amelia spoke. "I was seriously wasting away here"

Sam chuckled. "Funny!"

* * *

><p>After dinner Sam helped Paul clean up while Andy sat with Amelia and Issie who were watching '<em>Monsters Ink'. <em>40 minutes into the move Issie had fallen asleep on Andy's lap.

"Looks like someone's tired" Sarah smiled as Andy looked down to see Issie fast asleep. "Here I'll take her." Sarah said as she started to get off the lounge.

"No it's ok I got her" Andy smiled as she lifted Issie in to her arms as she got up to her feet and began walking to the stairs.

Once Andy had made her way to Issie's room she pulled down the blankets and carefully place Issie on the bed and pulled the blankets up placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Wove you Aunt Andy" Issie mumbled as she rolled onto her side.

"Love you to honey have a good sleep" Andy replied brushing Issie's hair from her face. She smiled as she walked back to the door backwards quietly closing the door softly.

"You ready for bed?" Sam asked. Causing Andy to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Jesus! Sam you scared me!" Andy said smacking him lightly.

"Well you can punish me if you want." Sam smiled with his dimples.

"Pff, you wish." Andy smiled.

"Actually I don't have to because you have to do want ever I want and what I want is…" Sam paused moving closer to putting his arms around Andy waist and lent in "To be inside of you" Sam breathed into Andy's ear.

Andy felt the shivers go down her spine. "Sam" Andy whispered. As Sam began to kiss her jaw and neck causing Sam hummed in response.

"Sam, we can't." Andy continued to protest until Sam started sucking on her pulse point which caused Andy to softly moan. Andy felt Sam smirk as he began to walk backwards to their room pulling Andy along with him.

Sam pulled Andy into their room; as he closed the door by pushing Andy up against it moving his lips on her neck to her lips. Andy opened her mouth to allow Sam access. Their tongues fought for dominance, as Sam lifted up Andy's shirt revealing her black bikini from the beach.

"You know I think you're the one that needs to be punished for wearing this all day" Sam spoke in a husky voice.

"You're in charge remember" Andy spoke in a soft moan. As Andy moved her hand from Sam's neck to brush lightly against Sam's growing member.

"You're a tease" Sam groaned.

Sam pulled the string of Andy's bikini top that dropped off to the floor revealing Andy's breast which Sam took advantage of latching on to her left nipple nibbling as it softly.

"Sam" Andy moaned quietly. As Sam moved to her other nipple as his hand travelled down her stomach to until he reached the button of her denim short shorts flicking the button open and slowly moving the zipper down causing Andy to moan again. Sam push both the shorts and bikini bottoms down to her ankles.

Andy stepped out of them as Sam pulled her over to the bed, pushing her down on her back, while kissing her passionately.

Sam moved back to her jaw as Andy began to say "I don't think it's far that I'm naked and your fully dressed."

Sam smirked as he moved back to his knees as he pulled his shirt of his head throwing it to the side. "Better?"

Andy shook her head "Lose the shorts"

Sam chuckled at the demanding voice Andy used "I thought I was in charge?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's just common sense, we're not going to get very far if you keep them on" Andy said raising her eyebrow.

"Really what did you have in mind" Sam smirked

"And you call me a tease. Sam I'm laying here naked and very much turned on and your fart arsing around, I swear you better take those shorts of right now or so help me God I will finish this myself!" Andy huffed.

Sam broke out into his full dimples as he began to untie his shorts leaving him in his boxers. Sam crawled back on top of Andy "Turned on hey?" Sam smirked.

"Very! What're you gonna do about it?"

"Gotta be honest, I wouldn't mind seeing what you'll resort to if I don't stop what did you say? Fart arsing around"

"Sam! You won't get the pleasure of watching or getting anything from me ever if you don't do something right now!"

Sam smirked as he moved off the bed onto his knees in front of her Sam pulled Andy's leg over his shoulders as he brushed his hands up and down her thighs.

Andy bucked her hips in anticipation of what Sam was about to do.

Sam softly brought one finger and placed it at the top of her folds and slowly slid his finger all the way down her slit. Causing Andy to groan loudly as felt the electricity through her whole body.

Sam than did the same again but this time he used his tongue. "Sam" Andy moaned as he sucked on her clit nibbling at it gently as he place two fingers at the heat. "Babe you have to be quiet" Sam chuckled as Andy grabbed a pillow and placed it over face to muffle her moans as Sam slid his fingers in to her heat. His groaned as he felt how wet she was causing his member to grow even harder.

Sam picked up the pace trusting his fingers into her heat fast as he sucked on her clit harder. He knew she was close as her moans began to get louder and louder through the pillow.

Andy used one hand to hold the pillow in place as her other hand moved down her body to where Sam's head was. She fisted his hair as she felt her orgasm build inside she bucked her hips and moaned as her orgasm ripped through her.

Sam continued to trust his fingers and suck her clit until Andy came down from her high. Sam pulled his fingers out of her and removed his mouth as he slowly moved up Andy's body until he reached her chest.

Andy removed the pillow from her face as Sam moved to come face to face with her. They both smiled at each other. Sam lent in and kissed her passionately, she moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Sam pulled away and asked "Am I forgiven?"

Andy huffed with a smirk and responded "You still have your boxes on!"

"Jez women you're hard to please."

Andy smirked as she moved her hand over Sam large member "Speaking of hard"

Sam chuckled "What are we going to do about it?"

"I think we can come up with something" Andy smirked as she pushed his boxes down to his knees. Sam quickly stood up and took them off, and then he climbed on the bed as her leaned in and kissed her soundly.

Andy wrapped her hand around Sam's hard member and began to stroke him.

"Andy" Sam said in a husky voice "If you keep doing that I won't last."

Andy smiled as she let go of him. Sam positioned himself to entre Andy. Sam lent in and kissed her and he slid himself into her, both swallowing each other's moans.

Sam pulled back so he was able to look into Andy's eyes as he said "I love you"

Andy smirked "Prove it!"

Sam smirked as he pick up the pace, causing Andy to moan, "Oh, God"

"No just Sam" Sam smirked looking into her eyes.

Andy groaned, smacking Sam on the shoulder, "Shut up" she laughed raising her hips to Sam's thrusts urging him to speed up and go deeper.

Instead Sam slowed his movements, causing Andy to groan in frustration. "Seriously Sam STOP TEAS…" Andy's words were cut of as Sam mouth covered hers as he trusted into her hard and fast.

It didn't take long for Andy to begin to feel the start of her climax moan into Sam's mouth. Sam moaned in response as he felt Andy's wall tighten around him. Both of them swallowing each other's moan as they came together.

Sam moved to look into her eyes both breathing heavily when they heard a knock at the door. Both of them froze.

"Really Sam? They're children in the house!" Sarah said as she groaned walking back to her room.

They both started laughing. "I think we're busted." Sam smirked.

"Really what gave it away?" Andy asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I think it was your screaming, you weren't really that quiet." Sam responded smiling.

"Shut up" Andy laughed.

"I think it's a bit late for that" Sam chuckled as he lent down brushing his lips against hers "I love you"

"Hmm I guess I love you too." Andy smiled as she lifted her head to kiss him soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's Chapter 14, I hope it was worth the wait :) Let me know what you think cause seriously your reviews are what get me to write :) <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I so sorry for taking so long I had this chapter ready on thursday but then life got in the way LOL Anyways thankyou for the reviews and seriously the fact that you guys are still reading and reviewing is so great so than you.**

**So I hope everyone has heard ROOKIE BLUE HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR A 4TH SEASON! YAY **

**Anyway here is Chaper 15 **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Sam woke up with a smile on his face. As he rolled over to face Andy who was still asleep. He lifted his hand to brush the hair that had fallen over her face. Andy scrunched her nose at the feeling of her hair tickling her nose. Sam chuckled knowing she was now awake.

"Why do you hate sleeping?" Andy mumbled into her pillow.

Sam chuckled "I don't hate sleeping"

"Why do you hate me sleeping then?" Andy grumbled.

"Because then I can't do this" Sam said as he rolled Andy over onto her back rolling on top of her kissing her passionately.

"Hmm, good morning" Sam smiled at her.

"Morning" Andy smiled back pulling him in of another kiss. "What time is it?"

"Um a little after 9" Sam said rolling off Andy on to his back pulling her with he. Andy rested her head on his chest.

"What are you still doing in bed? Your normally up and about by now" Andy said lifting her head from his chest to rest her chin on his chest.

"I was waiting for you to wake up" Sam said simply.

"Really? Or did you just want me to be there with you when Sarah brings up last night?" Andy asked cocking her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well it wasn't just me last night was it? So why should it just be me getting in trouble?"

Andy laughed.

"Personally I think Sarah should be happy it wasn't just me last night" Sam smirked. "Because you are such a tease spending all day in that little thing you call a bikini and then promising me things when we played basketball. I was getting close to doing it myself, good thing I won the match otherwise I would have been in the bathroom for a while this morning." Sam chuckled.

Andy smacked his chest "That disgusting no one wants to hear that." Andy laughed sitting up to look for her clothes that were tossed all over the place.

"Oh so it's ok for you to tell me you do it but I can't?" Sam chuckled.

Andy was mortified "First of all I never said I did it!"

Sam groaned "Please don't ruined the fantasy for me"

Andy chuckled "I'm not ruining anything because I don't do that"

"But I thought…you said… but last night?" Sam stuttered.

"You also thought you were God last night to" Andy smirked throwing her head.

"Funny" Sam grumbled. Getting out of bed to put his clothes on.

Sam had gotten his boxes on as he walked over to Andy who had managed to get her shirt and underwear on before he pulled her in for a kiss that would leave anyone breathless.

Hearing the knock at the door Andy bolted away from Sam picking up her jeans.

"Just a sec" Sam called out as he picked up his jeans throwing them on and looking over to Andy who had finished pulling her jeans up. "Yep?" Sam said to the person behind the door.

"Can I come in?" Sarah asked.

Sam looked up to the ceiling, '_it had to be Sarah at the door'_ "Yeah come in"

"Are descend?" Sarah asked covering her eyes while she popped her head in.

"Yes Sarah" Sam groaned, as he looked at Andy who was blushing.

"Good, because I didn't want to be scared for life, last night was enough to keep me from ever holding eye contact with you two ever again" Sarah smirked.

"And yet here you are" Sam said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah well we're all adults so I just wanted to say I'm happy for you but next time a least try to keep it down." Sarah smirked as she noticed Andy who was now bright red.

"Goodbye Sarah" Sam said as he walked over to the door to push her out and close it.

Sam turned around to see Andy standing there wide eyed and red. Sam chuckled at the look on her face as he walked over to her placing his hands on her hips.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny" Andy said removing Sam hands from her waist walking into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Andy" Sam sighed following her into the bathroom. Coming up from behind her wrapping his arms around her "Come on Andy it's not that bad seriously Sarah isn't going to bring it up again and so what if she does we're both adults"

Andy looked at him through the mirror with a look that said 'are you serious' "It's easy for you to say 'Mr I'm Sam Swarek the badass and I don't care who hears me get laid' but I do and I said it was a bad idea because one; we are at your sister's house, two there are children in the house" Andy groaned as she saw the smirk on Sam's face.

"Well it's true I don't care because Sarah does it to ok, hello are the three children not enough prove or do you still believe in the stork bullshit?"

"But that different because it's their house Sam"

"So your saying that when we have kids we're never having sex?" Sam said with a smile on his lips

"No, because again that would be different we wouldn't be in someone else's house" Andy replied picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Sam smile grew as he realised that had freaked out at the fact of the mention of children someday. Sam kissed her on the shoulder and left her to get ready.

* * *

><p>"So Sammy I think you lost that control you talked so highly of?" Sarah quipped as soon as she heard Sam's footsteps as he entered the kitchen.<p>

"Funny Sarah, but enough already. Please Andy doesn't need to be more freaked-out ok." Sam groaned rubbing his hand over his face.

Sarah's smiled grew to a full on trademark Swarek dimples.

"What?" Sam asked getting frustrated.

"She's the one isn't she?" Sarah questioned as she stepped closer to Sam.

Sam looked down at Sarah and smiled back at Sarah "Yeah she is"

Sarah squealed as she hugged Sam kissing him on the cheek "Bout time baby brother" Sarah whispered into his ear. Sarah patted him on the arm as she released him from the hug. Sarah walked back over to the coffee pot to pour a cup and passed it to Sam.

Andy walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sarah "Morning" Andy said to Sarah as she walked over to sit next to Sam at bench.

"Morning Andy, coffee?" Sarah asked.

"Um yeah that would be great, thanks." Andy smiled at Sarah as she handed Andy her coffee.

"So what's the plain for today?" Sam asked.

"Well I was thinking a have a list of things that need fixing" Sarah smiled looking at Sam.

"Looks like Paul has a lot of work to do today" Sam smirked back.

"Smartarse" Sarah said throwing the tea towel at him.

"Oh you mean I will be busy with the list with Paul"

"See his isn't just looks Andy" Sarah smirked at Sam as he looked at Andy who was trying to hold back a laugh.

Andy looked at Sam and held her hands up in defence "What?" she said bitting on her bottom lip to hold her smile at bay.

Sam huffed "So while Paul and I work our ass off, what will you girls be doing? Housework?"

"Nope I was thinking if it's ok with you Andy maybe we could go shopping you know girls day just us?" Sarah asked looking at Andy.

"Sounds like fun" Andy smiled.

"Great well I'll go get ready and we can go in an hour?"

"Yep, I'll just finish this and then I'll go get changed"

"No rush, take your time." Sarah smiled over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You don't have to spend the day with her you know" Sam said once Sarah had left to go upstairs.

"Naw what's the matter babe? You gonna miss me?" Andy smiled patting Sam's cheek.

Sam chuckled shaking his head "No I can't go a whole minute without you" Sam joked.

"Shut up." Andy laughed "I know I don't have to but I want to besides this is way Sarah can tell me all the embarrassing things you did as a child or even now" Andy smiled as she lent in to kiss Sam soundly.

Andy ended the kiss before it got to heated. "You know Sarah won't tell you anything." Sam said.

"Oh really and what makes you so sure?" Andy asked sipping her coffee.

"Because she knows if she tells any embarrassing stories about me I have just as many on her" Sam said smiling.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it will be worth it" Sarah said walking back into the kitchen.

Andy smiled at Sam with a look that said 'see'.

"By the way Sammy can we take your truck?" Sarah asked smiling.

"What's wrong with your two cars parked in the driveway?" Sam questioned.

"Well my car needs the oil changed that's on the list and if for some reason you need to take the kids out you'll need to take Pauls car so that only leaves your truck, so what do you say? Please?" Sarah smiled.

Andy laughed "Good to see it's not just me you have a hard time giving your truck to it your family as well"

Sam glared at her, then looked back at Sarah "Fine you can take it! But McNally is driving and this time there better be no bullet holes!"

"Jez Andy it must have been some night last night if Sammy here has willingly handed over his truck to you!" Sarah smirked as she walked back out of the kitchen.

Both Andy and Sam stood there dumbfounded, Andy was bright red as Sam turned to look at her. "You still want to spend the day with her?" Sam smirked.

Andy smiled a fake smile to Sam and said "Ha yeah but hey let's just hope no one keys your car" Andy smirked as she walked out of the kitchen to go get ready.

Sam smiled shaking his head 'Yep she defiantly the one' Sam thought as he walked out of the kitchen to find Paul to get started on the list.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 15, Thank you for hanging in there I'll try my hardest to update sooner this time. Again let me know what you think :) <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY! I swear I had this ready to publish 8 days ago be the internet stuffed up anyway here is Chapter 16. Thank you fr the reviews seriously makes my day :)**

**I have realised I need to update soon so I have half of the next chapter started and should have the rest finished tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 <strong>

"Andy? You ready?" Sarah called for her as she stepped outside where Andy was.

"Yep" Andy said smiling as she turned to Sam holding her hand out "Keys? Please?" Andy added smiling.

Sam held them out in front of him. Just as Andy went to grab them Sam pulled the keys back and said "The breaks are…" "Touchy! I know I promise I will bring your baby back in one piece" Andy said finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah but this time try not to put any extra bullet holes" Sam smirked.

"It was one time! Seriously you should see someone about your obsessive compulsive disorder about your truck." Andy said as she grabbed the keys out of Sam's hand, smirking as she leant back in to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Shot gun driving!" Sarah yelled. As Andy and Sarah walked over to the truck.

"McNally!" Sam said in his serious TO voice as walking back over to Andy.

"Sam I was joking." Sarah said smiling getting into the passenger side of the truck.

Andy smiled kissing Sam again "I promise no harm will come to your baby" Andy said rolling her eyes.

"That goes for you to" Sam smirked.

"Oh should I feel special that I'm being compared with your truck?" Andy asked raising her eyebrow.

"Very, I only compare women with my truck who I'm madly in love with" Sam smiled leaning in to kiss her again.

BEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!

Both Andy and Sam jumped hearing the horn blare. Sam looked at Sarah as she removed her hand from the horn. "As cute as all that is" Sarah said gesturing to Andy and Sam "I would really like to go now please" Sarah smiled pulling her seatbelt on.

Andy smiled giving Sam a quick peck on the kiss and then jumped in the truck and then started it up both men waved as the truck drove away from the house down the street.

* * *

><p>"So what is there anything in particular you need to get?" Andy asked Sarah as they looked through the racks of clothes.<p>

"Couple of new outfits would go astray" Sarah chuckled. "And I would mind looking for Amelia's present, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, that sound great I need a couple of new outfits to." Andy smiled.

"There's a really good Victoria Secrets here to" Sarah smirked at Andy.

"See I don't see the need for lingerie just slows us down" Andy quipped at Sarah. As Sarah's eye widened. Andy realised what she had said and went bright red. "I'm so sorry I totally forgot I was talking to you."

Sarah laughed "I know Sammy isn't a 39 year old virgin, Andy and after last night I know you guys aren't you know waiting for marriage. And I know I should be grossed out about the fact that I heard you guys last night or you telling me about my brother but I'm not because I can see how happy you make him and that's all I've ever wanted for him."

"He makes me happy to" Andy smiled.

"I know, I heard" Sarah smirked.

Andy's mouth dropped open "Not what I meant!" Andy laughed.

"I could resisted you had it coming." Sarah laughed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later both Andy and Sarah found themselves sitting at a café having coffee to re-energized.<p>

"So where to next?" Any asked as they got up from the table.

"Well I need to get some groceries for dinner and stuff why don't you continue shopping and I'll catch up" Sarah suggested.

"It's ok I can come help you and then we can shop" Andy smiled.

"No it's ok, you need the head start in Victoria Secret." Sarah smirked.

Andy laughed.

"I'll be 15 minutes tops" Sarah smiled.

"Ok I'll see you there then." Andy smiled walking the opposite way towards VS.

Andy walked into VS and started looking around. Andy picked up a black lace teddy and smirked, as she walked into the fitting rooms.

Andy put the teddy on and looked into the mirror checking to see if she liked it. Andy heard her phone '_ding'. _She picked up her phone and read the message

'_**Hey babe, how's shopping?'**_

'_**Hey, oh it's great I'm in your favourite shop atm ;)' **_Andy smirked as she sent the message.

'_**Really? What are you buying?' **_

Andy took a photo of herself with the teddy on and attached it the message to Sam under the photo Andy wrote…

'_**I was thinking of buying this, what do you think? ;)'**_

Andy got out of the teddy and began to get dressed. Andy chuckled as she heard her phone ring. Without looking at the caller id she knew it was Sam.

"So you know what I'm wearing, what about you?" Andy said seductively answering the phone. Andy laughed as she heard Sam gasp.

"_You're not still wearing it are you?" Sam replied huskily._

Andy laughed "Not anymore"

_Sam cleared his throat "Your ah… you're not naked are you?"_

"No I still have the black lace panties on"

"_Andy" Sam groaned into the phone. "I'm seconds away from coming down there and willingly getting arrested for public indecency!" _

Andy chuckled "I'm kidding I'm fully dresses and walking out of the dressing room to try and find your sister."

"_Wow" Sam said seriously_

"What? What's wrong?" Andy asked concerned.

"_You talking about my sister works fast than a cold shower!" Sam chuckled._

"Good cause I wasn't about to have phone sex with you"

_Sam chuckled "no I'd rather be there in person. So… You're buying it right?" _

Andy laughed "You'll just have to wait and find out. Look I have to go Sarah found me I'll see you soon ok"

"_Ok I'll let you go, bring something back for me, preferably something black and lace" _

"Goodbye!" Andy chuckled as she hung up the phone.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Sam?" Sarah said as she smiled at the phone.

"Ha, yeah I think he was just double checking you haven't told me any childhood secrets about him."

Sarah laughed "No I'll tell you them in front of him, that way he can be embarrassed like you were this morning. Trust me the secrets I have on him would make Sam Swarek blush."

"Can't wait" Andy smiled.

"So are you getting it?" Sarah asked looking down at the lacy teddy.

Andy blushed "Um, I was thinking about it"

"The registers that way" Sarah smirked pointing to the register.

* * *

><p>After another hour the girls decided to head home to have lunch with everyone else.<p>

Getting out of the car Sam and Paul headed over to the truck, Sam held open the door for Andy as Paul walked to Sarah kissing her softly on the lips as he followed her to help with the groceries.

"So what did you bring me?" Sam asked as he lent in to kiss Andy.

"Your truck back in one piece" Andy quipped as she walked past Sam to collect her bags.

* * *

><p><strong>That is Chapter 16 hope you liked it :) let me know please review PLEASE! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I am SO SORRY! I feel really bad for taking so long to update, but I seriously had writers block I think I re-wrote this like 12 times and I'm sorry.**

**I want to thank everyone for hanging in there with me the reviews are amazing and since the last time I updated I have reached triple digits so for that THANK YOU!.**

**OMG Rokkie Blue so sad :'( I found it hard to write Sam/Andy and also Traci/Andy this week because I watch RB. So I think I need to write the next chapter soon or stop watch RB.**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Turn it off Sam!" Andy groaned as she heard the alarm go off.

Sam groaned rolling over to the edge of the bed putting his head under the pillow, trying to ignore the alarm and Andy nudging him in the back.

"SAM! TURN IT OFF!" Andy groaned louder as she pushed Sam, causing him to fall off the bed with a loud thump.

"Ohfff" Sam huffed as he landed on the floor. He then reached up and turned off the alarm.

"You'll pay for that McNally" Sam huffed as he climbed back into the bed on top of her.

"Sam" Andy said still giggling from Sam falling of the bed. "Let me sleep its 5:30am" Andy moaned as Sam sucked on her pulse point.

"Well I'm up now" Sam said with a smirk in his voice.

"Hmm, I know I can feel" Andy quipped, as she raised her hips into Sam's growing member.

Causing Sam to groan "I have to go to work" Sam said as he pulled away to look into Andy's eyes.

"Yeah but I don't" Andy smiled at Sam "At least not until 9:00am"

"So this is why you're always late for parade?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow at her smirking.

Andy smacked Sam playfully on the arm "No I hit the snooze button a couple of times! Mind out of the gutter Officer Swarek."

"So your telling me if I open one of these side drawers I won't find a friend that you can, as you say 'snooze' that could make you happy for an early morning shift?"

Andy's eyes went wide.

"You do? Don't you?" Sam smirked.

"No… I… Don't you have to go to work?" Andy said stumbling on her words.

Sam laughed "You just want me to go so you can 'snooze'."

"Why would I need anything like that when I have you?" Andy smirked, raising her hips again.

Sam chuckled.

"So Office Swarek are you up for the challenge?"

"And what challenge would that be McNally?" Sam smirked as he pushed his erection into her teasingly.

"Feels like 'little Sammy' is" Andy smirked.

"Little?" Sam asked pulling back from Andy "Really?"

Andy couldn't help but laugh at Sam's face.

"You know McNally your about to be reacquainted with you friend in the bottom draw if you insist on name calling"

Andy lent up to Sam and kissed him passionately and then moved her hips up again pressing into Sam's member. "'Big Sammy'" Andy smirked.

Sam chuckled "How about we just don't name it"

Andy chuckled as she pulled him in for another kiss.

When air became necessary the parted as Andy said "Since we have to go to work maybe we should shower… together to save time and water"

Sam smirked "Sounds like a plan McNally"

Sam lifted himself off Andy and began to walk over to the bathroom as Andy got out of bed and walked over to where Sam had stopped.

"What?" Andy asked looking conserved with the look on Sam's face.

"Move in with me" Sam said in more of a statement then a question.

Andy froze. '_Was she ready to move in with Sam? was it too soon? Yes they loved each other but they had only been dating for four months, but then again ever since the night after the suspension finished they had spent every night together either at her house or his, so they were basically living together any way, most of her girly stuff took up Sam's bathroom and her DVR was filled with his shows and sports' _

"Move. In. With. Me?" this time when Sam spoke he made every work clear and as a question rather than a statement.

"What?" Andy finally spoke.

"Think about it we basically spend every night together either here or at my place. Your shit is every at my house and vice versa. We're pretty much living together except for the part where we're alternating between two different houses and pay twice the amount in bills."

"It's only been four months Sam" Andy said quietly.

"I know Andy, but it feels right and I… I've never felt like this with someone. Andy, you, you are the love of my life and I don't mean to freak you out but you need to know that and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Andy stood there speechless.

Sam walked over to Andy he moved to take her right hand. "Look I know you rushed into it with Callaghan, and you don't want to make to same mistake again, but Andy you have to know that I would never ever cheat on you I waited so long for you to see me more than just a partner or a friend…"

"Ok" Andy said softly.

"To mess this up and I…" Sam continued on "Wait, what?" Sam asked look at Andy.

"I said ok, Sam let's do it lets move in together" Andy said smiling at Sam.

"Really?" Sam said in disbelieve.

"Yes really unless you not completely sure" Andy smirked.

"Was my speech not convincing enough?" Sam chuckled pulling Andy closer to him, putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh very, I like the part about me being the love of your life." Andy smiled.

"Everything I said is true" Sam smiled as he kissed Andy stepping back into the bathroom.

Andy opened the shower door, and turned the water on while Sam removed his shirt. Andy turned back to Sam and smiled at him. Sam walked over to Andy and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"I love you" Andy said as they pulled away for a breath.

Sam brushed a piece of hair out of Andy's face. "I love you too" Sam said.

He then pulled Andy's top over her head reviling her bare chest. Sam kissed Andy's lips and then moved to her pulse point sucking on it causing Andy to moan softly. He continued his assault on neck, sucking and licking his way down to her chest. Sam then took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it until she moaned his name.

Andy moved her hands to Sam hips where she pushed his boxers down revealing his semi hard member. She softly wrapped her fingers around his member and softly began to move her hand up and down causing Sam to softly grown against Andy's breast.

Sam moved his hands from Andy's hips to the hem of her boy shorts, and pushed them down to the floor. Sam moved his lips back up to Andy's kissing her softly.

Once they were both ride of their clothes Andy walked backwards bring Sam with her into the steaming shower.

Sam adjusted the water to the perfect temperature as he pushed Andy against the wall.

Andy let out a small yelp as her back made contact with the wall.

Sam lifted Andy's leg up to his he as he slowly entre her. Causing Andy's head to fall back against the wall as they both moaned from the feeling of being connected.

Sam slowly began to trust in to Andy. Andy moaned as she met each of his trust. Sam began to move faster. Andy moan loudly as Sam continued to hit the right spot over and over again. Finally they both fell over the edge together.

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Oliver stated as Sam rushed in to parade with seconds to spare. Andy following close behind him.<p>

Sam just glared at him, as he sat down next to Olivier while Andy went to the second row and sat next to Traci.

"So what happened? Car wouldn't start? Flat tyre? Oh I know morning sex with the Mrs?" Oliver smirked.

"Shut up!" Sam said smirking.

"You know you could at least try and hide the 'I just got laid' look, with a smirk like that, I don't think I could look Andy in the eye again." Oliver said raising his eyebrow.

"I asked Andy to move in with me." Sam whispered to Oliver as Best began parade.

Oliver turned to Sam "Really?"

Sam nodded with a smile.

"Isn't a bit soon" Oliver questioned.

Sam frowned at him.

"I'm just looking out for you brother, moving in is a serious deal are you sure your both ready for it?" Oliver asked.

"Look I love Andy ok and, yes I'm sure, we both are." Sam grumbled.

"We then congratulations my brother" Oliver said patting Sam on the back.

"Are we interrupting Offices?" Frank asked. Causing everyone to turn and look at them.

"Nope" They both replied.

"Good, lets continue…"

Best continued with Parade as he read out assignments and parings. "Oliver/Diaz, Swarek/Peck, McNally/Collins, Epstein you will be helping Detective Barber and Office Nash on their case. Dismissed"

"What is with you?" Traci said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Andy said looking back at Traci.

"Ok I'm used to you lovey dovey face you pull when your around Sam but this is different, it a different vibe."

"I don't pull faces, or give off vibes. Do I?" Andy asked.

"Oh yes you do, especially the 'I had great morning sex' vibe. Seriously do you guys ever give it a rest?" Traci said raising her eyebrow and smiling.

Andy laughed "I… we were celebrating" Andy explained.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Traci asked "Wait I don't think I want to know." Traci amended.

"Oh ok then I just won't tell you that Sam asked me to move in with him and I said yes." Andy said as she got up and began to walk out of parade.

Traci stood up and grabbed Andy's arm. "Shut up!" Traci said with a grin.

"Yep" Andy replied.

"You said yes?" Traci asked.

"Of course I said yes, why wouldn't I" Andy replied with a small frown.

"No I just mean, I'm happy of you but isn't a bit soon?" Traci asked.

"That's what I said but then Sam made some really good points" Andy started.

"I bet he did" Traci smirked.

Andy backhanded her softly on the shoulder "That come after" Andy giggled.

"Your happy?" Traci asked already knowing the answer.

"Very" Andy replied simply.

"Then congratulations" Traci said hugging Andy.

"Thanks" Andy replied as they walked out of parade to being their day.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 17, hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews are always welcomed :D And I will try my best to update A.S.A.P.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG I was crying like a baby watching last weeks ep but I have faith in the writers and I know they will make it right! ( Hopefully :/ )  
><strong>

**Anyway once agian Thank you for the kind reviews, I love hearing what you guys have to say and any input would be greatfully taken into account :)**

**So here is Chapter 18, hope you like it :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"Come on Andy it's almost been a month" Sam said frustrated as he walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"I know Sam." Andy replied with a sigh from the kitchen table where she had four different house listings laid out.

"Do you even want to move in together anymore?" Came Sam's reply once he closed the fridge.

Andy whipped her head around to face Sam "I can't believe your even asking me that" Andy said her voice sounding hurt.

"Well it's warranted, I mean seriously Andy make the decision. Pick the house!" Sam said raising his voice.

"Don't shout at me Sam!" Andy said shouting back at him.

"Look I'm sorry, ok I'm sorry, I'm just tired and annoyed I want to live with you already ok, in the one house Andy, our house." Sam replied quietly walking back over to her.

"I know and I want to be in our house already I do but I can't make the decision myself Sam it's our house so we should choose it together."

"We are, we chose these four houses" Sam said sitting down next to Andy picking up one of the listings.

"Yeah but we can only live in one of them seriously which one do we pick" Andy said picking up another listing.

"I like this one, it has two bedrooms, a study, and big lounge room. What's not to love?" Sam said looking at her.

"Yeah but its 40 minutes from the 15th. See this one is closer." Andy said holding up the listing to show him. "And this one's bigger."

Sam took the listing from Andy and looked at it.

"It's four years old, it has three bedrooms, a study, two baths and En suite, a newly renovated kitchen and a big backyard." Andy said while Sam looked at the house.

Sam looked up at Andy and past her the listing. "It's three bedroom, there's only two of us but"

"Yeah but we can set up one of the rooms with gym equipment and then a spare room for when Sarah comes and visits." Andy said quickly.

"Why do we need gym equipment when we have it a work? And neither one of us has any equipment anyway."

"Well then we can have two rooms for when Sarah comes to visit one for the kids then" Andy replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Sarah's kids or our kids?" Sam asked looking straight at Andy.

Andy was speechless as she looked up at Sam. Andy opened and closed her mouth trying to fill her now dry mouth. "I… um…" Andy tried to form words.

"Don't freak out I'm just curious as to why we need a three bedroom house right now? Or are we buying this house for the future?"

Andy looked away from Sam "I… don't, I don't know I mean that is way into the future I just, I don't know, yes… no… maybe."

"You're the planner Andy, where do you see yourself in 5, 10 year?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know Sam" Andy mumbled.

"That's a lie and you know it." Sam pushed.

"I don't Sam I really don't I use to. I use to know what I wanted I use to see myself becoming a detective and finding someone getting married and having kids but it's different now, I don't… I don't know now I don't even know if I want to be a detective anymore."

"Do you not see yourself getting married now because of me?" Sam asked softly.

"No… I don't know… maybe, I don't know what you want Sam. Where do you see yourself in 5, 10 years Sam are you married do you have kids? Do you even want any of that?" Andy questioned.

"Honestly? I never thought I would." Sam paused. "I've never been a planner"

"I know you're more live in the moment type of guy." Andy said mockingly.

Sam cleared his throat. "I've never been a planner until the day I meet an overeager rookie who chased me down an ally and tried to kiss me."

"I didn't try and kiss you, seriously Sam you're delusional" Andy muttered.

Sam chuckled "Since then everything about me changed. I got to know you Andy and you made me start thinking about the future, and when we become more than just friends I started thing about a future with you." Sam paused to look at Andy. Sam took Andy's hand, softly he started to caress her knuckles. "Andy in five years' time I see us living in this house" Sam said pointing to the three bedroom house "married and if we're lucky enough and you want to I would love to have kids with you."

"Kids as in plural?" Andy smirked. "You're the one giving birth to them then I see"

Sam chuckled again. "That's what you take from me big speech?"

"No I got all of it" Andy smiled.

"Well there is two rooms we need to fill." Sam smirked.

"I don't know if the world can handle more than one Swarek." Andy giggled. Leaning in to kiss Sam.

"Talk about lucky" Sam joked as he lent in to the kiss.

When they put away their foreheads rested together, noses brushing.

"Did we just get engaged?" Andy whispered.

Sam chuckled "I said 5 year plan Andy, and I never said the words. Besides when I propose you'll know it." Sam moved his lips and kissed Andy.

After a passionate kiss Andy pulled away and picked up the listing. "So did we just pick our house?"

Sam nodded his head "Yep, I think we did." Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>"So as you can see this is the lounge room, its quiet spacious." Lara said. Sam and Andy both looked around at the room the wall where pain cream with matching cream carpet. "And if you walk through the short walkway it leads you to the kitchen here on your right with the joining dining room." Lara said as Sam and Andy looked around at the colour of the kitchen was also cream coloured walls but with soft black marble tiles on as a small feature wall both the dining room and kitchen had whitecream coloured tiles on the floor. "As you can see the kitchen has been newly renovated. The owner wanted a change and he thought the kitchen would be the first."

"It's lovely" Andy commented.

Lara nodded in agreement as she continued. "Over here" Lara said pointing to her left "Is the study and down stairs bathroom." The study was a good size. Andy noticed it would be a good size to fit a desk and all of Sam's books. The down stairs bathroom was small only having a basin and a toilet in it.

"If we head back through the dining area I'll show you the backyard" Lara suggested.

Sam and Andy both nodded following Lara. Lara opened the backdoor and walked out onto the patio area which had an outside fireplace and was big enough for an outdoor dining set and well as a barbeque set up. To head out to the backyard you took two steps down which lead you on a path that went all the way around the backyard. Which had quite a larger grassed area in the middle.

Andy looked around thinking about all the future barbeques they could host as well as poker games for Sam and smiled.

"If we head back inside and up the stairs we can look at the bedrooms" Lara said as she started walking up the stairs.

Andy followed Sam closely behind Andy. Walking up the stairs there is a door on your right. "This is the first bedroom and probably the smallest of the three." Walking in Andy looked around and raised her eyebrow _This isn't small at all its quiet roomie _Andy thought to herself.

"Next to this we have the main bathroom as you can see there is both a shower and bath and two basins the bath as you can see is very wide and shower is quiet spacious but the one in the en suite is larger" Lara smiled at Sam and Andy as they looked around.

"Next to this is the second bedroom, which has its own little balcony this one is slightly larger than the first bedroom." Lara explained.

"And finally the master bedroom, with the walk-in wardrobes, as well as the en suite." Lara said walking into the room.

"It's very open, lots of windows" Sam said as he turned to Andy smiling.

"I like it" Andy said smiling back.

"Well I'll give you guys a minute to take a look around and I'll just be outside." Lara said smiling as she stepped out.

Andy couldn't remove the smile from her face if she tried. Looking around she could defiantly see herself living here with Sam and maybe one day filling the spare rooms with their children.

"You like it?" Sam asked walking up behind Andy putting his arms around her midsection.

Andy turned her head and looked at Sam with a grin and nodded her head.

"Good cause I already put in an offer." Sam smile.

"Really?" Andy asked turning around in Sam's arms. Andy put her arms around his neck and smiled brightly.

"Yep" Sam smiled leaning in to kiss Andy.

They pulled away suddenly when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just got off the phone with the owner and he has excepted the offer, so the house is yours if you want it?" Lara said smiling at them.

They both look back at each other and smiled brightly.

"I'll drawn up the papers then" Lara said smiling.

* * *

><p>"We brought a house!" Andy said gleefully, as she shut her locker facing Traci.<p>

"FINALLY!" Traci said laughing.

"Shut up" Andy laughed.

"So when do you move in?" Traci asked walking out of the locker room.

"Um eight weeks"

"Well that gives you plenty of time to pack"

"Yeah Sam's already getting offers on house place so will probably end up at my apartment while we wait to move in" Andy shrugged.

"Well that's good at least you won't be waiting too long?"

"Yeah I guess it gives us time to sell both our places but I just want to be living there already" Andy frowned.

"Please you just want to find new places to have Swarek in!" Traci laughed as they took their seats in parade.

Andy just grinned. "True" She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 18 hope you enjoyed it :) Please let me know and Review :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG the final :O I don't want to wait until next June like seriously :( **

**Anyways thnk you for the reviews, sorry it took so long for the update but I have been busy.**

**I think I have a couple of more chapters left in this so I'll try and make regular updates :) **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 <strong>

"Is that the last one?" Andy asked walking into the hall way of Sam's old house.

"Yep, Jerry and Olivier are headed to the storage locker to unload." Sam said as he walked over to the backdoor making sure it was locked.

"I feel bad I didn't really do anything" Andy said as Sam passed her.

"Yeah well you heard what the doctor said you're not to lift anything heavy"

"I know but it's like the worse time for this to have happened" Andy sighed, as Sam put his arms around her waist.

"Personally I think you did it on purpose, to get out of helping" Sam smirked.

"Oh yeah I totally thought 'hey what can I do to get out of moving'" Andy huffed.

"Babe, I was kidding, it's not that bad, you can direct where you want things" Sam smiled.

"I know but I just feel so useless" Andy said.

"I know how you could be useful" Sam grinned.

"Really? And what could I do?" Andy mumbled against Sam's lips.

"I think we should head back to your place since I don't have anything here" Sam said pulling back from the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Do you still feel useless?" Sam chuckled as he helped Andy down of the bench.<p>

Andy laughed as she pulled up her jeans and zipped the zipper "I still technically didn't do anything I mean you did most of the…"

Sam silenced Andy's rambling with a passionate kiss.

"You know we could of do that at your place I mean we didn't even make it to the bedroom." Andy laughed.

"Yeah but now we get to go to bed because I'm exhausted" Sam chuckled.

"Naw poor grandpa" Andy laughed patting Sam on the cheek playfully. "Look at it this way at least you get about a week break until we have to move things again." Andy smiled.

"By we you mean, everyone but you?" Sam questioned.

"Sam" Andy moaned like a three year old.

"No Andy you heard what the doctor said I don't care if you think a week will help I don't care you are not lifting/moving anything!"

"Sam I'm an adult, I pretty sure I know what my limit is I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Andy said angrily as she walked passed Sam.

"Andy I know you know your limit I'm just looking out for you" Sam said following closely behind her.

"Yeah well I don't need you looking after me. I know how to look after myself." Andy said not bothering to turn around as she reached the front door checking to make sure it was locked.

"Yeah cause that worked out so well last time" Sam mumbled loud enough for Andy to hear.

"Excuse me?" Andy said turning around.

"Nothing" Sam said walking to the bedroom.

"Really now you want to criticize how I do my job?" Andy said following Sam to the bedroom.

"Well look what happened!" Sam yelled pointing at Andy's injured shoulder.

"It comes with the job Sam! It's not like you've never been hurt." Andy threw back at him.

"Exactly! It proves my point you don't listen and then you get hurt. Christ Andy all you had to do was wait for back up but no you went guns blazing right into the psycho's vice grip and you ended up beaten, which gave you a dislocated shoulder!" Sam all but yelled.

"Yeah and if I didn't that little boy would be dead Sam so you know what if that little boy is safe and all that happened to me was a couple of bruises and a busted shoulder than I'd do it again in a heartbeat and if that makes me a bad cop then so be it!"

"It's not just about you anymore Andy! God don't you get it! If we hadn't found you in time he would have killed you, you do realise that don't you?" Sam said furiously.

"I know that Sam but that's a part of the job Sam. If it means that I would end my life to save someone else then that's exactly what I would do"

"No Andy! That's not what should happen and it sure as hell isn't a part of the job description! You don't get to put yourself in unnecessary danger anymore, you do realise what would happen if you died?"

"Sam" Andy said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know what it would of done to your dad, to Nash, Dias, Dov hell even Peck, to me. Andy if something happens to you I don't, I don't know what I would do" Sam said almost crying.

Andy walked up to Sam and pulled him into a strong embrace. "I'm not going anywhere Sam I'm right here" Andy mumbled into Sam's neck.

Sam held her tighter. "God I love you" Sam mumbled back.

"I love you too" Andy said reaching up and kissed Sam.

"Come on let's go to bed grandpa, wouldn't want you falling asleep on me tomorrow" Andy smiled pulling Sam fully into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sam reached into the side table next to him and pulled out the small box that Sarah had given him back in St Catharine's.<p>

"_Sammy?"_

"_In here" Sam replied as Sarah walked in to the spare room._

"_Andy's saying goodbye to the kids" Sarah smiled. _

"_I'll be down in a minute I just got to grab the bags."_

"_Here" Sarah said handing Sam a small box. "I've been keeping it safe for a while now and I was being to think I would never give it to you"_

_Sam opened the small box to find his mother's ring. Sam looked up at Sarah and smiled._

"_I thought you might be needing it soon" Sarah smiled._

"_Thank you" Sam smiled as he hugged his sister._

He opened the box and looked at the ring it was a beautiful 14k white gold round halo diamond ring. Sam looked down and Andy's sleeping form and smiled he knew he would propose, he just had to think of when he would do it and how.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is Chapter 19 hope you enjoyed sorry it was a little short but anyways let me know what you though :) If any of you guys what to see what the ring looks like here it is :) . ?RingMetalType=WG18<strong>

**Also I'm starting a new story soon I want to get a couple of chapters written first before I publish so put me on alerts :) I'll try and finish this story asap and get on with the new one :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's amazing what you get done when you actually sit and write, I got this done in a couple of hours. Sorry it took so long for me to update I have been writing just not this story, my new one which I have about 5chapters done already so, and I really want to publish the new story but I have to finish this one first or I never will and second I dont have a title yet so... Anyway Thank for the reveiws and the kick up the but to get me to write P **

**Here is chapter 20 :O WOW i never saw 20 chapters when I first started writing this... **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"I swear to god Sam, can you just listen!" Andy said getting annoyed.

"I'm listening!" Sam groaned.

"No you're not I said put it over there not there!" Andy said pointing to the lounge.

Both Andy and Sam turned to look at Oliver who was standing there watching the interaction between the two go down and was laughing.

"What?!" they both said turning to look at him.

Oliver shook his head "You two haven't even got all your stuff into the house and your already fighting like a married couple"

"We're not fighting" they both said again.

Oliver chuckled and nodded his head "Ok" he said as he walked back out to the truck.

Sam turned and looked at Andy, as Andy turned to look at Sam. "We were not fighting" they both said to each other and laughed Sam walked over to her and pulled her to him leaning down to her and kissed her.

"I love you" she said to him as they pulled away.

"Love you too" He smiled.

"Good, so now can you please move the lounge where I asked you to put it" She said patting his cheek as she smiled cheekily at him.

"McNally" Sam growled.

"Fine if you're not going to do it I will then!" Andy said as she walked over to the lounge.

"Andy! Don't" Sam said walking over to the lounge "I will do it jeez"

"Thank you" Andy smiled as she saw Oliver walk into the house.

"Where you want these boss?" Oliver asked looking at Sam.

Sam just shrugged and said "Ask Andy"

"I didn't say you don't get a say!" Andy said annoyed.

"Well its better you telling where things go so we don't have to move it again if I put it somewhere it doesn't belong." Sam stated.

Andy huffed a 'whatever' and told Oliver where to put it.

* * *

><p>After what felt like years when really it was 4pm, they finally got both Andy's and Sam's stuff in the house. Dov and Chris set up the study. Jerry was helping Oliver set up Andy's old bed in the spare room, and Sam was in their room setting up his bed by himself, leaving Traci and Andy to unpack the kitchenlounge room while Gail and Nick were setting up the dining room.

"I think Sam's had enough" Oliver said walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Why do you say that?" Andy said as she placed the plate into the cupboard.

"He's pissed off went and locked himself in your room and started to the bed by himself" Oliver paused shaking his head "your boyfriend has a sailor mouth that for sure"

Andy nodded.

"OLIVER!" Jerry called from the top of the stairs

"WHAT?" Oliver yelled back.

"Get your ass up here and help make the bed"

"Yes dear" Oliver chuckled as he said "Is that how he asks you?" looking at Traci

"Nope because to make the bed you actually have to get out of it" Traci smirked as Andy laughed.

"I didn't need to know that" Oliver said walking to the stairs.

"You asked for it" Traci chuckled.

"I, um might go see if Sam wants a hand." Andy said looking over at Traci as she picked up a beer.

Traci just nodded "Yeah I'm all good here"

Andy smiled back as she walked up the stairs passing the first bedroom which had boxes in it since there isn't much use for it at the moment. She then smirked as she walked past the spare room with Oliver and Jerry bickering at each other about how to make the bed.

Coming face to face with their bedroom door Andy took in a deep breath as she turned the handle, slowly opening the door.

"Piss off Oliver" Sam said without looking up from the bed.

"It's me" Andy said softly.

"Sorry I thought you were" Sam began

"Oliver?" Andy smirked.

"Yeah" Sam said looking back down at the bed tightening the screw.

Andy move her whole body into the room and closed the door and then asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to get the bed done so we have something to sleep in tonight." Sam grunted, tightening the screw.

Andy walked over to Sam and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I thought you might want this" Andy said as she passed Sam the beer.

"Thanks" Sam said without looking up.

"OK" Andy said as she put the beer on the floor next to him and sat down. "So are you going to tell me what your problem is or are you just going to be grumpy for the rest of the night? Because we live together now so it's a lot harder to spend the night apart now unless you count the spare room but" Andy said continued to rumble.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I just want to get this done and get everyone out so we can start living our lives together" Sam said looking up at her.

Andy smiled at him sweetly "Baby, we have the rest of our lives and I bet in a couple of weeks you will be wishing we had separate houses again."

"I don't think so" Sam smirked.

"I'll hold you to that" Andy said leaning in to kiss Sam. "I think Oliver thinks you're pissed at him."

"Yeah, I kinda took a bite at him" Sam huffed.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter, it was stupid" Sam said picking up the next screw.

"I think you owe him a drink or three" Andy said.

"I know I'll make it up to him." Sam replied.

Andy just nodded then said "You want any help?"

"No its ok I'm almost finished then I can put the mattress on then make it and then we can finish the rest of the stuff tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll be down stairs then if you need me" Andy said kissing him quickly, then she got up and walked out the door back down stairs.

* * *

><p>"Spare room is done" Oliver said as he walked down the stairs with Jerry following close behind.<p>

"Yeah beds made and everything" Jerry said.

"Thank you" Andy said smiling as she hugged them.

"Grab a slice of pizza and a beer I'll let Sam and the others know dinners here."

Both man nodded as they went into the dining room to sit and eat.

"Right the study is complete as well as you're T.V. and DVR is all set up and ready." Chris said as he walked into the dining room.

"Oh good I was just coming to get you dinners here. Thank you, seriously guys" Andy said as she went and hugged both Dov and Chris.

"Glad we could help." Dov said.

"Right grab a slice and a beer, I'm just going to get Sam." Said walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Sam dinners here" Andy said as walked in the room.

Sam turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Sam" Andy gasped as she saw the room.

"If you don't like it we can change it to however you want I just thought" Sam began as he walked over to Andy.

"It's beautiful" Andy said finishing his sentence as she kissed him deeply "Thank you"

"Welcome, I thought I should do something to make up for being an ass all day" Sam chuckled as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"We both have, I think tomorrow will be better when we wake up in our bed, in our house together" Andy smiled.

"Mmm, we could start christening our bed right now" Sam smirked as he started kissing Andy's neck.

Andy laughed "Ease up Sammy we have all our friends down stairs"

Sam grumbled "Fine let's eat and send them home so we can get down to business"

Andy laughed louder as she took Sam's hand and lead him out of the room down the stairs to the dining room were all their friends were seated around the table. Sam went and grabbed the stool from the bench and placed it next to Andy and sat down next to her.

"Ok so I just would like to say thank you for everyone's help today, I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around today and I'm sorry but to make up for that I'll buy the first round at the penny tomorrow night after you guys finish work." Sam said raising his beer to his friends.

"How's todays mood any different from any other day?" Peck asked.

They all laughed.

"Just for that Peck you can buy second round." Sam smirked.

"Yeah Andy how do you put up with him 24/7" Jerry asked jokingly.

"Oh honey you don't want to know" Traci said smirking at Andy who winked at Traci. Everyone just laughed as Jerry and Oliver looked disgusted.

"You asked" Sam said laughing

* * *

><p>"Well I think we might head off, I have to go get Leo from my mum's so." Traci said as both Traci and Jerry stood up.<p>

"Thank you guys heaps for today" Andy said as she hugged them both.

"Thanks buddy" Sam said as he shook Jerry's hand and smiled at Traci.

"See you guys tomorrow at the Penny" Jerry said to Sam and Andy.

"Yeah we should get moving to" Dov said looking at Chris.

"Yeah we got the early shift, so" Chris said hugging Andy and shaking Sam hand as Dov followed suite.

"You guys want a lift?" Chris asked looking at Gail and Nick.

Gail nodded as she stood up "Unless you guys need help with anything else?"

"No we're good thank you, thanks for all your help. I'll walk you out." Andy said hugging Gail and then Nick.

The four of them said their goodbyes and headed to the car.

Andy closed the door and headed back to the dining room to help Oliver and Sam finish cleaning up.

"Well, I might leave you two love birds to it then" Oliver said as he threw away the last pizza box.

"Thank you, for everything Oliver." Andy said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"My pleasure, I'm just glad you guys finally got you act together." Oliver smirked at the both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks buddy for your help, sorry I was an ass" Sam said as he walked Oliver to the door.

"Like Gail said we're use to your moods" Oliver smirked.

"Thanks" Sam huffed.

"Welcome, see ya at the Penny tomorrow night" Oliver said walking down the stairs.

Sam waited until Oliver was in his car before closing the door and turning to head back to Andy.

"Finally" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Andy's middle kissing her smiled.

"Finally" she agreed.

"Now we're should we start?" Sam said smirking.

"Take me to bed Sam" Andy replied as she turned in his arms.

"Yes dear" Sam smirked as he picked her up bridal style causing Andy to screech then laugh. Sam carried her up the stairs and over the threshold of their bedroom. Where Sam placed Andy on the bed and smiled as he cover her body with his. They both smiled as they began to make love on their bed, in their bedroom, in their house for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is Chapter 20, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about any speel errors or grammar mistakes but I didnt proof read I just wrote it and then put it up. Anyways I love to hear what you have to say so let me know. :) I'll try and update sooner next time :)))<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok I'm so sorry guys I didn't even realise it had be so long since I updated. I also had a really hard time writing this chapter and I don't know if I'm completely happy with it but anyways...**

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Andy heard the car door shut as she walked down the stairs to look through the window. She screamed happily when she saw who was here.

"Babe there here" Andy screamed as she run to the door.

"Andy!" Sarah shrieked as she hugged Andy tightly. "It's so good to see you again it's been way to long."

"I know" Andy replied smiling at Sarah.

"I see how it is, I've been replaced" Sam said as he walked over to Sarah and Andy.

"I see you all the time I never see Andy." Sarah said as she released Andy from the hug.

"The last time you see me was the last time you saw Andy too!" Sam said as he turned to hug Sarah.

"Way to long" Sarah replied. The girls just laughed as Sarah returned Sam's hug.

Andy hugged Amelia as she walked up the stairs to meet her. "Hey Millie" Andy said as she hugged her. "How you been?"

"I'm good" She replied with a smile.

"Even my own niece and nephew go to you first" Sam said as he shook Josh's hand "How are ya buddy?"

"I'm good Uncle Sammy"

"Hey Uncle Sammy" Amelia said as she hugged Sam.

Andy smiled at Sam as she watched the interaction between the two kids and him go down.

"Aunt Andy" Issie all but yelled as she walked as fast as she could up the stairs without falling.

The biggest smile broke out on all the adult faces as they heard Issie.

"Hey beautiful girl" Andy replied as she picked up Issie and hugged her. "Look how big you are"

"I'm four soon" She replied holding up four fingers.

"I know you are in two days, I'll tell you a secret your Uncle Sammy and I got you a present."

Issie's face lit up like the Vegas strip. Everyone chuckled as Sam walked over to Andy and Issie.

"Hey little one how have you been?" Sam said as he brushed her cheek softly.

"I'm not little Uncle Sammy I'm almost four" Issie replied looking at Sam and then back at Andy.

"Yeah Uncle Sammy she a big girl now" Andy smiled as she looked at Issie shaking her head.

"Oh how could I forget" Sam smiled.

"Silly Uncle Sammy" Issie said shaking her head just like Andy had.

"Are you sure you guys don't mind?" Sarah asked. Causing both Andy and Sam to turn around.

"Sarah we will be fine!" Sam said. "Besides we wouldn't of offered if we didn't want to do this."

"Yeah mummy, Aunt Andy will take heaps good care of us" Issie said looking at Sarah.

"HEY!" Sam said whipping his head around to look at Issie. Causing everyone to laugh "Seriously McNally?"

"I can't help it that I'm lovable." Andy smirked at him.

"And she was prettier than you to" Josh mumbled.

"Ok guys be nice to BOTH Uncle Sammy and Aunt Andy." Sarah said as she kissed everyone goodbye.

Andy followed Amelia and Josh into the house while still holding Issie.

"I'll be back tomorrow arvo at the very latest." Sarah said and she kissed Sam on the cheek.

"We'll be fine, Andy's here" Sam smirked.

As Sarah playfully smacked Sam on the shoulder. "Hey, they still love their Uncle Sammy."

"Yeah yeah, they kinda have to so they can see their Aunt Andy." Sam smirked.

"No, not really I mean I'm sure Andy would still see them…" Sarah smirked.

"You really know how to kick a guy when they're down." Sam huffed.

"I'm kidding and beside isn't it better that they love her as much as you do, makes the next step you guys are going to take a whole lot easier." Sarah asked.

"And what step would that be?" Sam asked playing dumb.

"Oh I don't know, mum's ring, a wedding, kids of your own?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm, that's what I thought." Sarah smirked "You know she won't wait forever and you're not getting any younger." Sarah said walking down the stairs towards the car.

"Again with the kicking!" Sam said as Sarah got in the car. Sam waved of Sarah and then walked back into the house.

"Ok you guys let's put your stuff up stairs and sought out what we're doing for dinner." Sam said.

"Hey" Andy said walking over to Sam.

Sam put his arms around Andy's waist and kissed her.

"Really?" Amelia said, as all three of them walked down the stairs.

Sam cleared his throat. "Ah what do you guys feel like for dinner?"

All three shrugged their shoulders.

"What about pizza and movies?" Andy suggested looking between Sam and the kids.

"Can we watch Madagascar? Or, or Barbie princess or…" Issie said as she walked quickly down the stairs almost falling.

"Hey, take it easy on the stairs Is, we don't want you falling and hurting yourself." Sam said as he save Issie from face planting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not watch stupid Barbie movie!" Josh said walking down the stairs to face Sam.

"Me either" Amelia added.

"Ok then what about we see what there is and then we make our decisions, in the meantime what does everyone want for dinner?" Andy asked.

"Pizza" all three kids yelled.

"Chinese" Sam mumbled with a smirk.

Andy raised her eyebrow and turned to Sam "Really?"

Sam smiled at Andy with his dimples "What I like to be different" Sam shrugged.

"Well we all know that's the truth" Andy mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that" Sam asked playfully as he walked over to Andy.

"Nothing" Andy turned and glared at Sam with a look that said '_not in front of the children'_

Sam just chuckled as he followed the all three kids into the lounge room while Andy went ahead and ordered pizza.

"Pizza will be here in 30-40 minutes time." Andy said sitting down next to Sam.

"Ok well we can start a movie now, so what once first?" Sam said looking at the kids.

"We can watch Madagascar 3 and then when Is, is in bed we can watch the movies we want" Amelia said.

"Ok" Sam replied as he began Madagascar 3.

All of the kids got comfortable with Amelia and Josh on the floor and Issie sitting on Andy's lap. Sam sat back down placing his arm around Andy as began the movie.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, after dinner was long finished as well as Madagascar 3 and , Issie was fast asleep on Andy's lap and Josh and Amelia slowly drifting asleep themselves.<p>

Sam smiled as he thought about his future, how this can very well be him in a couple of years. He could defiantly see Andy resting her head on Sam's shoulder while holding their child on her lap.

Coming back to reality Sam carefully move a now sleeping Andy off his shoulder to rest her head on the lounge as he carefully moved off the lounge. He then quietly picked up Issie and carried her to her bed in the spare room.

Returning the lounge room he bent down on his knee and softly shook Amelia's shoulder.

"Millie" Sam whispered

"Hmm?" Amelia mumbled.

"Come on sweetheart it time for bed"

Amelia nodded her head as she picked up her pillow she had brought down to rest on while watching the movies.

After watching Millie head off to the room Sam then gently woke Josh sending him too up to the room.

Once Josh had move up to the room Sam began cleaning up the lounge room removing the bowls of chips and chocolate to the kitchen, he then cleaned up the kitchen. Once everything was to Sam's standards he quietly walked back into the lounge room and smiled as he seen Andy lying there sound asleep. Feeling bad about waking her he carefully picked her up bridal style and began to carry her.

"I can walk" Andy mumbled as she tuck her head into Sam's neck.

Sam chuckled softly "Ok, I'll put you down then"

Andy shook her head quickly "No, you know come to think of it my legs are quiet sore"

Sam chuckled again as he continued to walk up the stairs into their room.

Placing Andy on their bed he began to get ready for bed. "Do you need me to get you ready for bed or have your legs made a miraculous recovery?" Sam smirked at Andy.

"Yeah, you know I think your strong arms healed it" Andy smirked back at Sam.

Sam walked over to Andy and stood in between Andy's legs "Oh really?" Sam asked

Andy smiled and nodded her head "HmmHmm"

Sam leaded down to capture Andy's lips. The kiss quickly became heated as Sam pushed Andy back to the middle of the bed. Sam began to move his hand under Andy's top and pushed it up. "Sam" Andy moaned cursing at herself for the affect Sam had on her. Trying again Andy called Sam's name in a stronger voice.

Sam pulled away looking lovingly into Andy's eyes.

"We have three children in the room across from us." Andy said.

Sam flop his head down and groaned as he crawled of her. Andy chuckled at the frustrated Sam.

"Is this what is going to happen when we have kids?" Sam groaned as he pulled off his shirt and turned back around to a stunned Andy. "What?" Sam asked walking back over to her.

"You said when not if" Andy mumbled.

Sam nodded.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sam Swarek?" Andy chuckled as she got off the bed to pass Sam. Sam quickly grabbed her arm pulling back to him, placing his hand under Andy's chin so she had no choice but to look at him.

"I mean it Andy, it's when not if, when" Sam smiled at her. "The only thing I want before any of that is to be married to you."

Andy looked straight at Sam "What…" Andy cleared her throat "What are you saying, Sam?"

Sam took Andy's hands and looked at her in eyes "Andy, I…" Sam paused trying to think of the words he wanted to say. "I…" Sam paused as he heard a knock on the door. Mentally kicking himself for thinking now was the right time to pop the question.

They both turned to see Issie standing in the door way crying.

"Hey Is" Andy said as she let go of Sam's hands and walked over to Issie "What the matter sweetie?"

"I had a scary dream" Issie sobbed.

"Oh Is its ok you know nothing is going to happen to you?" Sam said walking over to the girls.

Issie nodded. "How about you sleep with us, then you can wake us up if you get scared again?" Andy asked holding Issie's hands.

Issie nodded as she walked over to the bed. She got under the covers and Andy tucked her in while Sam got ready for bed. Sam then got into bed as Andy began to get ready for bed herself.

"What I don't get tucked in?" Sam joked.

Andy smirked as she turned around and walked to Sam and tucked him in. "There you big baby"

"What about a good night kiss?" Sam whispered.

Andy shook her head as she lent in and kissed Sam sweetly. Andy pulled away before things got too heated. She finished getting ready and then climbed into the bed.

Issie turned over and cuddled into Andy and whispered "I love you Aunt Andy"

Sam smiled as he heard the reply "I love you too Is."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 21, Chapter 22 is half written so hopefully it wont be as long of a wait this time :) PLEASE review it is a motivator! :) <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**WOW, I think it's the first time ever I have updated twice in one week but I did promise and I alway follow up on them unlike some... *Cough, cough* Sam ;) **

**Agian Thank you for the reviews they make me smile :) **

**Here is chapter 22 hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Thursday night Andy found herself up in their room watching a movie while Sam, Jerry, Frank and Oliver were down stairs playing poker.

_Flashback _

"_Poker buddy my place tomorrow night?" Sam said as he popped his head into Jerry's office._

"_Uh, the misses letting you host?" Jerry said chuckling _

"_Are you coming or not?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone. _

"_Who else will be there?" Jerry questioned without looking up from his file._

"_Ollie, Frank and you if you come only a small one" Sam replied._

"_Uh yeah I'll be there, with less people it's less likely for me to lose my money" Jerry said smiling at Sam_

"_Buddy I'm still going to take your money, it doesn't matter if it's four people or forty people" Sam smirked._

"_Whatever" Jerry mumbled._

"_Right I'll see you tomorrow night 7pm" Sam said walking out of the office._

_End of Flashback_

She decided to go and get some popcorn before the next movie started. She quietly walked down and paused at the bottom of the stairs when she heard Sam talking.

"Never going to happen Ollie" Sam said as he chuckled.

"Oh come on man, you and I both know you and Andy are it, you going to get married have kids the whole nine yards." Oliver smirked as he threw in a couple of chips into the pot.

"Yeah my man, I have to agree with Oliver on this one buddy, you're practically a married man just without the papers and rings." Jerry and Oliver both laughed.

Andy stood there at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at what both Jerry and Oliver had said.

"So when are you going to do it? when are you going to make an honest women out of her?" Oliver questioned.

Andy softly chuckled at Oliver.

Sam shook his head.

"Oh know his right man, he needs a ring first" Jerry said looking at Oliver then they both looked at Sam.

Sam just threw in his chips and said "Can we just play, seriously guys"

"You know you can always get Nash or Sarah to help you pick a ring" Jerry said as he showed his hand holding a little straight.

"No, I don't need any of that because I'm not going to do that. Andy and I are fine where we are why do we need to go and screw it up I mean look at you Jerry divorced and Oliver your separated from Zoe, Marriage just stuffs everything up so I don't need or want it" Sam said laying his cards down showing his hand of four ace's.

"Ok, but you and Andy are different, so different for Miranda and I, I mean you love Andy and she loves you" Jerry said.

"Look can we just forget this either we're playing or you guys can go" Sam said annoyed.

Andy wiped her tears from her eyes as she walked up the stairs back into the bedroom and locking the door. She curled under her blanket and forced her eyes to close and sleep to come.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Sam said as Andy walked down the stair fully dressed and ready for work.<p>

"Hi" Andy replied quietly as she walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"We weren't too loud last night were we? I mean we tried to keep it down" Sam said smiling walking over to Andy.

"Nope I barely heard you" Andy replied as she walked out of Sam's way.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Yep, we should get going or will be late for parade." Andy said without looking back at Sam as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Ohk" Sam said slowly following Andy.

* * *

><p>"Buddy, how do you look so happy right now" Oliver groaned as he looked over at Jerry who was standing with Sam.<p>

"Had a good sleep." Jerry smirked.

"Right, you know I would have thought you would have been happier this morning to buddy, what was McNally asleep?" Oliver joked looking at Sam.

"Funny" Sam mumbled as he watched Andy turn back to look at him and quickly look away. Sam frowned not knowing what was going on with them.

"Serve, protect and yeah, complete the paper work" Best said as he walked away from the podium.

Andy leant over to whisper into Traci's ear "Hey Traci, you need a hand with anything today?"

"Uh… I don't think so why you stuck with Gail today?" Traci asked looking back at Andy.

Andy shook her head. "No I'm paired with Sam I just wanted…"

"What trouble in paradise?" Traci chuckled but then stopped when she seen the look on Andy's face.

"Oh trouble in paradise, what happened?" Traci whispered back.

"Nothing don't worry about it" Andy mumbled.

"Andy you know you can talk to me." Traci said.

"I know just not here" Andy said averting her gaze to Sam.

"Right, um you know come to think of it I could use a hand with this case" Traci smiled softly.

Sam watched as Traci and Andy continued to talk as he slowly approached them with two coffees in his hand.

"Hey, coffee" Sam said just as the girl stood up from their chairs. Sam handed the coffee to Andy.

"Ah thanks" Andy mumbled.

Sam just smiled softly as he asked "Are you ready to head out?"

"Actually Traci needs a hand with a case so I'll be with her today" Andy said as she slipped by Sam and head for the detectives office.

Sam just stood there with a confused look on his face, as he watched Andy walked away.

* * *

><p>"So you want to tell me what's going on with you and Sam? I mean one minute you're all over each other and then he next your barely talking to him." Traci asked.<p>

"I… ok so last night the guys came over for poker and I didn't want to get in the way so I stayed up in our room which was fine I told Sam it would be fine and go have fun" Andy began.

"Ok? So what's the problem?"

"So I came down stairs to get a drink and I stop when I heard Oliver and Jerry talking about Sam and I taking the next step"

Traci nodded as encouragement to continue.

"Anyway Oliver asked when is he going to man up and ask me to marry him and Sam replied that it wasn't going to happen"

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Well no actually I think the actually words were _'Andy and I are fine where we are why do we need to go and screw it up, Marriage just stuffs everything up so I don't need or want it'_" Andy replied.

"Andy, maybe he didn't mean it" Traci suggested.

"Why would he say it if he didn't mean it, I mean I want to know what's changed three months?"

Traci was about to speak when Andy continued.

"Three months ago when we were picking our house we were talking about marriage and kids and Sam seamed ok with it and then three weeks ago when we were looking after Sarah's kids Sam pretty much said he wants kids but wants to be married first and he began to say something and then Issie interrupted him."

Traci just sat there and listened knowing that Andy hadn't finished talking yet.

"I mean why would he say one thing if he means another I'm so confused Traci, honestly why? What is he doing? Why is he just string this on if he doesn't see us going anywhere?" Andy ended with tears in her eyes.

Traci moved to sit next to Andy placing her arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Andy sniffled as she wiped her tears away.

"Andy I know you want answers your question, but I don't have them." Traci spoke softly.

"What kind of advice is that?" Andy asked moving away from Traci smirking.

Traci chuckled "Oh you want advice that I can help you with, you want answers to your questions you're talking to the wrong person, my advice is to talk to Sam it's the only way you're going to get the answers you want." Traci said looking at Andy.

* * *

><p>Andy sighed knowing Traci was right.<p>

Andy had her head berried in paperwork when her phone beeped.

_**Hey, pick you up for lunch? **_

Andy sighed looking at the message from Sam she quickly replied.

_**Already ate, too much paperwork anyway **_

Sam was beginning to get frustrated when he read Andy's reply.

_**Is everything ok? **_

Andy bit her lip as she replied

_**Yep. Everything's fine**_

Sam shook his head as he tossed his phone onto the sit next to him. Sam started the cruiser knowing that everything was far from fine.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 22, hope you guys enjoyed :) Please REVIEW they make me write so much faster ;) <strong>

**I'll update sometime next week Promise :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry I couldn't upate sooner internet stuffing up again :( Anyways here is Chapter 23 it takes off straight from the end of last chapter.**

**Again thanks so much for the reviews :)**

**A/N:I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"I never what to see another piece of paperwork ever again!" Andy huffed as she headed with Traci to the locker room.

Traci chuckled "Well you could have always stayed with Sam"

Andy glared at Traci "You know what I love paperwork" Andy replied.

Traci chuckled as she opened her locker. "So you ready to face Sam?"

"I was going to ask if you want to go to the penny?" Andy asked as she began changing out of her uniform.

"No, you need to talk to Sam and I have to meet Jerry because its date night" Traci smiled.

"I need liquor courage first" Andy chuckled as she and Traci finished getting ready and then walked out of the locker room straight into Sam and Jerry.

"Ah, here are our beautiful women" Jerry smirked as he placed a kiss on Traci's cheek.

"Smooth" Traci said as she looked at Andy.

"Well we have reservations so we better get going" Jerry said looking at Traci

"Yep" Traci nodded.

"You guys have a good night" Jerry said smirking.

Both Andy and Sam just stood there and smiled.

Once Traci and Jerry had left, Sam turned to Andy and said "Ready to go?"

"Actually I was thinking about going to the Penny with Gail and the boys" Andy said avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah we can go to the Penny." Sam said as he saw Andy's expression. "Unless you don't want me there?" Sam said raising his eyebrow.

"Do want you want Sam you always do anyway" Andy said as she walked off.

Sam quickly followed her "Hey" Sam said as he grabbed a hold of her arm causing her to stop. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Andy said trying to take back her arm, which Sam let go immediately.

"Then wants with the minimal talking and cold shoulder? What have I done?" Sam said stepping closer to her so no one else could hear their conversation.

"Nothing we're fine, you haven't done anything so you won't screw this up!" Andy sniggered as she turned and walked off from Sam, this time Sam didn't move.

Sam silently cursed at himself, knowing she had heard the conversation from last night.

* * *

><p>"Andy" Sam said as he walked into their house.<p>

Andy heard Sam walk in the door as she pulled a beer from the fridge.

Sam walked through the lounge room in the kitchen where he found Andy standing there drinking a beer. "Andy, I'm sorry ok last night" Sam began before he could continue Andy turned to Sam and said "SCREW YOU!" then hurried up the stairs to their bedroom. Slamming the bedroom door, causing the picture of them at Oliver's 40th to fall, smashing it.

Sam followed up the stairs slowly and slightly jumped when the door slammed and the picture fell. Once he reached the top of the stairs he sighed knowing his in for a huge fight. Once he walked to the door he knocked softly on the door. "Andy, open the door."

"Go away Sam" She yelled back.

"Open the door Andy; you know I'll knock it down!" Sam said slowly starting to get annoyed.

Andy sat there for a moment knowing full well in about ten seconds he will break the door down. She wiped the tears and got up and went and unlocked the door.

When Sam heard the lock click, he open the door slowly to test the waters. When the door was opened far enough his heart sunk, there was Andy with an arm full of clothes walking back over to the bag that was sitting on the bed. She threw them in the bag and walked back for more clothes.

"What are you doing" Sam questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing Sam?" Andy answered with a question.

"I know what you're doing I want to know why." Sam said getting frustrated.

"What do you have short term memory loss, you made that pretty clear last night you don't see us going anywhere Sam, so I'm just getting out now rather than later?" Andy said as she wiped the tears that had fallen away.

"Andy" Sam reached out to take her hand, but Andy pulled away. "Don't touch me Sam."

"You know I really don't get you, three weeks ago you pretty much asked me to marry you and now it's the last thing you want to do. So I'm getting out of here while I still can…" Andy said as she continued to pack.

"If I didn't see this going anywhere why in the hell would I have a ring!" Sam practically yelled.

Andy froze. "You have a ring?" Andy mumbled.

"I've had it since the first time we went up to meet Sarah" Sam said in a softer tone.

"That was months ago we weren't even… we had been together for three months then" Andy stated.

"I know but even back then, I knew, I knew what I wanted back then Andy. I knew that we would move in together, and I know I want to marry you Andy and fill the bedrooms with kids and get a dog. I want all that Andy with you."

"Then why did you tell Jerry and Oliver that you never what to get married, and…" Andy began but was silenced when Sam placed his hands on both sides of Andy's face and kissed her passionately.

When Sam pulled away he softly brushed her cheek. "I only said those things because the guys were on my back and I didn't want them to find out about the plan and I didn't know you were standing there, I swear I didn't mean anything I said."

"Then… why and … what plan?" Andy stumbled.

Sam chuckled "I was going to wait until our anniversary. I got the day off for both of us and I was going to spend the day showing you all of the places that were mile stones/ memories for us and then for dinner I was taking you to your favourite restaurant. Then I was going to take back to the place where it all first started, where you first came into my life and tackled me…" He paused as he walked over to his bed side table and pulled out the little blue box. He took her hand again. "And then I'd get down on one knee" Sam said as he did just that. "Then I would of said; this time four years ago you were just an over eager rookie looking for your first arrest, from the moment you kicked down that door I was gone, my whole world was about to be turned upside down."

Andy was frozen on the spot with tears flowing down her face. Her eyes didn't leave Sam's face, her heart beating so fast watching, listening to Sam describe the moment things changed her heart clenched harder as she watch as tears formed in his eyes.

"And when you tried to tackle me and kiss me"

"I didn't try and kiss you" Andy butted in.

Sam chuckled "If that's the story you want to stick with"

"It is" Andy mumbled with a smirk.

Sam smirked as he shook his head "And then even after everything I put you through you still put your feelings aside and managed to not only get the guy, but a full confession. That day I knew you were going to be an amazing cop even if my pride got in the way and I was an ass to you. And even now you still put up with me and I don't know why but I'm so thankful you do because Andy McNally you are my life, the love of my life and I love you so much and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life showing you that."

Andy gasped as Sam open the blue box to reveal the ring.

"So Andy McNally, will you will you Marry Me?"

Andy didn't move, she didn't say anything she just stood there trying to remember how to breath in front of her right now was the man of her dreams with tears now flowing down his face while he was down on one knee asking for her hand in marriage holding her left hand while in his other hand was a gorgeous ring waiting for her answer. _Right his waiting for my answer YES! YES A MILLION TIMES YES! Wait Andy speak use your words he can hear what you're thinking. _"Yes" Andy spoke softly.

Sam could of sworn that he heard her reply but wasn't sure until she answered again louder.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Sam"

Sam's smile his dimples spread across his face as he realise her answer. Sam let go of her hand as he pulled the ring out of the box. He then took her hand again.

Andy softly giggled as Sam's hand began to shake as he place the ring on her finger.

"You're shaking" Andy sniffled.

Sam chuckled "Yeah I guess I am"

Once the ring was finally on her finger Sam stood up, and pulled Andy into a passionate kiss. Both tasting each other's tears as they brought the kiss deeper showing each other just how much they loved each other.

Andy couldn't help but giggle.

Sam pulled away "What?" said asked a little confused.

"Hell of a way to win a fight"

They both just softly laughed. "Do you believe me now?" Sam smirked.

Andy nodded.

"I love you so much" Sam said kissing her again.

"I love you to" Andy replied.

"So can we put the clothes away and celebrate our engagement?" Sam smirked.

"Well we could always just leave the clothes until tomorrow and celebrate now" Andy said as she started unbuttoning her shirt and move towards the bed. Moving the bag onto the floor.

Sam cleared his throat "McNally"

"You know you won't be able to call me that when we're married" Andy stated as she removed her shirt and unclasped her bra.

"You'll always be McNally to me" Sam mumbled as he moved to stand in between Andy's legs.

Andy looked up at Sam and smiled.

"I love you"

"Prove it" Andy smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 23 hope you guys enjoyed it. So I need your help do I do the other four chapters like I plained or do I just do a Epilogue? Also I am uploading my new story called 'Second &amp; Third Chances' so make sure you read that one too and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok I am so SORRY for not updating sooner I had this chapter ready to go when I uploaded my other story but I forgot :/ Anyway thank you again for the reviews **

**Here is chapter 24 hope you enjoy :) R&R!**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

A giggling Andy is what had woken Sam this morning. He rolled over slightly to come face to face with Andy who was perched up on elbow facing Sam with a smile on her face.

"Good morning" Sam smiled.

Andy giggled again "Hi!"

Sam lent over and kissed her softly. As Sam began to pull away Andy put her arm around Sam's neck and pulled him in to depend the kiss.

Only when air become absolutely necessary Andy pulled away breathless and smirking.

"Wow" Sam said a little breathless.

Andy just giggled again.

"What has made you so giggly this morning Ms McNally?"

Andy smiled brightly and said "Well apart from the mind blowing sex we had last night, I just woke up to my fiancé for the first time!"

Sam chuckled as he lent in a kissed her again.

"So how are we telling everyone?" Andy almost yelled.

Sam chuckled "Sweetheart, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate"

"I can't help it! It's like all my Christmases and birthdays have come at once" Andy grinned kissing Sam again.

After another breathless kiss Sam pulled away and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked looking over her shoulder.

"Texting" Sam replied as he continued to type.

"You are not announcing our engagement via text!" Andy said trying to grab his phone.

Sam pulled the phone to his chest as he rolled over onto his back. Andy then straddled he pinning him to the bed.

"Samuel Swarek! Give me that phone or so help me god!" Andy said trying to take the phone.

Sam handed her his phone and she read the text.

_**7 o'clock at the Penny – Sam **_

"You sent that to the entire division, how can you go from being romantic Sam to Swarek so fast?"

"You want romantic Sam all the time?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded her head and the thought about it "No as long as I get him when we're alone I'll be happy" Andy smiled

Sam smiled back at her, then pulled her in for a romantic kiss.

* * *

><p>Oliver had just arrived at parade when his phone chimed.<p>

_**7 o'clock at the Penny – Sam **_

Oliver smirked as he walked over to Jerry who was sitting with Noelle and Traci.

"Sammy message you?" Noelle asked.

Oliver nodded with a grin.

"You think he finally asked?" Jerry asked.

"That or McNally's pregnant" Oliver smirked. All three turn to look at Traci with a questionable look on their faces.

"What are you looking at me for?" Traci asked.

"Is she expecting Nash?" Oliver asked simply.

"How would I know?"

"You are her best friend"

"I'm sure if she is pregnant she will tell us tonight" Noelle said stepping in.

"$20 bucks say she is" Oliver said pulling out a 20.

Both Noelle and Traci shook her heads.

"Buddy I say $50 on a proposal" Jerry said handing Noelle $50.

"You're on" Oliver said shaking Jerry's hand.

* * *

><p>Jerry and Oliver all but ran to the Penny after work. When they arrived they looked around for either Sam or Andy. They were slightly disappointed when Andy and Sam were nowhere to be seen.<p>

_**Where are you!? – Oliver**_

* * *

><p>Andy laughed as she read Sam's message. Sam turned to look at Andy with a confused look on his face.<p>

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's just Oliver wanting to know where we are." Andy said looking at Sam's phone as she hit reply.

_**Keep your pants on, we'll be there in 5 – Sam**_

* * *

><p>Pulling into the parking lot Andy couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Ready?" Sam said looking over to her.

Andy's smile only got bigger "Very!"

Sam smiled back and then kissed her "Let's go"

Walking hand in hand they entered the Penny.

"SAMMY!" Both Oliver and Jerry yelled as soon as they walked inside. Running up to them as Oliver almost tackled Sam.

"Hey there brother" Sam chuckled looking at Jerry. "I don't know you missed me this much"

Oliver pulled away and cleared his throat "What, uh yeah man 15 isn't the same without you"

"Oliver I've been gone a day" Sam said frowning.

"Uh so what was the message about?" Jerry said butting in.

"Can we get a drink first?" Sam asked.

"Yeah lets go to the bar" Oliver said practically pushing them to the bar.

Once they got there drinks they all head over to the table where both the rookies and TO's.

"So why did you call us all here?" Jerry asked again.

"Well…" Sam started as he looked at Andy.

Andy just picked up her beer with her left hand which caused Traci to squeal.

Everyone turned to Traci "Oh My God!" Traci said as she picked up Andy's left hand.

"We're getting married" Sam grinned as he leant over to kiss Andy, pulling away from the kiss they were both pulled in different directions to be congratulated by their friends.

Oliver excused himself from the group and walked over to the microphone, clearing his throat "Can I get everyone's attention please." Everyone turned to the face Oliver.

"I would like everyone to raise their glasses and congratulate Sammy and McNally on their engagement and I know I speak for everyone when I say it's about bloody time!"

Everyone cheered, as Oliver headed back over to the table with a round of shots for the table.

* * *

><p>After the third round of drinks Andy could feel her day catching up to her.<p>

She leant over to Sam "Hey I'm thinking I might head home"

"Yeah ok let me just finish this and then we can leave?" Sam said whispering into her ear.

Andy shook her head and said "No its ok, you stay have fun with the boys, I'll get a lift home with Traci"

Sam drowned his drink and turned to look at Andy with a smile. "Nope, I'm ready now"

Andy smiled "Ok"

They said their goodbyes and headed for the truck.

"So how do you want to wait?" Andy asked looking over at Sam.

"How long do I want to wait for what?" Sam asked as he glanced at Andy.

"I… I mean, how long. Do we. Are we…"

"Andy?" Sam encouraged.

"When do you want to get married?" Andy said quickly.

"Well do you want a short engagement or a long one?" Sam asked.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be my wife as soon as possible" Sam said as he looked over at Andy they both smiled.

Sam raised his hand to cup Andy's face, Andy squeezed his hand "I love you Mrs Swarek"

Andy chuckled "I'm not Mrs Swa…" a horn blow loudly cutting Andy off she quickly turned and screamed "SAM LOOK OUT!"

Sam turned to see a truck on the wrong side of the road. Sam tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late the truck hit Sam's truck causing it to flip.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's my attempt of a cliff hanger... So hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you guys think :) <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so it turns out I can wite a whole chapter in an hour, thank you to the flu because of you I was able to update both my stories today! YAY**

**anyway again guys thank you for the reviews :)**

**Here is chapter 25 it follows straight after the crash, I don't no medical jumbo so do Critique me to hushly on it. **

**Sorry for any Spelling or Grammar mistakes **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 <strong>

"_Oliver?" Traci asked as she answered the phone._

_There was silence on the end of the phone. _

"_Oliver? Are you there?" Traci asked double checking the phone to see she didn't hang up._

"_Ah" Oliver began and then cleared his throat "Traci?" Oliver asked in a saddened voice._

"_Oliver? Is Andy ok? What's going on?" Traci asked concerned._

"_There's… there was an accident and um…" Oliver began._

"_Oliver where are you?" Traci asked as she rolled over to wake up Jerry. _

"_I'm at… the hospital."_

"_What one? St Mikes?" Traci asked as she grabbed her keys and headed down stairs._

"_Oliver?" Traci pushed._

"_Ah, yeah sorry, yes St Mikes" _

"_Ok I'm on my way." And with that Traci and Jerry headed out the door._

* * *

><p>Andy groaned as pulled her hand to her head. '<em>Why did I drink so much last night'<em> Andy thought to herself.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"Like I was hit by a bus, what are you doing here? Where's Sam?" Andy asked without opening her eyes.

"Honey, you don't remember?" Tommy asked.

Andy frowned, she slowly opened her eyes to see Tommy standing next to her bed, she blinked a couple of times as she looked around the room to find it look nothing like their house, she quickly sat up. "HOLY SH…"Andy groaned again loudly as she sat back.

"Easy sweetie, you have a couple of fractured ribs."

Andy was just about to ask what was going on when the nurse interrupted.

"Ah Miss McNally good to see your awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said replying to the nurse "Where's Sam?" Andy asked looking at her dad.

"The man in the truck with you?" The nurse asked Andy nodded "Mr Swarek is in the ICU, are you feeling any pain anywhere?" The nurse continued to ask

"What… What happened?" Andy asked.

"A truck came on the wrong side of the ride and hit your truck on the left side causing it to flip, you were very lucky."

"What about Sam, is he ok?" Andy asked in a hurry.

"I'm sorry I can't give you any information on Mr Swarek." The nurse said as she continued to check over Andy.

"His my fiancé!" Andy almost yelled grabbing a hold of her ribs.

"Miss McNally, please try to calm down." The nurse said.

Andy just glared at her as she walked out of the room. "Dad, please can you find someone who knows how Sam is"

Tommy nodded. "I'll go talk to Sarah."

"Sarah's here?" Andy asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah half of the division is outside waiting to hear how you guys are. I'll send Traci in, she is on the edge of her seat to get in here."

Andy just nodded slowly. As Tommy left the room.

Andy closed her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" Traci said as she walked into the room.

Andy opened her eyes and looked at Traci with a watery smile.

Traci walked over to her bedside and hugged her carefully "You scared the hell out of me"

Andy hugged Traci tighter as she began to cry.

"Hey it's ok, shh, you're ok" Traci said rubbing her hand up and down Andy's back.

Andy sniffled as she pulled away.

"Are you ok?" Traci asked.

Andy shook her head "It all happen so fast one minute we were talking and then the next thing I see are these headlights coming towards us as he tried to swerve but there wasn't time, God Traci he has to be ok I he needs to be!" Andy said as she continued to cry.

"Hey, hey Sam is going to be fine ok, he wouldn't give up not now, not when there is so much more to do with you."

A soft knock interrupted them.

"Hey can I come in?" Sarah asked as she slowly entered the room.

Andy nodded "How's Sam? Is he awake, I want to see him?"

"Hey take a breath" Sarah smiled softly at her as she made her way to the side of the bed.

Andy nodded as she tried to calm herself.

"Ok first off, Sam isn't awake, the doctors have put him in a medically induced comma" Andy's eyes widened as she heard the words. Sarah placed a reassuring hand on Andy's knee "Hey, it's ok the doctors say his stable. His got a broken wrist, three broken ribs and 4 fractured ribs and a concussion, considering you guys took on a truck its pretty good, well I'd rather neither of you were here however doctors say he should wake up sometime tomorrow at the latest."

Andy couldn't help but continue to cry.

"It's good news Andy" Traci said brushing her shoulder softly.

Andy nodded. "I want to see him"

"I don't think that's the best idea" Sarah began to say.

"I want to see my fiancé!" Andy almost yelled.

"I know you do, but his in ICU." Traci said trying to help out Sarah.

"The hospital has stupid rule, because we don't have a piece of paper I'm not allowed to know if his ok, it's not far! It's stupid!" Andy said getting frustrated.

"I know, but the moment they move him out of the ICU you will be the first one to know."

Andy smiled softly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy was very fidgety when the doctor came to check on her<p>

"Everything ok Miss McNally?" the doctor asked.

"When can I go home?" Andy asked as the doctor came in to check on her.

"Well your concussion has subsided, and there isn't really anything more we can do about the ribs, or your busted lip, so I see no reason for you not to be discharged. Just take it easy for the next few weeks."

Andy smiled widely "Thank you" she said as she began to hop of the bed, she hissed as she moved to quickly.

"As I said take it easy Miss McNally your ribs will be sore for a couple of weeks at least"

Andy nodded as she finished getting ready carefully.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Andy was sitting on the bed fully dressed and ready to be discharged. She began to get very impatient.<p>

"Hey" Traci said as she walked back in to her room.

"Hey do you know where my doctors gone because I'm waiting to get the hell out of here" Andy said slowly getting off the bed being as careful as she could with her ribs.

"Sam's awake." Traci said with a smile as she heard the nurse come in.

Andy's eye went wide as she smiled happily.

"Ready and waiting I see miss McNally, well your doctor has signed all the paper work that is needed and her is your prescription to help with the pain your ribs will cause you, take it easy and try not to take on anymore trucks."

Andy quickly grabbed the prescription off the nurse and said thank you as her and Traci walked quickly out of the room and down the hall to where Sam had been moved to.

* * *

><p>Walking to the room Andy became nervous she didn't know what to expect. She paused outside of the door.<p>

"Hey his ok, his awake that's a good thing" Traci said comforting her.

"I know, I know I just I was so scared I was going to lose him." Andy said as tears threated to fall.

"Go and be with him, I'll wait out here." Traci said as she pushed Andy towards the door.

Taking a deep breath she entre the room her eyes automatically catching Sam's. Andy fought the urge to gasp at Sam's face, as she seen his swollen cheek and busted lip, as well as the stiches on his left side of his forehead.

"Hey" Sam said his voice sounding ruff.

"Hi" Andy replied softly as she forced the tears away.

"I'm going to go and get a coffee and let everyone else know how you guys are" Sarah smiled as she walked out of the room.

Andy slowly walked over to Sam bed, she paused as she saw the cast on his right wrist.

Sam watched Andy as she looked at his wrist "I'm ok" Sam said softly

Andy looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you" Andy mumbled.

Sam carefully lifted his left arm to reach for Andy "I'm here and I'm not going anyway."

Sam pulled Andy into him and hugged her carefully being mindful of both their injury's.

Andy cried on Sam's shoulder for a few minutes while Sam spoke soothing words to her. Andy pulled away wiping her face rid of tears "Sorry" She smiled softly.

"It's ok"

"I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it" Andy said sitting down on the bed carefully not to sit on any of the cords or Sam.

"What?" Sam asked sounding conserved.

"I think your tucks a right off" Andy said with a serious face.

Sam chuckled softly before stopping as he winced at the pain it caused.

"See at least when I drive your truck I steer away for oncoming traffic" Andy smirked at Sam.

Sam chuckled again and then stopped again and groan at Andy "McNally I'm wounded play fair"

Andy smiled as she shook her head "What am I going to do with you Mr Swarek?" Andy asked as she brushed Sam's hair out of his face.

"Marry me" Sam stated simply.

Andy smiled and nodded at Sam.

Andy lent in carefully and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

"I love you" Andy whispered to Sam.

"I love you too McNally" Sam said as he kissed her again. "You're not getting rid of me without a fight" Sam said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 25! Hope you guys liked it let me know PLEASE REVIEW! They will make me feel better ;) Also read my new story I uploaded chp3 today and working on chp4 :) <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I'M SO SORRY. I have had the worst couple of weeks started with writer block, then a new job plus uni and to top it off I totalled my car yesterday because of all the rain we've been having in Sydney D: Anyways because of the long wait I've made this chapter longer.**

**Hopefully you guys like it :) **

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys still cease to amaze me.**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

"Jerry!" Sam shouted.

Jerry turned around to see Sam jogging towards him "Hey buddy how's it going?" Jerry asked.

"Good things are good, hey so I was wondering, well seeing as Andy asked Nash to be her maid of honour, well I was just wondering, maybe you…"

"It would be my honour buddy" Jerry said saving Sam from more babbling. "Jeez buddy I hope you weren't that nervous when you asked McNally to marry you" Jerry teased.

Sam smirked at him "Funny!"

"I know, so when is the big day?" Jerry asked as then continued to walk to parade.

"Well we really don't want to wait that long so end of next month."

"So soon? McNally in a rush hey?" jerry smirked nudging Sam.

"No, it would be sooner but Andy doesn't really want our wedding photos with a cast on my wrist." Sam explained.

"So we're not expecting a little McNally/Swarek any time soon?"

"That's what to honeymoons for buddy" Sam chuckled at Jerry's expression.

"Way to much information"

"What you're the one who was asking if Andy was pregnant. Does Nash need to explain to you how babies are made?" Sam smirked.

"Who needs to know how babies are made?" Oliver piped in as she boy walked over to join Oliver and the girls.

"No one" Jerry said as Sam said "Jerry"

Oliver, Andy and Traci all laughed as Traci walked over to Jerry "Don't worry Jer I'll show you later."

They all laughed at Jerry who went bright red.

"So bucks night? Any ideas?" Oliver asked looking at Sam.

"Well, my Hens night is next weekend so you guys could do the Buck's night then?" Andy quested.

"Or we could just not do either and spend the night together?" Sam smirked pulling her close to him kissing her cheek.

"Speak for yourself, I am having my Bachelorette party!" Andy said pulling away from Sam.

The group laughed.

"Yeah I have the club and guest all set and ready" Traci smiled.

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned.

"Don't worry Swarek I'll bring her back in one piece" Traci smirked as they headed into parade.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Andy asked walking into the study.<p>

"Hmm" Sam mumbled

"We need to pick somewhere to go on our honeymoon."

"I thought we did" Sam frowned looking at Andy.

"No I suggested them and you just agreed, it's your honeymoon to, you should get a say too" Andy said walking to sit in between the desk and Sam.

Sam smiled at Andy "Andy, sweetheart as long as your there I really don't care where we go"

"But, I want you to have fun to, I mean it will be our first trip together as a married couple."

"Trust me, Andy" Sam pulled Andy to him "I'll be having fun. As long as you spend most of the time either in the tiny thing your call a bikini or naked, I'll be a very happy man, having lots of fun" Sam smirked as Andy turned red.

Andy snouted as she pushed Sam playfully "Who said anything about a bikini?"

Sam grin grew bigger. "True it will only slow me down"

Andy shook her head "Sam are you sure?" She asked one last time.

"Andy, we will be married and together, I promise. It's hot so there's less likely for clothes to be needed anyway" Sam smiled at Andy.

* * *

><p>"Are you really sure you want to go?" Sam asked pulling Andy to him. Tonight was the night of the bachelor and bachelorette parties<p>

Andy nodded her head "Yes I'm sure, I only plan on getting married once so I think I should get all the benefits that come with getting married." Andy smiled as Sam kissed her.

"We could always skip the parties and have one of our own" Sam said grinning at her.

Andy smacked him playfully on the shoulder "No, you are going to go to The Penny with the boys and drink and be boys one more time as a single guy. And I'm going to go out with the girls to drink and have a good time as well."

"But I'm not single I am very much a taken man" Sam mumbled into Andy's neck as he began kissing her there.

Andy sighed as she leant into Sam. "Sam" Andy moaned. "I have to get ready the girls will be here soon."

Sam continued to kiss up her neck to her jaw "But see if you stay here we can continue this" Sam mumbled as he brought his lips to Andy's.

Andy moaned again as Sam deepened the kiss. Sam began to run his hands up arm's waist, stopping when he reached Andy's breast. Sam's thumb began to brush under Andy's breast slowly as Sam began to move his left hand back down to her waist. Sam used his fingers to slightly lift Andy's top and crest Andy's warm skin.

Sam then slowly moved his hand over to the button of Andy's jeans and undid them, he slowly brushed his knuckle down the zipper of Andy's pants causing Andy's waist to buck forward.

Andy pulled her lips away from Sam "Stop, no if we start this, I'm going to want to finish it and then I'll be late" Andy said breathlessly.

"It's already Started" Sam mumbled as he unzipped her jeans.

Andy quickly pulled away "NO! I need a shower" she giggled as she walked off to the shower.

"Yeah so do I" Sam groaned leaning against the wall.

"You coming?" Andy asked poking her head around the corner.

Sam all but ran after Andy.

* * *

><p>Hearing a knock at the door Sam quickly threw his shirt over his head and then turned to look at Andy who had a smirk on her face. "Tell Trace I'll be 10 minutes"<p>

"I could always send her away and we can have round three" Sam smirked back.

"Hmm tempting maybe when I come home" Andy replied smiling at him.

Sam shook his head as he went to open the door.

Hearing the banging continue as he came down the stair he yelled out "all right all right keep your pants on" and pulled open the door.

Traci raised her eyebrow at him. "Sure it's not you who needs to keep your pants on?"

"Nash" Sam replied.

"I'm guessing Andy isn't ready yet because by the looks of your shit you threw it on pretty quick" Traci smirked.

Sam looked down at his shirt to see it is inside out. Sam cleared his throat "Uh yeah I just got out of the shower"

"I gather you weren't alone" Traci laughed.

"McNally said she'll be 10 minutes, do you um want a drink?"

Traci deciding to let Sam of the hook nodded as Sam passed her a beer.

"So are you going to tell me where you guys are going tonight?" Sam asked.

Traci shook her head "Nope"

"Why not? What's the big secret?" Sam asked frowning.

"No secret, I just know if I tell you, you'll show up and prevent Andy from having a good time with the girls because all she'll want to do is come home and continue whatever you guys started." Traci said smirking.

"No I would not, I just want to know so then when I get a phone call at three in the morning I know exactly where to go to pick you girls up" Sam said trying to defend himself.

"One we don't need you to pick us up I have organised a party bus and two you will be to intoxicated to pick us up anyways" Traci stated.

"I know my limit Nash"

"And I know what Jerry has in store for you" Traci replied.

"We're going to The Penny for a few drinks and then back here for a poker game"

"That's what you think" Traci mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked not quiet hearing her.

"Ready?" Andy asked walking down the stairs.

"Yep lets go" Traci said putting down her beer. "Bye Swarek"

"What's Jerry up to Nash?" Sam asked following her around the corner.

Andy pulled Sam away from the door giggling as she place both hands on Sam's neck and guided his lips to hers and kissed him passionately.

"I'll just wait in the car" Traci smirked as she walked out the door.

When air became a need they pulled away "Wow" Sam said smirking.

"Hmm…" Andy smiled back.

"I'll try one more time…" Sam began

"No! I'm going out and you are going out too and you are going to have a good time and do whatever Jerry and Oliver have planned!" Andy said laughing as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Do you know what Jerry has planned?" Sam asked as he followed Andy to the door.

Andy just smirked and nodded as she pulled Sam in for one last kiss. Pulling away she walked down the stairs and turned to Sam.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, go have fun" Andy said smiling as she walked backwards to the car.

Sam smiled back at her "Love you to, be safe"

"I will" Andy said as she hopped in the car.

* * *

><p>"You ready buddy?" Jerry said as soon as Sam opened the door.<p>

"Ah yeah I guess." Sam mumbled.

"Last night as a single man, I never thought I'd see the day" Oliver smirked.

"There's still three weeks until the wedding and I'm not single." Sam said correcting Oliver.

"Alright boys let's get going." Jerry said as he patted both men on the shoulder.

Sam looked over at Oliver who had a smile that looked like a kid at Christmas on his face as they all walked to the car.

* * *

><p>"Ready girls?" Traci said walking into the first club<p>

Andy looked up to see the first bar knowing it was the first of many tonight.

"Let's have some fun" Gail cheered following Traci.

The girls ordered a drink each and sat down. Once their drinks came Traci raised her glass "I'd like to make a toast to my best friend, may you and Sam have a life full of happiness, love and romance that you deserve and that tonight will be a night to remember or mostly remember" they all laughed. "To Andy"

They all raised their glasses and replied 'To Andy'

Andy smiled as she clinked her glass with the others.

Light conversations began between the group as they finished their first and second drink. Feeling the buzz the girls made their way to the dance floor.

After another round of drinks the girls made their way back onto the bus for the next club.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Sam asked as he noticed they were headed in the opposite direction of The Penny<p>

"Change of plans Sammy we aren't going to The Penny" Jerry said looking over to Sam.

"Then where are we going?"

"To meet the guys" Oliver responded.

"And where are they?" Sam questioned.

"At the place…" Oliver began.

"Would you just tell me!" Sam asked just as the car stopped.

Sam turned to look out the window to see a strip club "Really?" Sam turned to look at them both. "Isn't it a little cliché and Oliver remember the last time you went to one of these? You are not spending two weeks on my sofa again."

"Don't worry buddy I got the all clear from Zoe and besides I wouldn't stay on your sofa I'd stay in your spare room" Oliver smirked.

* * *

><p>Looking at her phone Andy smiled as she seen Sam's name appear.<p>

"Hey BABY!" Andy all but shouted into her phone.

"Um hey" Sam said pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Are you having fun?" Andy shouted.

"I'm at a strip club" Sam replied.

"I know, having fun?"

"Not really I'd rather have you strip for me"

"You play your cards right and you might" Andy said smirking thought the phone.

Sam laughed "How's your night going?"

"I having a great time" Andy hiccupped "we've been to four different clubs and I may or may not be a little bit" she paused as she hiccupped again "drunk" Andy laughed.

Sam laughed "Well we're on our way to another club to. Where are you?"

"At a club" Andy replied.

"I know that what's it called?"

"Um hey Traci what's this club called?" Andy asked. _"Come dance Andy" _Sam heard in the background.

"Andy?" Sam asked through the phone. "Andy?" Sam pulled his phone away from his ear to check if he was still connected.

"Buddy relax would you? I'm sure Andy's fine" Oliver said nudging Sam.

They walked into the club and went straight to the bar. Ordering another round Sam turned to see the dance floor and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Andy?" Traci yelled.<p>

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"Another drink?"

Andy nodded "Yeah I'll come with you."

They made their way to the bar and ordered another drink.

"This are for you lady's courtesy of the gentlemen over there" the bartender said pointing towards Jerry and Oliver who raised their glasses at them smirking.

Traci looked at Andy who was looking around to see if she could spot Sam.

"Looking for me?" Sam asked leaning into whisper in her ear.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked turning around to face him.

"Do you want me to go?" Sam asked pulling away slightly.

Andy quickly shook her head "Defiantly not" she smiled. "Dance with me?" Andy asked.

"I don't dance Andy"

She smiled as she moved past him to the dance floor. Sam followed her with his eyes.

She moved to the middle of the dance floor where Sam could still see her and began moving her hips to the beat of the music. Sam continued to watch her knowing full well what she was trying to achieve.

Andy continued to watch Sam as she danced to the music. Knowing Andy wasn't about to give up Sam made his way to the dance floor, over to where she was.

Coming up behind her Sam placed his hands on her hips and she pushed herself closer to Sam.

Andy smirked as she heard Sam groan in her ear.

"McNally" Sam warned.

"Sam?" Andy said cheekily moving against Sam again.

"Let me take you home McNally" Sam said huskily in her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." Andy smiled as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

They both went and said goodbye to their friends and made their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 26 :O OMG never thought I'd have so many chapters, next is the wedding since I'm 19 and never been married ideasuggestions would be helpful I'd like to get the wedding close to perfect haha so please guys let me know any ideas you may have :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER TO :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait, life has been pretty crazy. **

**I don't know if many people are still following this story but I hope you guys are, there should be another 2 or 3 chapters left until its complete so please hang in there.**

**To all of you guys who are still reading thank you and thank you for the reviews and motivation. **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

"So, are you nervous?" Traci asked as she handed Andy another glass of wine.

Andy smiled brightly and shook her head "Nope" popping the 'p' "I don't think I've been more excited in my whole life" Andy giggled.

"I'm so happy for you Andy" Traci said giggling.

"So have you got everything ready?" Sarah asked.

"I think so, I mean Sam and I made sure everything was ready so we or more like me weren't running around stressing tomorrow"

"I pretty sure Sam will be a mess tomorrow" Sarah laughed.

"I'm hoping" Andy laughed.

"I bet he is a blubbering mess by the time you meet him at the altar" Noelle laughed.

The girls all laughed as Sarah nodded her head "I'll bet that to"

"No Swarek doesn't cry" Gail stated.

"True but when it comes to Andy you never know what can happen" Traci said.

"Anyway, what about your honeymoon?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know where we're going he won't tell me and trust me I have use every technic I could think of but nothing, I mean I couldn't walk for three days after… you guys don't need to her that" Andy said turning red.

"Hey we all know you and Swarek have a very, VERY active sex life." Gail smirked.

"Ew" both Noelle and Sarah said at the same time.

"That's my brother I don't need to hear that"

"Yeah and I don't need to know what Sammy gets up to" Noelle said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Well he gets it up a lot" Andy mumbled.

All four girls were looking at Andy with their mouths wide open.

"Andy McNally almost Swarek, what has gotten into you?" Traci said laughing

"Not Sam" Andy replied.

"Ok your cut off, the last thing we need tomorrow is you having a hangover" Traci said taking her glass from her while the other girls laughed.

"Ok before light weight over here passes out on us its present time" Gail said smiling as she handed Andy a box.

Andy smiled widely taking the present from her.

"So it's from all of us except Gail and I chose it so Noelle Sarah you might want to avert your eyes" Traci smirked at them.

Andy pulled at the ribbon so she was able to lift the lid off the box. She pulled back the tissue paper and gasped as she turned bright red as seen the contents inside.

Andy slowly lifted out a barely there white lace bra. "Um, how is that meant to support anything?"

They all laughed "It's surprisingly very supportive." Gail smirked.

"And how would you know?" Andy asked raising her eye brow.

"Well the women said as much and I have one in black" Gail smirked back.

Andy's eyes went wide as she lifted the piece of string know as a G-string and almost chocked.

"Sammy's gunna die when he sees you in that" Noelle laughed.

Andy's face was bright red. "How, I can't wear this under my dress"

"No you put it on after you change out of your dress, because as much as Sam may want to take you out of that dress you and I both know it will end up crinkled on the floor so you will have to excuse yourself get out of the dress hang it up and then you put this on" Traci explained holding up the bra to her.

Andy just nodded her head as she thought about what would happen after she was out of her dress.

"Ok I think one last tost and then bed for the bride to be since we all know tomorrow will be a big day." Sarah said raising her glass "I just want to say thank you for taking my brother because we all know his a handful"

"To Andy" Everyone cheered.

Andy smiled and thanked everyone giving them a hug before she headed for her room.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone can I get you attention" Oliver yelled. Everyone in the Penny become quiet. So Oliver cleared his throat "Thank you, as all of you know tomorrow is Sammy's big day, now even know I'll be doing a speech tomorrow night to, I just have a few words have to say tonight and that is Sammy, buddy it's about bloody time you settled down with someone, so buddy here's to you congratulation I hope you have a wonderful life with McNally"<p>

"To Sammy" Everyone cheered. While Sam hugged Oliver "Thanks buddy"

"Welcome, I glad you found someone seriously I thought you'd be a bachelor forever." Oliver chuckled.

Sam scoffed "Thanks"

"I still don't know how you roped McNally in but hey you did good" Jerry said smirking

"Tell me again why we're friends?" Sam joked.

"Oh please you love us" Frank said slapping Sam on the back.

"Yeah but you aren't going to love us in the morning if we don't get you home to bed so last rounds on me" Oliver said raising his hand to Liam.

* * *

><p>"I was just thinking about you" Andy said as she answered her phone.<p>

"Hmm, really what were you thinking?" Sam asked hoarsely

"I was thinking about what we will be doing this time tomorrow night" Andy purred into the phone.

"McNally" Sam groaned.

"You know you can't call me that after tomorrow" Andy smiled.

"You'll always be McNally to me" Sam whispered.

"Did you guys have a good night?"

"Yeah we had a few drinks at the Penny, nothing to extreme, what about you?" Sam asked.

"Just some wine and girl talk" Andy sighed.

"What type of girl talk?"

Andy chuckled "It's called girl talk for a reason"

"You know tomorrow when we're married, its mean you'll have to tell me everything including what you girls talk about"

"Is that so?" Andy asked.

"Ah Ha, married couple share everything babe"

Andy giggled "Really, well since we're getting married tomorrow, tonight's still a secret, but I will tell you one thing the girls gave me a present which is really more of a present for you then me all though the things we do after you've unwrapped me is my present"

"Andy" Sam groaned again.

"What? You wanted to know" She said playing innocent.

"Sweetheart unless you want me to break the no seeing each other before the wedding rule or the no sex rule either, I'm going to ask you for your own sake please stop talking like that"

Andy laughed "Sorry, who made those stupid rules anyways?"

"If I remember correctly, that would be you sweetheart"

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

"_Sam?" Andy called as she walked through the door._

"_In here" He called back._

"_Hey" Andy said from the door way of the study._

"_Hey, how was work?" Sam asked looking up for the computer in front of him. _

"_Yeah good, how was your day?"_

_Sam nodded as he got up from his chair and walked over to Andy "Yeah ok, I missed you but" Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Andy pulled her in for a kiss._

_Andy moaned into the kiss. As Sam began to unbutton her shirt._

"_No…wait" Andy mumbled on Sam's lips._

_Sam pulled away "What's wrong?" _

"_I think we should wait until after we're married" Andy said looking down at the floor._

"_Sweetheart, it's a bit late to be wanting to save yourself for marriage, we've already done everything" Sam chuckled._

"_I know that's why I think we should wait until our wedding night so it can be special." Andy said looking at Sam._

"_Andy the wedding ins almost two weeks away" Sam said wide eyed._

"_I know, but it's not that far away, please Sam" Andy begged. _

_Sam sighed "Ok, we're aloud to kiss still right?" _

_Andy nodded._

"_What about, touching?" Sam asked as his hand began to wondering from her neck down her chest to the top of her pants._

_Andy's hips moved against her wishes as she shook her head "Nope defiantly not that, because that will lead to… to sex and I… no, no touching._

_Sam chuckled. "Are you sure?" Sam asked as he fingers dipped just below her jeans._

_Andy quickly pulled Sam's hand away and move away from him giving them the distance they both need "Quit it or you'll be sleeping in the spare room for two weeks" _

_Sam chuckled as he put his hands up in defence._

_End of flash back _

* * *

><p>"Well at least we have the night to get through and then we get to see each other" Andy mumbled.<p>

"Hmm, I can't wait to see you to more you're going to look so beautiful."

"Have you been snooping? Did you see my dress?" Andy questioned.

Sam laughed "No, I haven't seen the dress but sweetheart you could walk down in a potato bag and still look sexy as hell."

Andy was glad she was on the phone to Sam so she was able to hide blush.

Sam turned his he to look at the clock on the side of the table which read 12:48am Sam sighed "I guess I should let you go, so we can get some sleep."

"Why it's not like we have anything big planed for tomorrow" Andy joked.

Sam laughed "Your right I would have remembered if we did"

They were a few moments of silence where they both just listen to each other breath. Until Sam heard Andy yarned "I love you Andy"

"I love you to Sam"

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss McNally soon to be Mrs Swarek?"

Andy broke out into a big grin "Ah ha, I'll be the one in white walking towards you"

"I'll be the one waiting in the monkey suit with a smile that won't go away" Sam replied.

"I thought I wrote on the wedding invitation formal wear? I don't think a monkey suit will do Mr Swarek"

"Don't worry Mrs Swarek I can assure you I'll be the correct attire"

"Good"

"Good" they both sighed.

"Good night Sam" Andy spoke through the phone.

"Sweet dream Andy"

And with that they both hung up their phones and rolled over to try and get so sleep know tomorrow well today would be an amazing day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I had planned for the wedding to be in this chapter but I would be just to long so I decided to spilt it so the next chapter will be the wedding. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this filler and I will try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok so I don't think I have ever updated this fast before or with as many word either but I was really excited to write their wedding so I came home this arvo and have been writing ever since :) **

**Thanks for the review they mean a lot and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :/ **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie blue :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Andy groaned as her alarm began to sound. "Sam turn it off" Andy mumbled into the pillow. When the sound continued she groaned and lifted her head so see Sam's side of the bed was empty. That's when it hit her today was her wedding day she broke out into a massive grin as she moved to turn her alarm off, as she unlocked her phone to silence the alarm she smiled as she noticed a message from Sam.

_**Good morning beautiful, I miss you and can't wait to see you in your dress, I love you see you at the bottom of the altar soon to be Mrs Swarek Xx – Sam**_

Andy smiled as she quickly wrote a reply and hit send.

_**Good morning handsome, miss you to. I can't wait to see you in your tux :) Love you too, I'll be walking to you soon to be husband :) XXX – Andy **_

Putting her phone back on the night stand she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Andy said pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"Hi" Traci said cheerfully.

"Hi" Andy smiled back at her.

"How's the head?" Traci asked as she sat down on the bed with Andy.

"It's perfect, everything is perfect" Andy's smile grew.

Traci laughed "Well the girls and I have made breakfast and we were waiting on you to wake up to eat so… what do you say is the bride hungry?"

Andy giggled "Very"

The girls made their way down stairs to the kitchen to be greeted with a breakfast that could feed an army.

"Wow" Andy breathed as she walked to the chair.

"Well we thought the bride needs to be feed because we all know you won't get to eat that much tonight and Sam has big plans for you tonight" Gail smirked.

"Well at least help me eat some of it there is no way I can eat all this by myself, I'll never fit in my dress" Andy said.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he looked down at his phone and read the message.<p>

_**Good morning handsome, miss you to. I can't wait to see you in your tux :) Love you too, I'll be walking to you soon to be husband :) XXX – Andy **_

"SAMMY!" Jerry yelled from the doorway of the spare room.

"Yeah?"

"Come on buddy, we need to get food into you and then we have to get ready. The photographer will be here at 12pm then head over to the girls by 1:30pm"

"Jer, buddy calm down its 10am we have plenty of time" Sam laughed as he got out of bed and patted Jerry on the back then headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Sammy, big day you nervous man?" Oliver asked as he noticed Sam entre the kitchen.

"Nah, I think Jerry's more nervous than I am" Sam laughed as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'm not nervous, it just being best man means making sure things are running smoothly I'm sure both Andy and Traci would kill me if we were late" Jerry said defending himself.

"So what's the plan of attack?" Oliver asked.

"Well we're going to eat, then when Paul is out of the shower you and I are going to shower then Sammy, get dressed, have a beer then the photographer will be here at 12pm for photos. Frank will probably be here soon so let's get a move on" Jerry said clapping his hands as he walked off to the shower.

"How do you suppose he'll been when it's his actual wedding?" Sam asked leaning over to Oliver.

"I'm thinking a mess?" they both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Ok you go have a shower Gail is with the hairstylist and Noelle is getting her makeup done when they are both finished they will swap then, when Sarah gets back she and I will get our hair and makeup done then it will be your turn" Traci explained to Andy<p>

"Ok what about Issie and Amelia?" Andy asked.

"They're with Zoe, Sarah's going to pick them up on the way and take Josh to my place with the boys"

"Ok, everyone's dress are here?" Andy asked nervously

Traci nodded "Yep, yours is in your room the bridesmaids are in the shape room and Issie's and Amelia's are there to"

Andy slowly nodded her head "Ok good, that's good"

"Honey go have shower and relax everything is fine its 10:30am the photographer isn't going to be here until 2pm we have plenty of time."

Andy nodded as she headed back upstairs to have a shower.

* * *

><p>"Hey, boys" Sarah said walking into the lounge room, walking over to Paul giving him a kiss.<p>

"How's my little brother?"

Sam hugged her "I'm good"

"Well I can't stay I'm just here to kiss my husband, drop my son off and see how good my little brother looks in his tux so I can report back to Andy" Sarah said.

"How is she, she's not nervous is she like she's not rethinking this whole getting married thing?" Sam asked Sarah.

Sarah smiled at Sam of how nervous he was "Yeah that's the other thing I had to tell you Sammy… I'm sorry but she, um… she still wants to marry you little brother"

If looks could kill Sarah would be six feet under right now. Sarah began to laugh.

"That was so not funny, so not funny" Sam grumbled.

"I'm sorry but your being stupid of course she still wants to marry you she is a bit of a bridezilla at the moment from what Traci was telling me, making sure everything is running smoothly"

"Ha maybe she should marry Jerry his running around like his lost his head" Oliver chuckled.

"Anyway she asked me to give you this" Sarah said as she hugged him again "and to tell you if you're late she will kill you" Sarah said smiling.

"Give her a hug for me and tell her I wouldn't miss it for the world" Sam said smiling.

Sarah nodded "I will, anyway I better be off and I will see all of you at the church" she said hugging Josh and Paul one last time.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door Sarah moved into the room "Hey" Sarah said to Andy who had turned around.<p>

"Hi" Andy smiled.

"You look beautiful" Sarah said.

"Thanks but I don't have my makeup done yet. How come your hair isn't done yet?" Andy said worrying.

"All good, I'm about to get it done and that's why came here to get you and quickly to pass on a message. Sam said and I quote "I wouldn't miss it for the world" and to give you this" Sarah said as she hugged her.

Andy hugged her back "Thank you, how is he?"

"His nervous, I've never seen him like this" Sarah smiled. "I've never seen him so in love"

Andy smiled a teary smile.

"Hey don't cry, good thing you haven't done your makeup"

"No, I'm, it's happy tears, I love your brother he means the world to me I just want you to know that"

"I know you both meant for each other" Sarah smiled as Andy nodded. "Ok well I'm heading down stairs to finish getting ready you need to come get your makeup done."

* * *

><p>"Ok I'm going to get Andy, the photograph is here" Traci said as she walked up the stairs.<p>

"Andy?" Traci said as she tapped on the door opening it slowly.

Andy turned around with a small smile.

"Wow" Traci said as she closed the door behind her.

"How do I look?" Andy asked looking down at herself.

"You look amazing, Sam is going to die when he sees you" Traci smirked.

"I hope not, I'd like to marry him" Andy smiled back.

They both laughed softly "Ok you ready, cause the photographer is here and so is your mom and dad"

Andy took a deep breath and nodded "I'm ready"

"Let's go" Traci said as she lead Andy down the stairs.

"Oh wow Andy" Gail said as she noticed them descending the stairs.

"You look amazing" Sarah said.

"Swarek is gunna die" Noelle laughed.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Tommy said as he lent in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks dad" she smiled.

"Andy…" Claire said breathlessly almost in tears.

"Don't. Please don't cry because if you start then I will and I don't think Sam will say 'I do' if I'm a mess" Andy softly laughed.

Claire quickly wiped away here tears "Sorry, not crying" she said as she hugged her.

"Ok, so do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Sarah asked.

"My dress is new, my garter is blue, I'm borrowing the head piece from Traci and I, I don't have anything old." Andy said looking worried at Traci.

"Um, I ah, I was hoping that maybe, I was holding on to these for when you got married they were my grandmothers" Sarah said handing her a small box with a set of pearl earrings "And I was wondering if you would except them and maybe pass them down to your daughter" Claire finished.

"Wow, mom there beautiful, thank you" Andy said hugging her again.

"Ok no more tears its photo time" Traci said clapping her hands as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Sammy, you're looking a little nervous" Oliver said slapping him on his back.<p>

Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

"You did good brother" Oliver smirked.

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Traci asked<p>

Andy smiled and nodded.

Traci nodded to cue the music, the doors opened and Sarah made her way down the aisle followed by Noelle then Gail and Traci.

Sam smiled at Sarah.

Sam began to loss it a little bit when he seen Issie and Amelia get ready for the music to change.

"Man up Swarek I have $50 on the line right now so don't you dare cry on me" Gail smirked as she went to stand in her spot.

Sam smiled at her and took a breath, just as the music changed and Traci took her spot.

Issie and Amelia began to walk down the aisle throwing white and red rose petals. Sam smiled down at them as they made their way to their seats, as everyone rose.

Sam looked back up and spotted Andy neither one of them looking away from each other.

"Just breath Sammy, just breath" Jerry whispered to Sam.

Andy gave Sam a smiled that made his heart stop. Sam smiled back at her with his dimples fully in force.

Once Andy and Tommy made it to the end of the altar the priest began to say "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Samuel Swarek and Andrea McNally in matrimony commended to be honourable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly."

Sam continued to smile brightly at Andy

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"The Priest asked looking at Tommy.

"I do" Tommy said looking at his daughter and smiled. Tommy placed Andy's hand in Sam's and said "Take care of my baby girl Sam"

"I promise, Sir" Sam said trying to hold back his tears. Tommy took his seat next to Claire as Sam and Andy moved up the step to be in front of the Priest.

"Marriage is not something that should be taken lightly and that is why we are here today to witness the important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

Sam squizzed Andy's hand lightly.

"Samuel and Andrea will now make their vows. Samuel repeat after me _I, Samuel_"

"I Samuel" Sam repeated looking straight at Andy

"_Take you, Andrea, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward_." The Priest continued.

"Take you, Andrea, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Sam said taking a deep breath.

"_In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow" _

"In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow"

"_To be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."_

"To be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." Sam smiled brightly.

"_I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you"_

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you"

"_To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Sam finished clearing his throat.

"Now Andrea repeat after me "_I Andrea_"

"I Andrea" Andy repeated looking straight back at Sam

"_Take you, Samuel, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward_." The Priest continued.

"Take you, Samuel, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Andy said with tears quickly building up in her eyes

"_In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow" _

"In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow"

"_To be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."_

"To be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." Andy softly spoke.

"_I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you"_

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you" Andy spoke with tears that now began to fall.

"_To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Andy finished as Sam wiped her tears away.

"Now for the rings" The priest said looking at Sam who turned to get the ring from Jerry as Andy collected Sam's.

"Samuel repeat the words as you place the ring on Andrea's finger "_I Samuel give you Andrea this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

"I Samuel give you Andrea this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Sam said as his hand shook as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Your shaking" Andy whispered.

Sam smiled at her "Yeah I guess I am" they both smiled at each other.

"Now Andrea please to the same, _I Andrea give you Samuel this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you_."

"I Andrea give you Samuel this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Andy repeated as she took Sam's hand and placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Toronto, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Priest said closing his book.

With that Sam took Andy's face in his hand and leant in to kiss his bride.

Everyone around them stood up to applaud and cheer.

"Save some for the honeymoon" Oliver called. As the couple pulled away smiling.

"I love you Mrs Swarek" Sam whispered to Andy.

Andy's smiled grew "I love you too husband"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I have never written or really listen to how a wedding goes to I hope that was ok : **

**Again this chapter become to lone so I decide to end it here and make the next chapter the reception/ speeches and maybe their first night :$ haha **

**PLEASE let me know what you guy thought it means the world to me.**

**ALSO here are the links for Andy's dress and well as the bridesmaids dresses. I personally love Andy's dress, I chose this one because I don't really see Andy walking down the aisle in a puffy, sparkly dress or a simple white dress either. Plus I love this dress its defiantly on my list for me I get married haha :) Let me know if the links don't work :) **

Andy's dress: www. dresslande. com products/Buy-trumpet-v-neck-court-train-satin-organza-couture-wedding-dress-21659

Bridesmaids dress www. dresslande. com products/Buy-empire-sweetheart-floor-length-chiffon-bridesmaid-maternity-maxi-homecoming-dress-21445

they're no space in between it just would let me keep it together :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok I'm really sorry for the long wait but with UNI and working 6 days a week its becoming harder to update, that being said I decided to not work on my assignment tonight and instead write a chapter for all of you (If they is anyone still reading :/ hopefully there is)**

**So this is the reception I hope you enjoy :) **

**P.S Who else is pumped for season 4? :D**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue (but I am counting down the days :))**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

"If I could have your attention please" Jerry said as he spoke into the microphone.

The crowd began to quieten down.

"It gives me get pleasure to introduce for the very first time Mr and Mrs Samuel Swarek" Jerry announced as Sam and Andy entered the ballroom. Everybody stood from their seats and clapped as Sam spun Andy around and hugged her as she giggled.

Sam and Andy made their way to their table where the rest of the bridal party were. Sam pull Andy's chair out for her followed by his own. They then turned their attention to Jerry who again began speaking to the crowd.

"For those who don't know me I am Jerry, Sammy's best man and I have the honour of being MC tonight. So I'll just give a quick rundown of this evening to start of the evening we will have entrées and then speeches as the mains are served then desert dancing cutting the cake and so on. Well looks like everyone has their entrees so I better sit down I'm getting evil looks from Oliver which tells me his hungry" the crowd laughed.

"You damn right buddy I'll be eating yours to." Oliver smirked.

"Calm down Ollie" Sam chuckled.

Soft music played in the background as they ate their entrees.

Sam looked over at Andy and smiled brightly. "What?" Andy asked.

"Nothing" Sam continued to smile as their heard glasses being chimed encouraging the newly wedding to kiss.

"The guests have spoken" Sam smirked leaning into kiss her passionately.

* * *

><p>"Ok folks I hope you're enjoying the evening so far. It's now time for the speeches so to start off I'd like to ask the father of the bride Tommy McNally to please join me to give his speech." Jerry said nodding towards Tommy.<p>

Tommy cleared his throat. "I'm not the best at this but I'll give it a shot" Tommy smiled over at Andy as he pulled out his piece of paper.

"Every father knows that one day his daughter will find a great man. Every father also wishes his daughter the best of luck in finding the right man, one that will make her happy beyond belief. And when the time comes when this happens, all the father can do is observe and hope for the best for her. Today, that is my role." Tommy said looking out to the crowd.

"As a child, Andy was outgoing, strong and loving, something that she has brought into her adult life. Always wanting to become better in what she does, and being the generally caring person that she is, makes me unbelievably proud and to see her in her police blues. I have to say it was one of the most proudest moments.

When I was giving her away today, I couldn't help but feel a loss. After all, I was giving my daughter away to be married. But when we reached the altar, I felt something else, and for a while I didn't know what it was. But then it hit me, that the feeling I was having was joy and happiness that I was giving my daughter away and that she was happy, happier than I have ever seen her." Tommy looked over Andy again to see her whipping a tear from her face.

"The moment Andy was born was one of the best days of my life. I felt privileged to be a father to such a beautiful baby girl. Then she started growing up, learning to crawl, then walk and talk. And we all know she loves to talk" Tommy said smirking at Andy and Sam.

"Within a blink of an eye she could tie her own shoelaces and ride a bike. She went to school one morning and the next thing that I remember is her begging me for money to buy her a prom dress, then she asked for her wedding dress.

Anyway what I'm trying to say is life is short, take in every single moment of every single day. So make the most of life, find the people you love and never stop loving them. Because one day they won't be around anymore. Andy, you have brightened every moment of every day since you came into my life." Tommy looked over at the crowd and then back to Sam.

"I have known Sammy since he was a rookie but I'm sure I didn't put him through the ringer like you did with my daughter, Sam?" There was a soft chuckled amongst the crowd. "Sam you're a great cop and I know Andy made the right choice so I'd like to say not only am I proud to have my beautiful daughter but I'm glad to be able to call you my son in law as well, so son she's is my little girl look after and don't ever let her go." Sam smiled and nodded at Tommy.

"So, everyone, please raise your glasses to my son-in-law Sam and my beautiful daughter Andy. Let them have every happiness imaginable. The Bride and Groom"

Every one raised their glass and cheer to the happy couple. "To us" Sam said as he raised his glass to Andy

"To us" She smile.

Tommy walked over to Sam and Andy and shook Sam's hand "Thank you Tommy"

"Look after my little girl Swarek" Tommy replied.

"Always"

Tommy hugged Andy "Congratulation sweetheart"

"Thanks dad" Andy replied whipping her cheek again.

"Can we put our hands together again for the father of the lovely bride Tommy" everyone clapped again as Tommy made his way back to his chair. "Next we have one of luckiest bustard of the night Sammy your up"

Everyone cheered as Sam stood up from where he was seat as Jerry handed him the microphone.

"So unlike my beautiful wife here I'm not a big talker" Andy hit him lightly and laughed.

"Watch it Sammy you'll spend your wedding night on the couch." Oliver spoke up.

Sam chuckled "I'm kidding, no I just want to thank everyone for coming. I know it means a lot to us so thank you" Sam cleared his throat.

"I'd first want to thank Traci, Sarah, Noelle and Gail you ladies look beautiful but Andy still takes the cake" the girls laughed. "Thank you for everything you guys have done helping Andy today and the last couple of months it means a lot"

"Frank, Paul, Ollie and Jerry thank you for keeping me together today believe it or not I was a nerves wreck" Sam looked out to the crowd "Um, Sarah I love you thank you for just being there until today you and Paul were my only family but now I have a beautiful wife."

Sam cleared his throat again "Andy four years ago when you tackled me and tried to kiss me" Sam fished with a cough everyone chuckled

"I did not" Andy smirked.

"Still sticking with it I see" Sam smirked at her.

"Watch it" Andy glared playfully.

Sam chuckled "Anyway you've turned my life upside down, it hasn't always been smooth sailing but I wouldn't change anything know that this is where it would lead us. Andy I never pictured this I didn't see a wedding, a marriage in my future but when I looked at you it's all I could see, it's all I do see. You change my life Andy, you made it better and I promise to show you every day how much I love you and do everything in my power to see you smile." He kept his eyes on Andy as she smiled a watery smile up to him. Looking down to Andy he became quite teary himself.

Clearing his throat once again he turned to look at Tommy and Claire "Tommy and Claire all I can do is thank you. Thank you for raising Andy to be the women she is today, she is my life and I will love and protect her until I stop breathing."

Looking back at Andy he smiled "I ask you all to raise your glasses and toast my beautiful wife, Andy I love you. To Andy" Sam finished as Andy stood up and kissed him with everything she had. As everyone stood and clapped with them.

Once everyone sat down again Jerry collected the microphone again. "Wow Sam who knew you were so deep?" Everyone chuckled. "Ok so I know I'm the best man however when Sam asked me I told him I'd be honoured but I didn't want to make a speech because I knew Oliver would be busting out of his pants to speak so I give you the last speech of the night to the second best man Mr Oliver Shaw." Jerry said clapping as Oliver made his way over to Jerry.

"Thank you" Oliver said taking a bow "Thank you, look I'll make it quick because our foods coming out and I don't want mine going cold" the crowd laughed. "I think we all knew this was coming I mean from the moment you meet Sam and Andy you could see the love. To be honest they were probably the last ones to realise it." Oliver smirked at Sam.

"Sammy how you finally land a woman as beautiful and smart as Andy I'll never know you're a lucky bustard that for sure. And McNally"

"Swarek" Andy laughed as she corrected him.

"My bad _'Swarek', _Andy how you put up with Sammy's moods I take my hat off to you. You guys are made for each other, I blind man can see it. I'm just honoured to be a part of this journey you guys are about to embark on. So again ladies and gentleman please raise your glasses. To the beautiful Mr & Mrs Swarek"

* * *

><p>An hour later after the main course and dessert was finished Jerry once again made his way to the microphone to announce that it was time for Sam and Andy's first dance.<p>

**Ohh ohh...**

Sam took Andy's hand and led her to the dance floor Sam pulled her close for their first dance. "Are you happy?" He asked

Andy looked Sam in the eye and nodded with a big smile. "Very" as the music began to play

**When the visions around you,  
>Bring tears to your eyes<br>And all that surround you,  
>Are secrets and lies<br>I'll be your strength,  
>I'll give you hope,<br>Keeping your faith when it's gone  
>The one you should call,<br>Was standing here all along..**

Sam began to whisper the song is her ear.

**And I will take  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you  
>This I promise you<strong>

Sam pulled way and looked at Andy who had tear threating to fall. He then leant in and kissed her passionately.

**I've loved you forever,  
>In lifetimes before<br>And I promise you never...  
>Will you hurt anymore<br>I give you my word  
>I give you my heart (give you my heart)<br>This is a battle we've won  
>And with this vow,<br>Forever has now begun...**

"You look so beautiful Andy" Sam whispered in her ear as he continued to dance slowly with her. "Not that you don't normally, but today wow, my wife is hot" they both chuckled.

"Hmm my husband's not so bad either" Andy said as she lent up to kiss him.

"I love you" Sam said pulling back from the kiss.

"Good because you're not getting rid of me now" Andy smirked.

"I don't plan to" Sam said kissing her again.

**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you..  
>This I promise you..<strong>

**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
>When I hear you call<br>Without you in my life baby  
>I just wouldn't be living at all...<strong>

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you baby

"Sam" Andy mumbled.

"Hmm" Sam mumbled as he looked at her with such love in his eyes.

Andy bit her lip and smiled as she shook her head "Don't worry"

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"It can wait" she smiled as she kissed him.

**Just close your eyes  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Every word I say is true<br>This I promise you**

Every word I say is true  
>This I promise you<br>Ooh, I promise you...

As the song ended Jerry asked if Tommy could take the floor for the father daughter dance.

Just as the song began Sam passed Andy to Tommy.

**Don't go changing, to try and please me  
>You never let me down before<br>Don't imagine you're too familiar  
>And I don't see you anymore<br>I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
>We never could have come this far<br>I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
>I'll take you just the way you are <strong>

"You know you look absolutely beautiful today Andy and Sam is a very lucky man" Tommy said to his daughter.

"I'm the lucky one"

**Don't go trying some new fashion  
>Don't change the colour of your hair<br>You always have my unspoken passion  
>Although I might not seem to care<strong>

I don't want clever conversation  
>I never want to work that hard<br>I just want someone that I can talk to  
>I want you just the way you are.<p>

"You know you'll always be my little girl" Tommy said in a small voice.

"And you'll always be the first man I loved" Andy smiled up at him.

Tommy smiled as he kissed her cheek.

**I need to know that you will always be  
>The same old someone that I knew<br>What will it take till you believe in me  
>The way that I believe in you.<strong>

I said I love you and that's forever  
>And this I promise from the heart<br>I could not love you any better  
>I love you just the way you are.<p>

After the father daughter dance Jerry announced that anyone was free to take the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake" Jerry announced.<p>

Sam and Andy made their way over to their three tier cake. They both held the knife as their cut the bottom cake. They both held a piece of cake ready to feed one another.

"Don't even think about putting that all over my face" Andy glared playfully.

"Want you gunna do McNally?" Sam teased.

Andy raised her eyebrow at him s she smirked spreading the piece of cake across his face.

The crowd laughed and cheered as Sam stood there with a smirk on his face.

"That's for calling me McNally, husband" Andy laughed.

Sam pulled Andy towards him and kissed. They both laughed as they tasted the cake that covered Sam.

* * *

><p>"Ok friends and family the night has drawing to a close, so if we could get all of the single ladies on the dance floor and the bride is about to throw her bouquet." Jerry announced.<p>

"Ready ladies?" Andy asked as she walked to the front of the dance floor. Andy turned and through the bouquet she turned just in time to see Gail elbow one women to catch the flowers.

Everyone cheered as Oliver patted Nick on the back saying congratulations.

"Good job Peck, alright Sammy grab that wife of yours and single men make your way to the dance floor for the garter toss" Jerry smirked at Sam.

Andy sat down on the chair close to the front as Sam got on his knees. Smirking and wiggling his eyebrows Sam disappeared under Andy's dress.

And giggled as Sam kissed up her leg until he found the garter using his teeth he pulled the garter all the way down her leg and then used his hands to pull it completely off throwing it over his shoulder Andy laughed at Nick face as he realised he court the garter.

Andy pulled Sam to her kissing him.

"Congratulations Collins I'm guessing you and Peck aren't as far behind as first through" Jerry chuckled. "Ok ladies and gentlemen the night has come to an end so on behalf of Sam and Andy I'd like to thank you for joining them to celebrate their magical day if we could form two lines to the exit we can farewell the couple."

Sam and Andy made their way down the lines thanking and saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you Trace for everything" Andy said hugging her.

"You're welcome, have fun on your honeymoon don't do anything I wouldn't." they both laughed.

"Bye sis, I promise Andy and I will come visit before we are back at work." Sam promise.

"You better you can't keep my sister away from me." Sarah smirked.

"Thanks for everything buddy" Sam said hugging Jerry patting him on the back.

"Anything for true love" Jerry smirked.

"Thank you for your brother" Andy said hugging Sarah.

"I should be thanking you" Sarah smiled back.

Andy moved to the last two people "Thank you for everything Mom and thank you dad"

"Andy I have never been more proud of you, you looked so beautiful today" Claire said hugging her tightly.

Sam hugged Oliver and Paul then made his way to Andy.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Take me home husband" Andy smiled.

"As you wish Mrs Swarek" Sam replied kissing Andy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I need your help do I finish it here and add and epilogue or do I write the honeymoonSarah/back at work? It's up to you guys so please let me know :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW they make my day or night in my case :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back haha. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed it made my day and thank you to the people who believe in this story. I hope I don't let you down by continuing.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 30 0_0 OMG and I have more to write haha.**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Opening the door to the honeymoon suite Andy giggled as Sam picked her up bridal style to carry her over the threshold.

"Sam" she squealed. "Put me down" she laughed.  
>Walking through the room to the bed Andy gasped "Sam it's beautiful" as she seen the rose petals scattered throughout the room and on the bed, where a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses sat.<p>

"Not as beautiful as my wife" Sam smiled as he put her down, placing his hands on the side of her cheeks then kissing her.

"We're really married" Andy giggled.

Sam nodded "'Til dead do us part" kissing her again.

"Maybe even after that" Andy smiled.

"I love you" Sam smiled.

"Good because I love you to" Andy smile. "Ok as much as I love my dress I need to get out of it"

"I'd be more than happy to help" Sam smiled wiggling his eyebrows

Andy laughed "Down boy, I have a surprise for you and I plain on wearing it "

"What's the point it will just get in the way" Sam smiled

"To bad. Now undo my buttons" Andy laughed as she heard Sam grumble that she wasn't helping the problem that he was currently having.

Once Sam had undone enough of the buttons so Andy could get out of her dress she swayed over to the bathroom closing the door.

Sam groaned as he sat on the bed waiting for Andy.

Andy quickly removed her dress hanging it up on the hanger on the back of the door. Thanking Traci for bring her beauty products and her present to the hotel

Pulling on her panties and bra she quickly sprayed deodorant and her perfume then checking that her makeup was still decent she took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the handle.

Opening the door slowly she walked out to find Sam sitting on the bed with two glasses of champagne.

When Sam looked up to see Andy he almost dropped the glasses "Wow... how did I... I'm the luckiest man alive"

And laughed as she walked over to Sam.

Sam just smiled as he held out a glass out to her.

She shook her head to the glass.

Sam raised his eyebrow at her "Feeling the effects of the night hey?" Sam chuckled

Andy shook her head again "Nope in fact I haven't had a drink all night"

"Um sweetheart, the amount of toasts we had you would of had at least two glasses" Sam smiled.

"Actually I never took a sip I had the same glass all night every time we toasted I would pretend to sip it. In the end I just asked the staff for sparkling sider"

Sam gave her a questionable look

"You see all the parenting books say that alcohol isn't good for the baby" Andy sighed as she took the glasses off Sam and places them on the side table.

"Yes but they also say it only effects them if your pregnant, not if you're trying" Sam replied.

Andy laughed as she looked right at Sam. She then raised her eyebrow and waited.

Sam looked at her and began to smile as the realisation kicked in. "Are you? Are we?" Sam stumbled.

Andy smiled brightly as she nodded.

"Really?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

"I took a test this morning, I thought I was late because of the stress for the wedding but then I realise I was really late so I took one just in case and it was positive" Andy smiled a teary smile.

"How long... Are you ok? Is the baby?" Sam rambled on again

Andy chuckled "I think I'm about 5 maybe 6 weeks. I'm fine I just, I'm thinking back over the last month or more and I hope I haven't done anything to hurt our baby"

"When are you going to see a doctor?"

"I was think maybe tomorrow? Since we don't fly out until the day after tomorrow" Andy replied

Sam just broke out into the biggest smile "We're having a baby?"

Andy smiled back "Yeah, god help the world they will be another swarek running around" they both laughed.

"I didn't think tonight could get any better but now I have my beautiful wife standing in front of me telling me she is having our baby" Sam spoke in a husky voice.

"And to think tonight's not over yet" Andy smirked as she pushed Sam down on the bed kissing him.

She smiled into the kiss as she went to work on Sam's buttons on his vest then the buttons on his top pulling him back to the seating position as Andy stood. Pushing his jacket off all as the vest and shirt.

"Andy?" Sam asked as he pulled away.

"What? Sam what are you doing?" Andy asked as Sam got up from the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you" Sam said

"Hurt me, you're not going to hurt me" Andy smiled as she walked over to Sam.

"I don't want to hurt the baby"

Andy laughed softly "Sam if my calculation are right, then we've had sex while I've be pregnant so I'm pretty sure you're not going to hurt it"

"Still we can wait until after you've seen the doctor." Sam said as he rubbed his hands up and down Andy's waist.

Andy pulled back and glared at Sam "I swear to god Sam if you don't make love to me right now, I will kill you. It's our wedding night so I don't care what it takes you are going to make love to me more than once probable"

Sam smirked at her "Is that so?"

"Yes" Andy replied simply.

"I don't think I'll take much, I mean I have my beautiful pregnant wife standing in front of me in some very, very sexy lingerie that I'm pretty sure I want to remove with my teeth" Sam finished huskily pulling Andy closely.

Andy almost chocked as she saw the look in Sam's eyes it sent butterflies in her stomach and a fire in between her legs. "Sam" She moaned.

Sam attached his lips to her neck as he walked forward causing Andy to move backwards. Her knees hitting the bed causing her to fall back on the bed.

Sam moved down her neck to her chest, to her breast. He latched on to her breast through the lacy bra.

Andy flinched a little making Sam jump back like it burned. "Andy?" Sam asked concerned.

"They're just tender it's normal at this stage" Andy smiled lovingly at him.

"Andy" Sam began.

"Sam please I promise I'll tell you" Andy said pulling Sam back to her.

Sam kissed her again as Andy reached for her front clasp of the bra, realising her breast. Sam began kissing down her neck again down her chest and carefully kissing across her breast.

Andy raised herself up so Sam was able to remove her bra. Lying back down Sam continued down Andy's body he paused placing a kiss just below her bellybutton. Andy watched as he did so smiling at him.

He then placed kisses along her panty line as he use his teeth to pull her panties down slowly, using his fingers to remove the rest. Once removed Sam kissed the inside of her legs causing Andy to moan thrusting her hips towards Sam.

Sam smirked as he knew exactly want she wanted. "Sam" Andy groaned as she become impatient.

Sam hummed as he attached his lips to the place Andy was asking for. Using his tongue he parted her folds. Andy moaned loudly as Sam's tongue brushed over her clit sending shock wave through her body.

He continued to focus on her clit as he added two fingers into Andy's heat. "God! SAM"

Sam hummed as his finger picked up speed. It didn't take long for Andy to fall over the edge. Moaning Sam's name as she did.

After letting her ride her orgasm out he remove his fingers and mouth, moving from his knees to stand up Sam undid his belt buckle and pants, kicking off his shoes as Andy laid there watching with a smile on her face. Pushing his pants to the ground, stepping out of them he crawled up Andy's body. Holding his weight on his hands he lent down and kissed her passionately.

Andy moaned in his mouth. "I can taste myself"

"You taste amazing Andy" He whispered to her.

"Make love to me Sam" Andy pleased.

Sam didn't need to be told again as he lined himself up with her.

Soft moans and groans were the only sound that could be heard for the next few hours

* * *

><p>Rolling over the next morning Andy couldn't help but smile as she open her eye to come face to face with a very happy Sam.<p>

"Good morning Mrs Swarek" Sam said leaning in to kiss Andy.

"Good morning husband" Andy smiled back.

"How did you sleep?" Sam asked brushing her hair from her face.

"Well once you finally let me sleep pretty good." Andy smiled.

"If I remember correctly you're the one that wanted to go the third time" Sam smirked.

"Hmm, must be the hormones" Andy said berrying her head in the pillow.

"Hey I'm not complaining bring on the next 8 months." Sam smiled.

"What time is it?" Andy mumbled

"Just after 9am" Sam whispered in her ear as he began to nibble on it.

Andy giggled "I'm hungry"

"Hmm so am I" Sam said moving to nibble on her neck.

"For food" Andy laughed as she pushed him playfully.

"Well then we should order room service" Sam replied.

Andy nodded "And then do you think we could go to the doctors?"

Sam nodded "Yeah I'll call for room service and you can jump in the shower."

"But I was planning on showering with my husband, do you think he'd be up for it?" Andy smiled playfully.

"Defiantly, go get the shower started and I'll call for breakfast" Sam said as he patted her on the bum.

"Hey!" Andy squealed as she headed to the shower.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were they were seated in the reception area of family planning. Sam almost laughed as he realised he was probably the oldest one here.<p>

Andy looked over at Sam with a questionable look "What?" She asked.

Sam shook his head "Nothing"

"Andy Swarek?" the nurse asked.

Sam took her hand and squeezed it as they walked towards the nurse.

"Hi follow me this way" The nurse said as she led them into the doctor's office. "Dr Mundey will be in, in a moment"

They both just nodded. As the nurse left.

"What if I'm not?" Andy said quickly.

"Not what?" Sam asked confused.

"Pregnant what if it really was the stress and it was a false positive?" Andy questioned.

"Then we go home and try until you are" Sam laughed. "But Andy either way we're ready for whatever the answer is" Sam replied as he kissed her.

"Hi I'm Dr Mundey, you must be Andy?" She asked.

"Yeah and this is my husband Sam" Andy replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Dr Mundey said shaking Sam's hand. "So what can I do for you both?"

"Well for the last couple of weeks, I hadn't been feeling myself I've be under a lot of stress planning our wedding and I didn't notice that I was late until I checked my calendar and realise my last cycle was about 5 weeks ago so I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it said it was positive"

"Ok then well what will do is I'll get you to do another test and see want that says as well as a blood test and we can go from there" The doctor said.

Andy just nodded.

"So I'll take the blood now and then you can had to the restroom to take the pregnancy test"

Again Andy just nodded.

"I'll get you to roll up your sleeve"

The doctor took the blood and then handed Andy a test kit and told her to head on down to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like congratulations is in order both test came back positive. So I'm guessing your about 6 almost 7 weeks. So I'll book you in for an ultrasound next week if that's ok and we can go from there. Here are some pamphlets you should read. You can make your appointment at the desk and I'll see you next week." Dr Mundey said.<p>

Both Sam and Andy thanked her as they left.

"The next available appointment is on the 24th is that ok?" the receptionist said.

"Um, yeah that's fine what time?" Andy asked.

"11am? Or we have 3pm"

"11am is good" Andy said.

"Ok great we'll see you then"

* * *

><p>"So?" Sam smiled. "There is defiantly a baby in there" Sam said placing his hand on her stomach.<p>

Andy nodded "Our baby"

"So want does baby feel like for lunch?" Sam asked.

Andy laughed. "Food"

They headed over to a café.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Andy asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You'll find out tomorrow" Sam smiled.

Andy huffed "Fine"

Sam smirked as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were both up by 6am dressed and ready to leave by 7am.<p>

"Here" Sam said handing Andy a coffee.

"I can't drink this" Andy replied.

"It's decaf, its fine it said so in one of the pamphlets." Sam said as he continued.

"You read them?" Andy asked.

"Yep and I even have this for the plane ride" Sam said holding up a baby book.

Andy smiled widely at him. As she walked over to him and kissed him. "I love you"

Sam smiled back at her "Love you to McNally"

Andy glared and hit him.

"I told you, your still McNally to me"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the airport and checked in. they walked over to the waiting areas and took a seat.<p>

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is the first call for flight 808 to Aruba. Please make your way to gate 34." The voice over said.

Andy looked at Sam as he stood and held out his hand "We're going to Aruba?" Andy asked hopefully.

Sam smiled and nodded.

Andy giggled as she threw her arms around Sam's neck pulling back and kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p>After a five hour plane ride they finally touched down in Aruba. Walking off the tarmac they headed to collect their bags and flag down a cab.<p>

Ten minutes later they pulled up at 'Bucuti & Tara Beach Resorts' Andy was absolutely amazed at the resort.

"Sam this is amazing" Andy said getting out of the cab.

Sam smiled as they walked into the resort to the reception desk. "Welcome to Bucuti & Tara Beach Resort I'm Arianna how can I help you?"

"Hi we have a booking under Swarek" Sam replied.

"Ah Yes Mr Swarek the honeymoon suite, congratulations" Arianna said as she rose her head and smiled.

"Thanks" they both replied.

"Right here is your room key and François will show you to your room. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you" Sam replied as he picked up the key card then taking Andy's hand as Francois place the bag on the carriage and led them to their room.

"Welcome to the honeymoon suite" Francois said as he placed their bags just inside the room. Nodding his appreciation as Sam passed him some money.

"Sam this is… it's so beautiful I mean we're right on the beach" Andy said as she turned to look at Sam. "You are the most amazing husband" she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well when I have a wife like you" Sam smiled. "So what do you say we unpack a take a look around?"

"Sounds good" Andy replied placing a soft kiss on his lips as she walked over to her bag.

* * *

><p>An hour later they had change into more appropriate clothing as they headed for a walk on the beach.<p>

Sam couldn't help but smile as he looked over at Andy who had on her red two piece bikini under her denim short and a lose fitting top.

"What?" Andy asked looking over at Sam

"I told you I'd be happy as long as I was with you and you were in a bikini" Sam smirked.

Andy shook her head with a smile as she pulled her top over her head and through it at Sam as she jogged to the water.

Sam stood and watched as she dropped her shorts and entered the water. Sam walked over to where Andy had left her shorts chucking her shirt on top of the shorts he then moved his own shirt and head to Andy.

Andy giggled as Sam wrapped his arms around her and carried her further into the water.

She squealed as he threw her into the water. Coming up for air she glared at him playfully as he stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You know it's too bad it's the middle of the day because your looking very very sexy in your trunks Officer Swarek" Andy smirked as she swum over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?" Sam mumbled

Andy nodded her head "Hmm hmm"

"I think I'm going to like a pregnant Andy" Sam whispered against her lips.

Andy giggled as she deepened the kiss.

Sam pulled Andy even closer as the kiss began to get hotter.

Andy moaned as she wrapped her legs around Sam's waist.

Andy hands continued to pull at Sam's hair as she grinded against Sam.

"Andy" Sam groaned.

"God Sam" She moaned in his ear as she kissed his neck.

"Andy, we're um" Sam mumbled getting side tracked as she nibbled at his neck. "I think we should head back to the hotel"

Andy blushed as she pulled back from Sam not believing that she had forgotten they were in public and she was ready to mount him right here.

"I think that's a good idea" Andy replied huskily.

* * *

><p>Two hours later both Andy and Sam were lying side by side breathing heavily more than satisfied with one another.<p>

"I don't know if it's because we're married or the fact that you're pregnant but, is it me or was that"

"The best sex we've ever had?" Andy finished for him.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah"

"You know what else this baby does to me?" Andy asked rolling over to him.

"Hmm tell me" Sam said brushing the hair out of her face.

"It makes me very very hungry" Andy said seductively.

"Really?" Sam smirked.

Andy laughed "For food, Sam the baby is hungry for food" Andy laughed as she dropped the sheet and reached for Sam's shirt.

Sam sat up as Andy sat back down on the bed. "Eat in or should we explore Aruba?"

"Hmm, I think we should head out" Andy replied.

Sam nodded as they both got ready.

* * *

><p>They would order room service for breakfast and spend most mornings in bed and then either head down to the beach, or explore Aruba. They found little restaurants where they'd have lunch or eat on the beach.<p>

Dinner to would more or not be at a restaurant which would conclude with them heading down and watching the sunset. Each night they'd end up back in their room completing other activities that would leave one another breathless.

"I love you" Sam whispered to her on their last night in Aruba as they sat on the beach with Andy leaning against Sam's chest.

She sighed as she realised how safe she felt in Sam's arms "I love you too" Andy could feel herself relaxing as one of Sam's hands were softly moving over her stomach. She couldn't help but smile and imaged in a couple of months when she would begin to show and feel their baby moving around.

"Thank you" Andy said breaking the silence.

"For what" Sam asked.

"For bring me here, for marrying me, for just loving me" Andy said as she moved her head to look at Sam.

"You don't have to thank me for something that was inevitable" Sam smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know that was sappy but whatever LOL. I know the pregnancy is a bit out of the blue sorry for that haha. I seriously can't seem to end this story I go to finish it by writing an <strong>epilogue<strong> and then I end up writing another chapter this story was meant to finish like 12 chapter ago :/ but I'll be back with another chapter soon… Please REVIEW! Thank you :) **


End file.
